Dixon's Archer
by Whatsinaname1997
Summary: Daryl Dixon /OFC, Smut (starting CH17) with plot. Set 2-3 years post Terminus. No spoilers past S4. Emma Archer took a big risk by bringing Rick's group into her world. The one she trusted the least, Daryl Dixon, soon becomes her closest ally. "In so many ways, Daryl was like a cat whose fur had been brushed the wrong way. She liked the idea of petting it flat again."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-It's not what it looks like-

She'd been following the group for a few days from the shadows of the brush. Generally she just watched, sometimes she could catch snippets of conversation. It was rare to find a large group, and it usually meant trouble. A similar sized group had given them a lot of trouble in the early days. It had spooked them, badly. However they needed numbers. Every living person was another pair of hands to help keep them fed and safe. If they were going to survive, they needed to grow. That meant finding new people.

The right people.

So out she went. Searching. Watching.

It was early fall and winter was coming. Although the leaves were tumbling off their branches there was still enough cover for her. Her brown riding boots, rust colored breeches and Maroon coat blended her into the forest easily enough. It was essential that she remain hidden. You never knew who you were going to come across.

A year ago she'd stumbled upon two men and a young girl. She stayed in the shadows and watched them, although it pained her greatly to just watch. She tried not to think about it.

Carefully, she peered through her binoculars at the group in the clearing. She had determined that the tall, lanky one was their leader. The teenage boy seemed to be his kid. The little girl was probably his too.

Seeing a child so young was a surprise. She must have been born after the world fell apart. Having her with them made the group appealing. They'd have a vested interest in having a safe place to stay. Groups with children tended to be more stable.

It also meant they had more to lose.

They could get desperate real fast.

One man and woman seemed to be a couple, often touching, hugging and kissing. There were a few other women in the group. She studied them carefully and found no signs of bruising. The entire group seemed friendly enough to each other. That didn't mean that they would extend the same courtesy to an outsider.

She took the binoculars down and knitted her eyebrows. Crossbow was still missing. She worried about him the most. Crossbow stood apart from the group, like an unwilling participant.

He had headed off opposite her direction after the group stopped to make camp for the evening. He'd been gone too long. He always came back with some kind of game for the evening meal. Today he was taking too long.

"Stand up real slow." A menacing voice came behind her. Her stomach sank.

She let the binoculars fall around her neck and did as she was told, putting her hands out to the sides where he could see them. A hand snaked out to pull the knife out of her belt loop. "Got anything else? Don't lie."

"No" Of course she was going to lie. She wasn't telling him about the scout knife in her boot. It was small, he probably wouldn't notice it.

"You alone?"

She thought about that one before answering. She couldn't see any advantage in lying. "Yes" she said simply and glanced back over her shoulder.

_Goddamnit_, she thought recognizing Crossbow.

"Now walk, and don' try nothin'."

"Yessir" She snarked, earning her a jab in the back.

She made sure not to walk too quietly, dragging her feet a bit and stepping on any branches she could without being too obvious. If she could draw a walker their way, she might be able to make a dash for it. They were still far enough from the others that she would only have to worry about Crossbow.

_Where's a walker when you need one._ If she zigzagged through the woods, she might evade an arrow.

Alas, no walkers today. They were damn uncooperative.

He noisy tromping did draw the attention of the group. They stood up, weapons pointed at her.

Crossbow spoke first "Found our tail."

An unceremonious kick in the backside sent her sprawling to down on all fours. A knee was quickly pressed into her back, shoving her down onto her stomach and knocking the wind out of her. Efficient hands grabbed her wrists, tying them behind her back. She felt other hands pat her down, searching her pockets. She shut her eyes, not wanting to think about what else the hands might do.

A tug from inside her boot told her they'd found the scout knife too.

Strong arms yanked her onto her knees. "Are you alone?" The leader asked her with a stern but calm voice.

"Yes." She raised her eyes to look at him. She had a feeling he'd know if she were lying.

"How long have you been following us?" He asked.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She looked down, trying to evade the question.

"Don't lie."

"When did you realize you were being followed?" She was curious. She wanted to know how they'd made her. If she lived through this, she'd learn from her mistakes.

"Two days ago, at the bend in the river."

"Did I leave tracks? I was careful…" She wondered out loud.

"We caught a glimpse of the sun off your binoculars in the morning."

Crossbow was still behind her. "Saw 'em at Sunset too."

That made sense. The bend in the river had made it hard for her to get a good line of sight on them. She had to climb a tree. "Two days before that, at the bus."

She was pleased at the look of surprise on his face. "The bus?"

Nodding, she remembered catching sight of them at broken down bus at the side of the road. They'd made camp there, sleeping inside the bus. She spotted them as they were packing up.

"Why were you following us?"

She bit her lip again. They seemed like a good bet, she had intended to bring them in but… _Crossbow_… She couldn't be sure. Not yet. "I like to watch." It was a stupid thing to say. It slipped out before she realized it.

The leader frowned. He looked over her shoulder at Crossbow. "Tie her to a tree for now. We'll camp here tonight." He looked back at her. "I don't get the feeling that you're lying to me. Now so long as you keep bein' truthful, you've got nothing to fear from us. If that changes, if you become a threat to us…we will do what is necessary. Do you understand me, Ms…?"

She didn't take the bait. She just nodded.

He sighed. "Daryl, Tyreese – tie her tight."

}.{

At dusk, it became quite clear that she was going to spend the night tied to that tree. The two men had sat her down at the base of a tree. While Daryl pointing his weapon at her, Tyreese pulled her arms back to encircle the tree and tied them together. It was an awkward angle and her arms were starting to ache.

Once she was secured, they left her alone at the edge of the clearing. She didn't like sitting with her back to woods. She felt exposed and helpless.

It sucked.

They made a fire and cooked something. She wasn't sure what it was, but her stomach told her it didn't care. She never risked a fire when she was out on her own. Her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten after her hurried breakfast at dawn. She doubted they'd offer her something to eat. It didn't seem that they had much to spare.

The group spoke in hushed tones close to the fire. She closed her eyes and strained her ears, trying to catch snippets of the conversation.

"Not much in her pack…" The leader's name was Rick "…can't be far…"

"…was fresh! How.." Margie maybe? She wasn't sure of the brunette's name. They'd gone through her pack. They'd have her map now. They wouldn't tell them the location of her people, but the traps were marked. She wasn't sure what they'd make of those.

"…no fuckin' way.." Daryl swore a lot.

"…leave her.." Tyreese sounded nice and reasonable. "..kill.." It was a shame she didn't like the words she was hearing.

".. co-operative so far…" Rick again.

The wind turned, carrying the voices away. She shifted uncomfortably, testing the bonds again. Daryl's head snapped up from the rest of the group. He looked her straight in the eye, daring her to try something.

She stuck her tongue out at him. It was childish, but there wasn't much else she could do. Daryl scowled. She broke eye contact first, looking down at her boots.

The wind was picking up and it was cold. Her leather riding boots weren't warm, the cold from the ground seeped up through her breeches. Despite her leather gloves, her hands were starting to get numb. There was simply no way to get comfortable with her arms tied behind her at such an awkward angle. It was going to be a miserable night.

Motion near the campfire made her look up. The group seemed to have made a decision, a few people were looking at her, someone pulled out a tarp and started stringing it up. It looked like they were setting up for the night. The leader and Daryl headed in her direction.

Rick crouched down in front of her so they were eye to eye. "I'm going to ask you again. Why were you following us?"

"I told you already."

He sighed and looked away, shaking his head. "Don't suppose you'll tell me your name?"

"Archer." She gave her last name. "They call me Archer."

"Who's They?"

_Shit._ She said more than she'd meant to. Archer must have been more tired than she thought. She shook her head, refusing to answer.

He drew a weary hand over his face. "Look. I've got people to take care of. I don't like being stalked like someone's prey."

"You're not prey. I wasn't hunting you."

Rick leveled his gaze at her. "Then why were you following us?" His calm voice had a hard edge to it. "You don't just follow people for four days 'cause you '_like to watch_.'"

She winced when he repeated her earlier statement back to him. "It's not what it looks like." Archer closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree. She was cold, and tired.

"Enlighten me. Why were following us."

She didn't answer. She wasn't ready. It wasn't safe yet.

"Fine, have it your way Ms. Archer." Rick stood up. "We'll continue this conversation in the morning."

He called her Ms. Archer. _Damn._ _He sounds like a cop_. "I don't suppose you'd consider tying me up someplace else? Someplace less exposed?"

He shook his head. "Daryl will keep watch on you. You don't need to worry."

"Joy." She muttered as she watched Crossbow settle in beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-It's not all moose and maple syrup -

The moon was high and everyone appeared to be sleeping soundly aside from herself and the two on watch. The Asian fellow was on the other side of the clearing. Daryl had taken up a position on the next tree over from her, leaning against it with crossbow in hand. He peered out into the darkness.

"Can you at least turn me around?" She asked. He looked at her and scowled. When he didn't respond she sighed. "I'm not trying to get away or anything. I've been perfectly well behaved. I just don't want my back to the woods. I'd rather not have a dead guy sneak up behind me."

He didn't look at her this time. She guessed he wasn't the chatty type.

"You're Daryl, right?" He continued to ignore her. She frowned. She was cold and tired which was a bad combination for her. She could feel the earth leeching away her body heat. "You don't talk much do you t?"

Still nothing.

Undeterred, she continued. In the very least it kept her from thinking about what could be concealed in the darkness behind her. "You do have a bit of an accent. So does that Rick guy. I can't quite place it though. Your bunch isn't from around here. Where are you from?"

She looked at him in the moonlight. He was dressed in a leather coat that was a size too big. Most likely something grabbed on the run to compensate for the cold weather. She tried to remember what the others in the group were wearing. They had some cold weather clothing but it wasn't really good stuff.

"You're from the south, right?" Yeah, that got her a scowl. "Well Welcome to Canada y'all!" She said in the most bastardized southern drawl she could muster. "Didja come from Al-ah-bah-mah? Are ye he-ar from Tex-ass?" She frowned, trying to remember other southern states that might sound red-necky. "Mayhap yer here from Miss-iss-ippy?"

"Shut up."

His answer was terse. She was annoying him. Well, she had nothing else to do. "It speaks!" She smiled. She tucked her legs up close to her body, feet flat on the ground, trying to preserve some body heat. "So am I right? Do I get a prize?"

"You'll get a smack if ya keep at it."

Definitely southern USA, they were american and far from home. "You know, we have this thing called winter here." She cast him a sideways glance, he had returned his attention to the crossbow. She shivered and was reminded of a poem.

Archer sighed and spoke quietly. "This is a country where a man can die, simply by being caught outside."

That got his attention. "Yer pretty brave ta threaten' when yer hogtied."

She rolled her eyes. "It's part of a poem by a man named Nowlan, not a threat. They had it plastered all over the subways and buses back in Toronto. I think it was some kind of effort to celebrate Canadian culture, or something."

"Ain't that all Moose meat an' maple syrup?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You ever seen a moose?"

"What's there to see? Just a horse with antlers."

"Huh." It was her turn to laugh. "If you like, I can point you in their general direction during mating season. Should be g-good t-times." Her teeth chattered on that one. She was shivering now.

He frowned, picking up his bow and walking back towards the campfire. She probably pushed him too hard. She hadn't realized how much safer she felt with him standing guard. She craned her neck to look behind her, unsure of what she would do if she saw something.

"Lift your butt up." Daryl commanded. She looked back to see him standing there with a bedroll. She did as she was bid and he slipped it under her. He folded it around her, tucking it behind her shoulders and arms.

"Th-th-thank you." She chattered, surprised at the act of kindness.

"All that talk 'bout winter and yer the one whose shiverin'" He smirked. He was kinda cute, for a red-neck.

"Yeah but I'm just a city slicker. We didn't get much snow in the city."

"So how'd a city girl like you end up out here?"

"Long story." She yawned. The sleeping bag insulated her from the cold of the ground. Archer was warmer now, but still so damn tired. "We'll go for coffee some day. I'll tell you all about it." She blinked hard, willing herself to stay awake. "That's a very nice crossbow you have. Good thing to have these days. Quiet and the arrows are reusable, provided you have the leisure to retrieve them." He didn't answer.

She continued undaunted. "Been in Canada long? See any sights? I highly recommend Vancouver. It's warmer there. Bit of a hike though, what with all the pesky mountains in the way."

"You talk too much."

"So I've been told." That earned her a grunt. "You're wrong about the moose meat and maple syrup though."

"Sure."

Her eyes were drooping. "It's more like rye and ketchup chips."

She fell asleep to the sound of his soft chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-What did you think happens in the winter?-

"No. No. NO!" She awoke with a start, heart pounding and thrashing against her restraints.

"Hey, easy now…" A soft voice brought her back to reality. "Settle down."

She remembered where she was and blinked the sleep from her eyes. It was dawn. Daryl was standubg in front of her, she looked up into his eyes, they were blue. "Sorry." The nightmare was fading from her memory.

He nodded. "Who's Michael?"

That caught her off guard. "How do you know about Michael?"

"Ya talk in yer sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. So I've been told."

"By Michael?" He was smirking again.

"None of your business."

He was chuckling when Rick walked up to them, water bottles in hand. He passed one to Daryl. "Did our guest give you any trouble last night?"

"Naw." He said dismissively before taking a swig of the water. She couldn't help but stare at the droplets that dripped down his chin. She was so damn thirsty.

Rick was watching her closely. "It's time for us to continue our conversation." He spoke matter-of-factly.

A cracking sound in the woods behind her grabbed their attention. Daryl raised his bow and Rick drew his gun, using a hand to signal for silence from the others. She craned her neck back trying to see the source of the sound. She looked up at Rick, he was frowning.

"Look, I swear to you, there's no-one out here aside from us." She whispered to the men standing over her. "I've been out here for a week, looking for people and you're the only ones I found… alive anyway."

Rick nodded and signaled people to move. He and Daryl advanced into the woods behind her, the others circled together in the clearing. Her heart started racing, she couldn't see what was going on. She couldn't even feel her hands anymore. Terrified, she willed herself to be invisible.

The woods erupted into activity behind her. Tyreese raced past her, armed with a baseball bat. She could hear short shouts, dull thumps, moaning and crashing. Definitely biters out there, more than one by the sounds of it.

A figure staggered out of the woods two meters to her left, followed by another. The way they moved told her they weren't human. They were focused on the people in the clearing and didn't notice her. She stayed as still as possible, watching them advanced on the group. The woman with the swords stepped forward, waiting for them to come closer. They were all transfixed on the pair that they didn't see the one coming in from the other side of the clearing.

_Turn aro__und, turn around, turn around _Archer chanted in her head, as if a psychic link would miraculously open.

It was getting closer, too close to the woman holding the little kid… Archer couldn't take it anymore.

"BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

She watched as the Asian guy spun around and took out the biter coming in from their backs. A hungry moan to her left drew her eyes back to the walker who had just now noticed her. She tried to kick her legs free of the sleeping bag as she pulled on her restraints. If it came for her feet she might be able to kick its head in.

If it came for her chest she was toast.

She pulled desperately at her arms, her mind racing, searching for some alternative. Archer could feel the bindings cut into her wrists, but they held firm. The walker was three feet away when an arrow pierced its head with a soft thunk. It dropped like a rag doll, head landing in her lap.

She sat there looking at a pair of lifeless eyes staring back at her. Daryl broke her trance by hauling the walker up by whatever tattered thing had once been its coat and tossing it unceremoniously aside.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think so. Can't feel my arms though.." She had to work at keeping her voice from shaking too hard. "Can you check them? Did I get bit?"

Daryl circled her, presumably to check for bite marks. "Naw. Yer good."

Relief flooded through her and she sagged against the tree.

Rick emerged from the woods. "Everyone ok?" A chorus of "Yesses" and a quick check showed everyone was there and in one piece. He turned to look at her. "You okay Ms Archer?"

"Yes. Although I would really, really appreciate it if you'd untie me now."

Rick looked skeptical.

"There was a walker behind us, she saw it and yelled a warning." The Asian piped up. "She didn't have to, and it drew their attention to her. She'd be dead if it wasn't for Daryl."

She looked at Daryl, who was retrieving his arrow from the walker's head "Thanks for that." She said softly.

He shrugged.

Rick nodded. "Okay Ms Archer. You've been co-operative so I'll untie you. You just be sure not to give us reason to tie you back up."

He waited for her to nod in agreement before he untied her bindings. When the ropes slackened, her arms fell limply to the ground. She hissed as the blood returned, pins and needles jabbing her. Rick handed her a bottle of water, she looked at it longingly. "Just give me a minute. My arms are asleep."

"Fuckssakes" Daryl cursed, slinging his bow onto his back, he crouched in front of her, elbowing Rick out of the way. He grabbed her arms and pulled them into her lap. She winced as seized muscles moved, causing him to frown. His strong hands rubbed her arms brusquely trying to get the circulation back. He was careful to avoid her blistered wrists. When she could feel her fingers again, she pumped her hands, opening and closing them until she could do so without pain.

"Better?" He asked, stepping back.

"Much." She reached for Rick's water bottle and promptly dropped it. Her hands just would not hold the weight.

"Here." Daryl caught it and unscrewed the lid. He held it up to her mouth and tipped it so she could drink.

"Thank you." She said after downing the whole bottle.

Rick appeared with another one. This time, she didn't drop it when he passed it down to her. "Come, sit by the fire." He offered her his hand to help her stand. She took it. "We can talk while you warm up."

She nodded and followed him on stiff legs. Daryl was close behind her.

"About that conversation," She started. "I'm ready to tell you why I was watching you." She looked at him for permission to keep talking. He nodded. "We have a place, not far from here. It's safe. It's secure. The biters, or walkers, or whatever you call those things can't get in. We've built ourselves a little community." She took a swig of water and quickly scanned the group, they were looking at her attentively. "In order for that community to thrive, we need it to grow. We have to add people. Unfortunately not everyone that comes our way has been…" She trailed off, not sure of the right words. "Let's just say there are some rabid dogs out there that we'd rather not bring home."

Some people in the group nodded. They understood. That was good.

"So we have this process. We send out scouts to the edges of our territory and look for people. Ideally, we want small groups, families and such. We watch them for a few days before approaching them. If they're trouble, we just let them walk by. If they don't know we're here, then they can't trouble us. When I spotted you, I had to watch you. You're a big group, and that's caused us some problems before. So I had to be sure. I didn't want to bring trouble home."

"Why didn't you just say so yesterday?" Glenn asked.

"I wasn't sure about you yesterday. I hadn't yet made up my mind to talk to you, and then Daryl snuck up behind me and I ended up tied to a tree."

"What did you expect? You were stalking us." Tyreese shook his head.

"I don't blame you for that. You didn't beat me when I wouldn't talk and you didn't abuse me either." She shrugged "That speaks well for you."

"What made up your mind?" Rick asked.

"You didn't let me get bit." She shuddered a little. "It would have been the easy thing to do. If I turned.. Well, I wouldn't be much of a threat." She thought of Michael and wondered how he'd feel when he got the news. How would the others take it? Would they even have found her?

She pushed those thoughts aside. "Anyway, the decision is yours now. I'll take you to our place. You can meet the people there and take a look around. If you feel comfortable enough, you can stay for a week. We'll see to it that you're warm, fed and safe. You can see how we work, and learn how we operate. At the end of that week, you decide if you want to stay, and we decide if we'll keep you."

Rick seemed skeptical. "You'll just let us walk?"

"Yes. At any time, you can walk and you can keep your weapons with you. There's no commitment. You do have to promise to leave peacefully if asked. Most people stay, at least for the winter." She paused taking in all their faces.

"Look, you're not from around here, so you need to know a few things before you make your decision." She took a sip from her bottle as she decide how best to explain things. "In about a six weeks, it'll get damn cold. The benefit of that is that the dead slow down. Any of them outside and not under cover freeze."

"Freeze?" Glenn echoed what the rest of his compatriots were thinking.

"That's right, at about minus ten the biters outside freeze solid. Anything inside without heat is pretty damn slow. They're not much of a threat then. It's going to be the weather you have to worry about. You're not going to be able to live off the land. Anyone not prepared will get desperate and desperate people do desperate things…"

Glenn's eyes narrowed. "What if we say no? What if we don't want to meet your people?"

She shrugged. "Then I expect to be let go. If you like, I'll stay with you a few more days. I'll go over some maps with you, tell you a few places to avoid. I promise my people won't look for you."

There was weariness to Rick when he spoke next. "Well, you've given us something to think about."

She nodded. "If you like, I can go back to my tree while you talk about it."

"I'd appreciate that." Rick was calm; she could tell he was judging her. "Before you do, we've got three questions for you."

She shrugged. "Shoot."

"First, how many walkers have you killed?"

"I don't know, more than forty, less than enough. I never counted. "

He seemed satisfied with that answer. "Next question: How many people have you killed?"

That caught her a little off guard. She thought about lying, but had a feeling Rick would know. "I'm not sure, exactly. I've been in some skirmishes. I'm not exactly sure of how many people I killed in those. I'd say maybe five or six?"

The man had a poker face. She couldn't tell what he thought of her answer. "Last question: Why did you kill them?"

"Most of it was in defense of my people. That's the skirmishes I was talking about. There was one in defense of myself. That was pretty early on, before I knew to avoid the living as well as the dead. The last two were in defense of someone else."

"Someone you knew?" Rick prompted.

"No. Yes. I mean, back then, I didn't know her." She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to keep the memory out. "I told you, we watch people. I didn't like what I saw. I took steps to extricate her from that situation."

"Alright, thank you for your honesty."

She knew a dismissal when she heard it, so she headed back to her tree. Archer stood with her back turned to the others, facing the woods and tried not to listen to their conversation. The sun was up now, illuminating a fall canopy of golds, reds and peaches. In the daylight hours the woods seemed less threatening. She took a deep breath, taking in the crisp air. It was good to be back on her feet.

Daryl appeared beside her, she hadn't heard him approach and he startled her.

"What are you, some kind of ninja? That's TWICE you've snuck up on me." He shrugged but didn't look at her. "It's disconcerting." She muttered.

They stood there in silence for a while. She could hear the low murmur of conversation behind her. "Shouldn't you be back with the others talking things over?" She looked over at him. "It's a big decision. Don't you care what is decided?"

"Told 'em I'd go." He said simply.

That surprised her. He didn't seem to be the trusting type, or the social type. She'd have thought he'd want no part of her place. She told him so and he just shrugged.

"Daryl you are full of surprises."

"Your name really Archer?" He asked.

"That's my last name."

"What's your first?"

"Emma."

"Daryl Dixon."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr Dixon."

He grunted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Leave Crossbow behind-

Rick's group had decided to meet her people but he made it clear they weren't committing to going inside. Initially he had wanted Archer to take him and Tyreese up to the fort, leaving the others behind, but she insisted that they all go.

"It's a process. They don't have to go near, they just need to be in visual range. I'll take two of you in to speak with Cap, two of my people will wait outside with the rest of your group while you're in, like a trade of sorts. Then we'll switch back and you'll get to decide if you all want to proceed with the trial week. If not, we'll respect your decision."

Rick did insist on choosing the route that they used to get to their destination. So she showed him the map and pointed to where they were headed. "It's unmarked in case one of us gets taken."

There were other locations marked on the map and he asked about them. She explained to him about the clearing zones they had littered around their territory.

"Don't worry, they're just there to trap the walkers. Most of them are pits, but some of them are just lines of stakes and wire. The walkers get tangled up in them and our crews just come down clean them out."

The path Rick chose took them by one such trap, a metal sign swinging over a deep pit in the ground. There wasn't anything in the pit but there were signs that someone had been there recently and cleaned it out.

When they began their trek, Rick had given her back her pack but kept her knife, maps and flares. She had little use for all but the knife, and didn't particularly like being without a weapon. She was decent with a pole, so she kept her eyes out for any long branches that might do. Finding one that would suit, she grabbed it up and proceeded to use it like a hiking stick. Daryl lifted an eyebrow at that, but she just shrugged and walked on.

When they hiked, she walked next to Rick. He peppered her with questions, often asking the same thing twice to see if her answers changed. She talked to him a bit about "the process" as her people called it.

There were some questions she refused to answer, like their exact numbers and how they defended themselves. Some things, she explained, he would learn over time. As the groups learned to trust each other, they'd share more details of the operation. He seemed to understand that.

She did ask him about their border crossing and the cities that they had come across. From what he told her, things still hadn't improved.

They made good time and could have arrived in the safety of her home before sundown, but Rick had wanted to arrive in the morning. So she led them to a small farm where they could make camp for the night. The farmhouse and barn had burned down a few winters ago, but the old fruit trees were still there and there had been more than enough apples to fill their bellies.

Archer sighed, not looking forward to spending another night outside. She gave her tensile tent and thermal sleeping bag to the Judith and Carl, stringing it up in between two apple trees. It was unlikely that she'd get much sleep anyway. Rick didn't give her any direction as to where she should sleep and didn't seem inclined to tie her up.

Daryl had set up his bedroll apart from the rest of the group. She sat down nearby, ignoring his scowl and wrapped Carl's sleeping bag around her shoulders. She turned her attention to the woods and waited for dawn.

She must have dozed a little that night, because dawn seemed to come more quickly than she anticipated. Daryl awoke with the birds and vanished into the woods with his crossbow with just a nod to Glenn and Maggie, who had switched off watch with Michonne and Tyreese sometime that night.

Too many restless nights were catching up with Archer. God, she so badly wanted to be warm again. She was up and pacing around the camp when Daryl came back with a rabbit. He's been gone a long time, she suspected that he had been scouting ahead. Her suspicions were confirmed when he disappeared back into the woods with Rick and Tyreese.

She tried to act like she didn't notice.

To avoid pacing, she spent time climbing the apple trees, tossing whatever she found into her back pack. When hers was filled, she started filling up one of theirs. She was halfway done when Rick finally gave the order to move on.

They had been walking for less than an hour when they arrived at their destination. Archer sighed in relief as she stepped out of the trees and onto the grassy field. It was so nice to be home again.

She pointed up at tall grey walls on top of a long grassy slope. "Welcome to Fort Charles!"

"Fort Charles?" Glenn raced up from the back of the group. "Holy Shit. It's a FORT!"

"No Shit." Daryl spat onto the ground sounding unsurprised. "Goddamm Fortress."

She shaded her eyes and peered out at the battlements, trying to see who was on watch. "The original Charlie was built during the war of 1812 to protect the canal and river passage from the Americans." She looked back at Rick. "I don't think we're so concerned with that now. What you see now was built around the 1830s. Charlie has multiple stone walls, a dry moat and two layers of gates. We've been adding some biter-specific fortifications on the outside of the fort." She pointed to some pike lines and pits on the lawn outside the fort.

"The fort was abandoned around the turn of the century, but brought back into use during the world wars as a containment center for POWs. It was restored in the 1940s and turned into a living museum. You'll be happy to hear that they upgraded the plumbing and wiring around 2005." She sighed "They were working on adding Wifi when everything fell to pieces… "

"You a fuckin' tour guide or somethin'?" Daryl snorted.

"Actually I was. I led tours here all summer when I was in University."

"So what now?" Rick asked.

She could see some movement on the battlements and was reasonably sure they'd been spotted. "Well, now we follow the process. We walk to the gate and wait for the welcome wagon."

Rick looked uncertain.

"Look" She continued "we can be flexible here. You don't want to bring everyone up to the gate, that's fine. Just stay here where you can be seen. My people will want to get a look at you. Soon as they see that I am here, they're going to send someone out."

As if on cue, she could hear a hoof beats coming down from the fort. A mounted rider on a dapple grey mare came around the corner of the wall and trotted down the slope and a leisurely pace. The rider came to a stop on the grass halfway between the group and the fort.

"That really you Archer?" He hollered casually.

"Hey Sal. I've got some people to introduce to Cap. Can you send out place holders?"

"Sure thing." Sal pulled a short range radio out of his pocket. He was too far away from them for her to hear what he was saying. He lowered it and shouted again. "Sheila wants to know if you'd like lunch."

Her stomach growled. "Yes please, something easy on the stomach."

Sal nodded and went back to the radio. He waved then and turned the horse around, heading back up the hill at a leisurely walk.

Archer turned to Rick. "It'll be a few minutes. When they come out, we'll be expected to meet them midway on the field. They won't be armed, but you're welcome to bring your weapons with you." She turned to the rest of the group. "I'm not sure who they'll send out, but try not to be too threatening. You can ask them any questions you want." She looked at Daryl, "Just be polite ok?"

She was rewarded with a scowl.

"Someone's coming." Tyreese advised.

She turned and saw two people walking around the corner of the fort with what looked like heavily laden bags. The small blonde haired woman was easily to identify at this distance. Svetlana often got sent out as a place holder. She had an easy smile and keen eye for details. The broad shouldered guy in the plaid coat was one of the French brothers. It was probably Guy, since his English was much better.

"Okay, so who's going to come with me to meet Cap? I need a man and a woman."

"Why a woman?" Glenn asked.

"In mixed groups, we prefer one of each gender to go." She shrugged. "Cap feels that women pick up on different things. I'd suggest Maggie go, but you can choose."

Rick frowned. "Michonne and I will go."

"Fine. How do you want to do this? Do you want me to walk ahead or stay beside you?"

"Stay between Michonne and I. We walk shoulder to shoulder."

"Got it." She turned back to the others. "Look, this usually takes a few hours. I'd get comfortable if I were you." Some of them nodded, most of them were still eyeing the fort suspiciously. Archer turned back to Rick. "We'll go when you're ready."

On his indication they walked forward to meet the others in the field. Archer could feel the stress radiating off Rick and Michonne. When they met with the others, she introduced them. Svetlana and Guy (it was indeed Guy) set the bags they were carrying on the ground and invited Rick to inspect them for weapons.

Sveltana was apologetic. "I hope it's enough. We threw whatever was sitting in the kitchen into the bag. It's mostly oatcakes and jam."

Guy smiled at Archer "I am glad dat you are 'ome. Michael haz been worried. Sal hid his saddle so 'e could not sneak out to find you."

Before she could respond, Rick finished his inspection and gave Sveltana and Guy the go ahead. She continued her walk up the hill and around the bend to the main entrance. Michonne whistled when she saw the large iron gate and drawbridge. Two men were standing guard with guns. She had already told Rick to expect them and explained they were there for the walkers, not for him.

They walked through the portcullis and emerged into a large square, surrounded by walls and lined on two sides by long on- story stone buildings. There were a few horses and goats wandering around the open space, but otherwise it appeared empty.

"This used to be where the workshops for the fort were. People who weren't military but provided services for the fort lived and worked here. In later years, these buildings held gift shops and restaurants. We don't use them for much now."

On the short side there was a raised deck, flanked by several large black cannons facing out towards a wide river. "Most of the cannons here were filled in long ago."

"So where is everyone?" Michonne asked

"They're in the main fort, this way." She led them through the fourth side, where a second gate and drawbridge waited for them. There was a man waiting for them there. He was tall and had a salt 'n pepper beard with sharp blue eyes that crinkled in a smile. He extended his hand to Rick. "People around here call me Cap."

After introductions were made, Archer fell silent as Cap took them through to the parade square beyond and gave them a tour of the fort.

There was some activity in the square. A few people were working on the long deep boxes they had built to grow vegetables in. Someone else was working on their irrigation system. A few children were playing at the far end while laundry being hung outside to dry.

Most of the activity centered on the jarring operation as workers preserved what they could of the harvest.

For the most part, Archer's people did their best to mind their own business, but there were a lot of quick glances at the newcomers.

The walls surrounding the square had living quarters, barracks, store rooms, their kitchen and school house. There was a second story to the fort, with rooms that had once held museums pieces and had been converted back into living spaces, storage rooms and makeshift hospital room.

Lastly they toured the top of the fortress walls. The look-outs nodded when they passed by, some people stopping to say hello and welcome the newcomers.

They did not tour the full extent of the fortress, which Cap explained. "There are some places that we don't show to people unless they intend to stay. Our store-rooms and weapons rooms are guarded and you aren't welcome to visit them. If you choose to stay, we'll give you a tour of those places. Your access will be restricted for a little while, until everyone gets comfortable with you."

Rick nodded "Makes sense."

The tour ended in a room on the second story whose walls were covered with hand-drawn portraits. Some of them were in charcoal, others in pencil, a few colored, but mostly black and whites. Some featured images of life at the fort, Rick and Michonne recognized some of the people in the images from those they had passed in the hallways.

"This is where we end out tour" Cap explained. "It's our unofficial chapel. You met Svetlana earlier, she's something of an artist. Most of these pictures say the dates that the people arrived and their names." Cap looked around "Some of them list the dates the people left or died."

"It's our way of remembering them." Archer added, picking up a chalk tablet and writing on it.

"People left?" Rick was interested.

"Yes." Cap said, taking the tablet from Archer, reading it and setting it face down on a table next to Rick. "Some went off to find family members they'd lost. Some got tired of the walls and wanted to try walking the world awhile. Some came back. Some didn't. We end the tour here so that you understand, we're risking a lot to take you on. Especially given how many of you there are."

"I understand. We had to make a similar choice a ways back."

"We appreciate you trusting in us and our Archer here."

"She's been honest with us. It's hard to trust people these days." Rick looked at her. "You've not given us reason to distrust you."

"Before you go back to your group, we do need to inform you of one condition to your invitation to stay with us."

Archer could see the tension in Rick's shoulders. "What would that be?"

Cap leveled his gaze at Rick "You're all welcome to stay, but not Crossbow. He's dangerous and we will not invite someone like that into our family."

Michonne cursed.

"Daryl?" Rick ran his hand through his hair. "You can't ask us to do that."

"Yes we can. He's dangerous."

"He's blood. He has always been there for us. Helped us get food, protected us when we needed it. We trust him completely. Daryl's not dangerous."

Cap didn't flinch. "Maybe not to you."

Michonne looked at Archer. "You've spent time with us. Have you ever seen Daryl cause trouble?"

Archer kept her eyes on the portraits on the wall, she hated this part. "He keeps himself apart from you. He doesn't fit. You're blind to what he is."

"What do you say Rick? Will you leave him?" Cap pushed.

"No." Rick didn't miss a beat. "We all stay, or we all go. We're not leaving him behind."

Michonne nodded in agreement.

"I understand." Cap said.

"Rick, read the tablet on the table." Archer pointed to it. "Turn it over."

With a shaking hand, he flipped it over. In Archer's neat printing it read: _We never intended for you to leave Crossbow._

"If you had agreed to leave him, we wouldn't have welcomed you." Cap said. "Go back to your people, talk it over. We'd very much like you to stay, but it's your choice."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Just don't murder me in my sleep-

Archer went back with Michonne and Rick to the rest of the group. She stood with Svetlana and Guy out of ear-shot while they discussed their options. In the end, they agreed to stay.

The parade square was a flurry of activity when Rick's people walked in. The Fort's residents came out to see the newcomers. Some gawked from afar while others came forward with smiles and welcoming arms. A short, heavy set black woman named Sheila was one of the latter.

"Oh my! There's so many of you!" She walked around the group of newcomers, greeting them individually. Archer chuckled at the look of Daryl's face when Sheila gave him a bear hug.

Daryl shot back a dirty look.

Sheila pulled away from Daryl "Where are we going to put you all?"

"The guest room is a bit small." Cap explained to Rick.

"They can have the barracks next to the kitchen." Archer offered, stifling a yawn. "It's warm which will be good for the little one. It's just me in there now anyway."

Sheila frowned slightly "Honey, you like the heat but I'm not so sure anyone else will."

"They're from the south, they're probably used to it Sheila. It will be more like home for them." Archer thought longingly of her bed. "Besides, there are enough bunks in there for them already. It'll be less work. I can just move into to the cook's room."

Cap's mouth formed a tight line. "Maybe you should move in with Michael for a little while."

Daryl smirked at her at the mention of Michael's name. Archer ignored him. "I don't want to haul my stuff all the way up there. The cook's room will be warmer and it's just the right size for one bunk."

Sheila and Cap exchanged a look. Cap spoke quietly "Well, it would be a good idea for her to be nearby in case they need anything. She's spent the most time with them."

Sheila's voice was low. "There's almost always someone in the kitchen anyway."

"It's decided then." Cap announced. "Archer you move your kit. I'll help get you folks settled, Sheila you'd best get started on dinner."

"What was that 'bout?" Daryl came up behind Archer as the group walked off with Cap.

"Sorry?"

"Is Cap yer pa or somethin'? Got rules 'bout where people sleep?"

"Oh." Archer shook her head. "That. They're just concerned that my room is too close to where you're going to be bunked. They don't want you to murder me in my sleep."

"Emma!" A familiar voice called. Daryl and Archer turned around to see a broad shouldered man wobbling up to them on crutches.

Archer broke into a smile. "Michael!" She walked over and gave the dark haired man a hug.

"Oh Em," There was relief in Michael's grey eyes. "I was worried." His looked her over from head to toe. "Damn, you look like shit. When did you eat last? Have you been sleeping?"

"I'm fine Michael. It's just been a long couple of days." She pushed a stray hair out of her face.

Daryl coughed.

"Michael, I'd like you to meet Daryl."

Michael nodded but didn't extend a hand. "Are you the one that did that to her wrist?"

Daryl scowled. "Let me guess, you're the boyfriend."

Archer frowned "What are you talking about?"

Michael grabbed the hand she'd used to brush the hair off her face and pulled the sleeve of her coat down to reveal her blistered wrists. He must have seen it when she brushed the hair away.

"Oh." Archer had forgotten about the injuries. "Michael, stop being an ass. It was a misunderstanding."

"Some misunderstanding." Michael frowned. "You should show Joel, he might have something that can help it heal faster."

"I am going to bed. I'll see Joel at dinner."

"Em." He said warningly.

She pulled herself away from her friend. "No, I am so tired I can't see straight. God help me, I'm going to kill anyone who gets between me and my bed."

Michael nodded and Archer headed towards the barracks. "Come on Daryl, we've got to catch up to everyone else."

A small smile played at the corner of Daryl's lip as he turned to follow her. He could feel Michael's eyes burning into his back as they walked away.

}.{

Emma rubbed her bleary eyes, the unfamiliar room was disorienting. The light through her bedroom window indicated that the sun was setting. She vaguely remembered Sheila's boys helping her move her things. She must've just collapsed onto her bed, she hadn't even bothered to remove her coat or boots.

She could hear familiar sounds coming from the kitchen. _Must be dinner time._ Emma thought about staying in bed, but her stomach had other plans. She kicked off her boots and switched to a pair of sneakers before opening her bedroom door, which swung out onto the kitchen.

"Well hello there Pillow-face." Joel, the fortress doctor waved her over to a seat next to him. "I was just about to wake you up."

Sheila put a plate of roast vegetables and grilled fish in front of her. "Eat." She commanded before moving off to sit next to her sons.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked Joel. She looked around the room and noticed some missing faces. "Where's Michael?"

"Well, I thought it best if he ate upstairs with the kids." His eyes flicked towards the new people and back to her. "He was in a bit of a mood."

"I'm sure."

"Let me see your wrists." Joel pulled her sleeve back and turned her hand over in his. "It looks worse than it is. It won't scar. If it's bothering you I can give you a salve for it."

"I'm okay. I hardly feel it."

Joel nodded. "Sleeping in the cook's room I see?"

"It's warm. Plus there's the short commute to breakfast."

He smiled, finishing up his plate. "Well I'd best go rescue the kids from loverboy. Michael's been a pest with you gone."

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault." He grabbed his plate and headed off, stopping briefly to speak with Rick and Cap before leaving.

"Another boyfriend of yours?" Daryl took the seat vacated by Joel and hunched over his plate.

"Joel? He was checking up on me. He's our doctor."

"Seemed awfully friendly for a doc."

"We go back a ways. Joel, Michael and I arrived at the fort together."

"That part o' the long story?"

"So what do you think of Charlie so far?" She changed the subject.

"S'okay." He took a bite of fish from his plate. "Nice 'ta eat somethin' other 'n squirrel."

"Keep complimenting Sheila's cooking and she'll always make sure to give you the biggest portion."

"Good t' know."

As she finished off her plate, Emma looked at Daryl. He'd had a shower, his hair was still a bit damp. He had different clothes on. The leather coat had been replaced by a dark grey waffle-knit shirt that was a bit tight across the chest and arms, revealing the contours of muscle underneath. It looked like something from their stores.

He caught her staring. "What?"

She blushed. "Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothin'"

She finished eating while studiously ignoring the little smirk on Daryl's face.

}.{

"This seat taken?" Emma Archer plunked her basket of leather-work down on the floor next to her as she sat on one of the rocking chairs flanking the Barracks door. Daryl sat in the other with his ever-present crossbow.

The room Rick's group was staying in opened directly onto the parade square. There was an overhang from the rooms above which provided some shelter from the elements. Rick's group had been invited to post a watch on the outside of their door. One member of the fort would also be there, presumably to keep watch over the new people. It was also helpful in case they needed anything.

Archer had been given first watch.

When Daryl didn't answer she turned her attention to the leather she had been assigned to clean. It was one of her favourite tasks. She enjoyed the smell of the soap and oil, it reminded her of summers spent as stable hand.

With a discerning eye she inspected her own riding boots. There was a spot on the heel that a walker had tried to bite through years ago, she polished it to diminish the mark. Looking up she saw Daryl watching her. "I overheard Sheila talking about how much you lot ate at dinner. I think she's made fattening you all up her personal mission." He wasn't talking. "There's nothing that makes Sheila happier than to feed people."

"Grub's good."

"How's the barracks? Did everyone get settled ok?"

He nodded. "Good to have walls again."

"You spent much time inside since things fell apart?"

"Not much. Had a place once 'fore it got took."

"What was it like?"

"Prison."

"That depressing?"

"Naw, it was a prison. Fences, cells 'n the like."

"A Prison? Weren't there a lot of walkers inside? How did you get in?

"We cleared it bit by bit. Backside was bombed er somethin'. Lived in a few cell blocks."

"Funny isn't it? I spent my life thinking prison was a place to be avoided. " She put down the boots and picked up a leather vest, laying it across her lap. "Now, well… it actually sounds like a pretty good place to be."

"How'd they clear this place?"

"I wasn't here the spring that it all went down, but I have heard the story from those that were." She told him how the museum director, Mr Murphy and his summer staff were preparing for tourist season when they got reports that the 'rioting' had reached the town nearby. Mr. Murphy ordered everyone to stay inside shut the gates. "He said 'Fort Charles' walls have never been breached, that's not going to change now.'"

She explained that the fort had been staffed primarily with University students who were bunking on the premises. The fort's kitchens were stocked and they had plenty of fresh water from the well. So they posted a watch and waited.

It wasn't until the rioters made it to the gates that they realized something more sinister was going on. A military force came by and stayed for a little while why they tried to isolate the town. They filled Murphy and his people in on the situation. They eventually moved on after advising the civilians to stay behind Charles's walls and wait for help.

"No help ever came." She finished. "Survivors straggled in, seeking refuge and bringing new skills with them. Murphy knew how Charlie was meant to operate and how it could be defended. So that's what they did."

"So where is he? Murphy?"

"The second winter I was here six men came to our gates. They were in desperate shape. We took them in, and things were okay at first." She fiddled with the stitching on the vest as she tried to find the right words. "They had other ideas about how things should run." She held up the vest in front of her, admiring her cleaning job. "We lost a lot of good people then. Including Mr. Murphy."

"That's mine."

"Sorry?"

"The vest."

"Oh." She handed it over to him. "Whoever took your laundry must've put it in the leather pile for cleaning."

"Didn't need it."

"Hell yes it did. It left my sponge black."

Daryl scowled. "It smells funny."

"No, it smells CLEAN. I oiled it too."

"Like it the way it was." Daryl muttered, he knew he was being bitchy. It did feel softer in his hands.

"Headed to disintegration?"

Daryl grunted.

"Well, you're welcome."

They sat in silence for a stretch while she cleaned more boots and some leather bridles. When she finished she leaned back in her rocker and blew out the lamplight she had been working by.

Daryl broke the silence first. "You said you worked here."

"Yeah. When I was in University."

"You worked for Murphy then?"

"Yes." She thought about the older gentlemen. "He was a nice boss. I came back every summer after I graduated to visit. He let me in for free."

The door to the barracks opened and Rick came out. "Catch some rest Daryl. I've got second watch."

Daryl nodded and disappeared inside as Rick took up position by the door. He didn't sit down, instead he walked out into the square to look up at the moonlit sky. "Full moon tonight."

"It's the hunter's moon." Archer started to pile the items she had cleaned neatly into the bag. "It's the last full moon of the fall. If you go up onto the walls you can see forever."

"I'll bet."

The sound of a door opening and closing across the parade square drew their attention. Cap could be seen clearly in the moonlight as he walked over to them.

"That'll be my queue to leave." Archer advised, picking up her things.

"Good night Ms Archer."

She paused, looking back over her shoulder at Rick. "Mind if I ask, before this went down. Were you a cop?"

She saw him smile in the moonlight. "Sherriff"

"Thought so."

Cap arrived then and shoo'd her off. "Get to bed. You need the sleep."

"Right after I drop this off at the laundry pick-up." She hauled her work back to their laundry facility where the owners of the gear would fetch their things in the morning.

As she ducked into her room, she could hear Cap and Rick talking in low voices. She cracked her window open a bit so that she could listen to the low murmur of their conversation as she fell asleep under her heavy blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-The morning after-

Emma Archer awoke with a start, heart racing and sweat pouring down her back. _Another nightmare_. She was tired but she knew there was no going back to sleep. The pre-dawn light was already filtering into her room. _Time to get something to eat._

The kitchen was always warm as the fires in stone ovens were never extinguished. It was why she'd always slept in the adjacent rooms. She padded into the kitchen in her tank top and pajama bottoms, not bothering with slippers.

She was stretching up for a bowl on a high shelf when Daryl spoke up. "G'mornin'" he said quietly. He had been sitting in the corner by the window.

Archer jumped, gasping "You gave me a heart attack."

"Waz just sittin' here."

"Sure." _Like a ninja_, she thought. "You have breakfast yet?"

Daryl shook his head and got up from his seat.

"Sheila usually leaves something on the hearth for the early risers." She turned back to the shelf, and tried stretching up for the bowls, they were piled high and just out of her reach. She was about to look for the stool when Daryl came up behind her.

"Lemme help." His warm hand rested on her hip, touching the bare skin at the hem of her shirt as he gently nudged her aside. His other hand brushed absentmindedly up her bare arm as he reached for the bowl, his hip briefly pressing into hers. "Here." He passed two down.

"Th-Thank you." She stammered, the scent of him filling her nostrils. He smelled of pine soap and leather. "Sheila usually leaves something for the early risers." She grabbed a ladle and headed over to the cauldron sitting on the hearth.

"Yeah, you mentioned that." Daryl smiled and leaned against the counter. She could feel him watching her.

"I did?" She did. _Damn, he was distracting_. "Looks like oatmeal." She ladled out two bowls and brought them to the long table with a couple spoons.

She filled a cast iron kettle with water and set it on the top of the iron stove. "Do you like Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee."

She grabbed a couple of mugs and dug through the large armoires that served as their pantry. "Instant ok? It's all we have."

Daryl shrugged. She dropped a few spoonfuls into each cup and set them aside. There was a pitcher on the counter, she sniffed the liquid inside. "Care for some cider?"

"This a bed 'n breakfast?"

"Shut up." She poured two glasses and set them on the table. She sat down cross legged on the bench at the table. Daryl sat across from her.

"Why are you up so early?" She was the first one to break the silence. "Were you on watch again?"

"Used to gettin' up early t'hunt." Daryl shrugged. "'Cept here I'm not s'posed to leave."

"That's just temporary. Once you've been here a little while you can come and go as you please." She noticed Daryl had finished his bowl. "Do you want more?"

"Don't seem fair ta eat it all."

"Breakfast isn't for a little while yet. Sheila and whoever's on breakfast duty will be around soon. This is just here for people coming off watch. There's plenty, help yourself if you want more."

"Think I will."

Daryl was getting himself a second helping when Sheila came in. "Good morning!" She chirped. "Oh good, you found the oatmeal. I forgot to tell you lot to help yourselves."

She hung her coat by the door and rolled up her sleeves. She surveyed the room, looking Archer up and down. "Em are you on kitchen duty? 'Cause if you are you really ought to put some shoes on."

"Sorry Sheila, I'm supposed to clear with Guy and Jean this morning. I think Joel's on today."

"That boy is always late." She muttered with a frown.

"I'll help." Daryl offered.

Sheila smiled "Aw, aren't you a sweetheart! Come over here and I'll show you how to start the bread."

Archer placed her bowl in the wash pile and noticed the unused coffee cups still waiting for hot water. She left them for the others and headed into her room to change. As she dressed her thoughts lingered on the memory of Daryl's hand on her hip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Read the label-

A few days after the newcomer's arrival Emma had been asked to go on a run for the supplies. There was an auto-parts distribution company not too far away on the edge town that would have some of the items they needed. She'd done this run a few times; it wasn't going to be difficult.

It did seem like odd timing for the request. This was really a two or three person job but she would be going alone as most of the fort was busy with preserving the fall harvest. She didn't quite understand why it couldn't wait another week or two.

Archer was packed and standing over the sedan she'd take, discussing the run with Costas when Rick and Cap walked by.

"Headed out on a run?" Cap asked, approaching them.

"Yes. Auto-parts this time. Need to get in and out before the snow hits." Costas advised.

Rick looked puzzled. "Costas, I thought you said you stayed here?"

"I do." Costas frowned, it was a sore point with him that he was deemed too valuable to be allowed to leave. A butcher by trade, the Greek man was the only one in their group who had actually served in the military. That made him the de-facto head of defense for the fort. "Archer's going it alone. We can't spare anyone from the kitchens."

"Should be easy, it's on the edge of town and I've been there before." Archer was confident she could get the run done without incident.

"Remember." Costas emphasized to her. "The Dead are in the office building, keep to the main warehouse. Stay quiet."

"Right." She agreed. "In and out."

"It's different on your own." Costas warned. "This isn't the woods, it's more densely occupied. You must be cautious."

"Why don't I go with her?" Rick offered. "It might be helpful to have another gun handy."

"No guns." Archer advised. "I can't risk the noise. I'll be fine."

A thoughtful expression crossed Costas' face. "This job calls for quiet. How about that fellow with the Crossbow? Would you be willing to send him?"

"Daryl?" Rick nodded "I'll ask him. I'm sure he'll agree."

"Good then." Cap smiled. "It's decided. Let's find Daryl."

Emma watched the two men walk away and shook her head. "Costas, do you ever get a feeling that Cap plans these things?"

The corner of Costas' eyes crinkled slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it seem awfully coincidental that he and Rick just happen to stumble across us while we're going over the run?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Costas turned back to the map, but not before she saw a slight smile cross his lips.

"Yeah. I'm sure you don't." Emma was certain this was another test for Rick's group. The depot they were headed to was not of any significant value to them, it was a good way to see how willing Rick was to help.

}.{

"So how come you don't carry a gun?" Daryl asked from the passenger seat.

"I'm a terrible shot." Archer turned off the main highway onto the road to town.

"Serious?"

"Serious. Costas spent months trying to teach me. Shotguns, rifles, hand guns… I have been declared hopeless."

"How'd you survive this long without one?"

"I'm pretty good with a stick."

"A stick?" Daryl was skeptical.

"Yeah. I'm low tech." That elicited another chuckle from Daryl. She liked to hear him laugh.

"Maybe I'll show you the bow. Maybe you're a better _archer_ than gunman."

"Ha ha." She laughed at the play on her name. "We're close and everything's been quiet. I think we're good to park outside. No need to walk in on foot."

She pulled into the parking lot of the depot, ensuring that she left the keys in the ignition and the car facing their escape. There was a two story office building attached to a warehouse. She scanned her surroundings. "Something's different." She said as they got out of the car.

"Whaddya mean?" Daryl asked softly, his crossbow ready.

"I can't pin it down." _Was that garbage bin there before? Was the door to the truck bay opened or closed last time she was there?_ "I think someone's been here."

"Think they're still here?"

"I don't think so. There's not much here." She headed over to the warehouse employee entrance and peered in through the small dusty window. "Damn." She whispered.

"What?"

"Someone's been here. The door to the office building is open. I don't see any walkers in the warehouse, but I'm betting they'll come if they hear us."

Daryl looked through the window. "Doesn't look so bad. Where's our target?"

"Do you see the storage room on the far wall? It's a red door."

"Yep."

"It's in there."

"You wanna leave?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No."

"Then let's go."

}.{

"Shit!" Daryl hissed from somewhere in the shelving.

"What?" She whispered back. Not taking her eyes off the crack in the door she was peering through.

"Fuck!"

"Daryl?" She glanced back into the darkened storage room behind her, but didn't see him. The sound of shuffling drew her attention back to the space she'd been watching outside of the storage room. There were more walkers now, getting out was going to be tricky. "Daryl, we've got a problem here."

"Fuck me!"

She heard something fall onto the concrete ground below. So did the walkers.

Archer quickly closed the door and stuck a broom in the handles to slow the walkers down. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would buy them time. After thinking about it, she added a mop too before running back into the storage room to find Daryl.

She saw him rubbing his eyes and cursing. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Got somethin' in my eyes." Daryl's eyes were tearing. "Hurts like a bitch."

"Stop rubbing your eyes" She ordered, pulling his hands away from his face. "Do you know what it was?"

He slapped her hands away. "How the fuck should I know?"

She could hear a crack from the door, the walkers were coming. "How did it happen? Where's the bottle?"

"Grabbed somethin' on the shelf 'n got sprayed. Dropped it somewhere."

She looked down and spied the offending bottle immediately. It was punctured and its contents must have sprayed when he squeezed it. Tossing it into a plastic bag she had in her pocket she stowed it in her backpack.

Archer spotted a small high window with a sturdy shelving unit under it. She grabbed Daryl by the arm and dragged him with her. "We've got to climb Daryl. There are about five shelves, equal distance apart. There's a window at the top which we're going to jump out."

Softly cursing he scrambled up the shelves behind her. They made it to the top just as the walkers broke through the door to the storage room. She looked out the window and saw only two stray walkers.

"Okay, listen carefully. I'm going to break the window and jump down. There are a few walkers, so wait for me to call clear before you come through the window. It's only one story, but you're going to need to do a hang-drop 'cause we're pretty high. I'll lead you back to the car."

"Fuck this shit." Daryl cussed.

"For God's sake don't let the walkers inside grab your feet."

She broke the glass with a booted heel and cleared away all the broken bits as quickly as possible. She tossed her pack down first, dropping down after it. Archer found her footing just in time to come up swinging at two walkers. "NOW!" She yelled back to Daryl.

His pack came out and he quickly followed, landing on it and falling sideways. He issued another string of colorful expletives.

"You okay?"

"This fucking sucks." He got up, grabbing his pack and slinging it onto his back with the crossbow.

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered under her breath and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

There were no other walkers outside. When they reached their vehicle Archer tossed Daryl's pack in the back seat and stood him against the hood of the car. She fished through her pack for the bottle that had sprayed Daryl. In the daylight she was able to read the emergency instructions on the label.

"Okay, lean back Daryl, I've got to flush your eyes." She put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the hood. She leaned over him with a water bottle in one hand and used the other to pry open his eye.

"Don't need no nursemaid." He cursed, batting her hand away.

"Shut up and take it like a man." She elbowed his hand away. With one hand she held an eye open and gently poured a trickle of water into his tear duct, letting it run off the other outside corner of his eye. He stopped fighting her and settled his hands on her hips as she worked. She used the entire contents of one bottle on his eye, repeating the process on the second with another bottle.

"Any better?" She asked when she was done. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Some."

"Okay. Let's get back to Joel, see what he can do." She opened the passenger side door for him before getting in the driver's seat.

}.{

She was sitting in the infirmary while Joel inspected Daryl's eyes as he lay on the wooden table used for exams. Michael was at Joel's desk, reading the contents of the offending bottle carefully.

"Looks like some kind of concentrated form of cleaner." Michael said "It's not a name brand, so I'm guessing it's industrial."

"Shit." Daryl cursed.

"Well, I don't see any scarring." Joel turned out the light he'd been using and leaned back against the wall. "Do you see anything on the bottle that would suggest a strong acid or base?"

Michael shook his head. "I'm going to re-check my reference books to be sure, but I don't see anything alarming."

"That's what I thought too." Joel ran a hand through his hair. "There's some definite irritation. Daryl I'd like to flush your eyes with saline a few more times and keep up with the cool compresses."

"Shit." Daryl's eyes had swollen shut on the drive back. He looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Do you want a sedative?" Joel offered.

"Fuck that."

"I'll take that as a no." Joel grabbed a squirt bottle of saline and set about flushing Daryl's eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rick was hovering by the door.

"I believe so." Joel was having a hard time keeping the swollen eye open. "Emma wash up and give me a hand here."

Archer cleaned her hands with the wash station Joel kept for that purpose and stood on the other side of Daryl's head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold his eye open for me, I'm going to try to get under the eyelid."

"Fuckin' shit." Daryl cussed.

Joel ignored him and kept working. "How long before you were able to flush the eye?"

"Not sure. Ten minutes?" Archer tried to remember.

"It's a good thing you grabbed the bottle, Em." Michael said. "Without it, we wouldn't know which treatment to use."

"That was good thinking." Rick agreed.

Archer blushed from the praise. "Anyone would have thought of that."

"I didn't." Daryl said.

"You had other things on your mind." Archer released Daryl's eyelid when Joel stepped back.

"All done for now." Joel wiped his hands on a towel. "I'm going to ask you to stay here for the day, Daryl. We'll keep a cold compress on your eyes to get the swelling down."

"Shit."

"Thank you Joel." Rick extended his hand to Joel.

Joel accepted it. "Hey, it's what I do."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with him." Rick looked over.

"Sure. My room's next door over if you need me. I'll be back in an hour to check on him."

Michael left with Joel, leaving her alone with the other two men.

"It sure is nice to have a doctor around." Rick helped Daryl into a cot. "Do you know what he did before?"

Archer smiled "Joel started in Emergency but left to take over a family practice."

"That was fortunate; I understand that the hospitals were one of the first places to fall."

She nodded. "Before I head out, is there anything you or Daryl want? I can make a run to the kitchen for you."

"I'm fine." Daryl grumbled.

"You sure? Maybe a drink or something?"

"It's okay, you go." Rick smiled. "You've done enough. I can get anything if he changes his mind."

"Okay. See you both later." She headed out the door to find out what chores had been assigned to her for the afternoon.

}.{

The following morning Archer was reading in the kitchen when Daryl found her. Sundays were often quiet around the fort. It was generally agreed that a day of rest was needed, so only the most necessary work was done. Archer had seen to the animals early that morning and had the rest of the day free.

Daryl sat down next to her and knocked his booted foot against hers. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She looked up from her page and scanned his eyes. They were red-rimmed and a little puffy, but otherwise ok. "Your eyes look much better."

"Yep. Doc says I'm clear."

"That must be a relief."

"Glad to be out again." He took a bite of the apple he'd snagged off the counter. "Don't like being cooped up."

She chuckled softly, he reminded her of her horse, Churchill. He hated stall rest.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She closed her book and set it aside. "I hear Svetlana finished a new series of drawings. I think she has your portrait done."

"I ain't sat for no picture."

"She draws from memory. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No."

"Well I am." She got up. "Come check it out with me. Sunday morning service is almost over."

"You got religion here?" He got up and followed her into the square.

"Cap does a pretty good non-denominational thing." She shrugged as they headed up to the second story. "It's not perfect, but we generally try to do something for anything anyone wants to observe."

She took him to the room they used as a Chapel. Sure enough Cap had finished and people were filtering out. Sheila and her boys were there. So were Michael and Joel. They waved at her as they headed out.

"Cap's the priest too?" Daryl moved slowly around the room, looking at the portraits on the wall.

"A minister, actually." She spotted the new portraits and strode over to them. "He has a psych degree and worked for the armed forces dealing with PTSD cases." There was a brilliant drawing of Rick holding his daughter. Svetlana captured their expressions perfectly.

Next she spied Daryl's. "Found yours." She told him. It was a picture of Daryl sitting, polishing his crossbow. He was looking out from under his bangs at the viewer. _It's perfect_.

There was another of him leaning against a wall in the fort as if he were watching someone else. She looked over her shoulder at Daryl, he was staring closely at another image with a similar expression on his face. "Daryl? Don't you want to see?"

Daryl didn't move. She wandered over to where he was, curious as to what he was looking at. It was a picture of her sitting with Michael. She was leaning into him, her loose hair trailing on his shoulder, the pair lost in private conversation.

It was a good picture of Michael. She thought Svetlana had been a bit generous with her image. In real life her hair never cascaded nicely like that. She usually had it pinned in a crown of braids around her head.

"She's good, isn't she?" Archer commented. "I can almost remember what we were talking about."

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Emma?" Michael poked his head back into the room. "Board games in the officer's mess. You in?"

"Sure." She smiled at her friend "Daryl you interested?"

"Think I'll stay awhile." Daryl said without looking at her.

"Suit yourself." She said. "See you later."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Loverboy? I think not.-

Even with first shift on watch, the kitchen was full at dinnertime. It was the only meal of the day where they tried to come together as a community. In the warmer months tables were set outside in the parade square, but the first snowfall of the season had forced them inside. Archer was sitting in her spot at the end of the table with Joel and Michael. It was a tight squeeze these days with the newcomers expanding the crowd.

Sheila, standing by the door, banged a wooden spoon on a small copper pot. This was the customary way to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, the small council has some announcements."

The small council was the group that organized the operation of the fort. Most importantly, they were the ones in charge of assigning chores and maintaining the supplies.

Sheila smiled. "As you know, we had a big harvest this year. I am happy to say that we're just about done with all the preserving this season." A cheer went up through the crowd. Everyone was sick of taking turns at the jarring station.

"This means that we'll be having our Thanksgiving celebration on Saturday. Any volunteers to help with the cooking and planning can come see me after dinner tonight." Another cheer went out. Thanksgiving always marked the end of the break-neck pace of work from the harvest. It also meant that fewer scouts would have to go out alone now that the manpower wasn't needed for the kitchens.

"Now I understand the Big Council has an announcement as well?" Sheila looked at Cap, who used a napkin to wipe his mouth before standing up.

"This Thanksgiving will be an extra special one here. We have new friends and family to be thankful for. I am happy to say that Rick and his people have accepted our offer to stay on with us permanently."

Another cheer went up from the table, hands were slapped on tables and backs. Rick's people had fit in well with the group and Emma knew the Big Council had hoped that they would stay.

Emma looked at the corner table by the door where Daryl sat with Costas and Michonne. She was quite glad they were staying. As if sensing her eyes, Daryl looked over at her. She smiled at him. He gave her a slight nod, before turning back to his plate.

"Daryl's a bit cagey. Don't you think?" Joel asked no one in particular.

"If that's what you want to call it." Michael answered.

}.{

The day after the announcement that they were staying, Rick's group had been given new accommodations throughout the fort. With the size of their group expanding, it was decided that the barracks would be turned into their new dining hall. A couple of the fort guys had set up an impromptu band stand in the corner and had re-located the fort's upright piano into the room.

Following their Thanksgiving feast, the fort's musicians played a random assortment of whatever songs they could remember, while the rest of their community sang or danced along. The party was going strong long after the sun disappeared from the sky.

She'd noticed Daryl had been sitting in a corner of the room playing wallflower. She'd seen him refuse a few ladies who asked for a dance. There were more men than women, so those that wanted to dance easily found other partners.

Joel loved to dance and he was good too. Archer's brother had dragged her to dance lessons when he wanted to surprise his fiancée. Since Emma could keep up with him, Joel always chose her as his partner. Many of the fort's residence enjoyed watching and cheering them on. Being the ham that he was, Joel fed into it. He'd swing Emma around, dip her, and generally make her very dizzy.

There was only so much fun that she could take before she was positively exhausted. When she had a chance, she pawned Joel off on Maggie and retreated outside.

She was surprised to see that Daryl had followed her outside. "You're breaking hearts tonight, Mr. Dixon." She teased, pulling off her ballet flats. She'd worn a knee length jersey dress to dinner, knowing full well that Joel was going to give her a workout on the dance floor.

"What?" Daryl sounded puzzled.

"You didn't dance. I take it you're not a dancer?"

"Just wasn't feelin' it."

She leaned against the stone wall of the fort and wiggled her toes on the cold floor. "Well, maybe next time."

"You 'n Joel danced a lot."

"Yes. He's merciless." She stretched her arms over her head.

"Loverboy don' t mind sharing?" Daryl said a bit too casually.

"You mean Michael? He can't really dance much but he doesn't want to spoil Joel's fun. He usually just plays with the band or sings with everyone else." The cold air on her sweaty skin caused her to shiver.

"Here." Daryl shucked off his leather jacket and held it out for her.

She waved him off apologetically. "It's okay, I don't want to get sweat all over it."

"S'arright." His voice was soft as he placed the jacket on her shoulders, gently dragging his fingers across her collarbone as he did so. "Nothin' wrong w'a sweaty woman… so long as she enjoys herself."

She blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

"Walk a bit?" He asked.

"Just let me pop my shoes on." She dropped her flats onto the ground and slipped into them.

"No boots today." Daryl commented as they started walking around the edge of the square.

"Boots are for work. These are for dancing."

"You got shoes for all occasions?" Daryl crossed his arms and looked at her from under his fringe.

"Hey, I'm a woman. Women like their shoes." She chuckled a bit, looking up at the sky. "I used to be much worse. I had all kinds of shoes before, really silly ones too."

"Silly?"

"Oh yes, the higher the heel the better. Limo shoes, we used to call them."

"Ride in a lot o' limos?"

"No. It's just what my friends and I called shoes that were really only good for getting in and out of cars. The high and dainty types you couldn't walk in for a long time." She sighed. "No place for those now."

"But those are?" He pointed to her flats.

"Well, I can run in them, so yeah." She shrugged. "Can't live in riding boots all the time."

They walked for a little while in silence, Archer led them past the gatehouse to the lower fort. There was a good view of the river on the south side. They stopped to admire the moonlight on the water. She pulled Daryl's coat closer around her shoulder in an effort to shelter herself from the breeze off the water.

Daryl broke the silence. "You really never used a gun?"

She cast him a sideways glance. "Do I need one right now?"

"Out there." He nodded his head towards the gates. "You just have a knife on ya."

"I told you, I'm horrible."

"What about loverboy? He a good shot?"

"You mean Michael? Yeah, he's fair."

"So gimpy has skills afterall."

"Don't call him that." She scowled. "You don't know Michael. He worked hard to learn to shoot. It's not easy for him, being trapped in the walls all the time."

"Sorry, didn't mean ta diss your boyfriend." Daryl muttered.

"Wait a second," Archer looked over at Daryl. "do you actually think that Michael and I have a thing?"

Daryl didn't turn back. She looked back at the river and chuckled. "You really haven't noticed, have you."

"Noticed enough."

"We're not like that, Daryl. Michael and I are friends. That's all."

"Sure. You 'n loverboy 'r friends."

She laughed out loud at that. "I don't call him loverboy. That's what Joel calls him." She could tell that Daryl was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So?"

"Still don't get it, do you."

"Get what?"

" THINK about it, Daryl. Michael and Joel. " She glanced at Daryl, she could see the wheels turning.

"They're gay?" Daryl shook his head. "Naw."

"Yes." She sighed "Look, Michael's parents were very traditional. They would never have supported him, so he kept that side of himself pretty closeted. Even though the world's gone crazy, he has a hard time showing affection in public. He's very private about it."

"Shiiit."

"What? You have some kind of issue with that?"

"Naw, I just…" Daryl shook his head. ".. the way he's always lookin' out for you. He's always got his arm 'round you … didn't look gay t'me."

"We're close. Michael and I have been through a lot together. "

"That a part o' the long story?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." She turned around and headed back to the upper fort. "Like I said, take me out for coffee one day and I'll tell you about it."

Daryl turned to look at her, but he didn't follow. "Yeah, we'll stop at Starbucks."

She laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-He bites any hand that feeds him. -

Churchill wanted to run, but she held him back. The gelding knew they were on the trail home and was keen to return to Fort Charles. Sal and Archer had gone out after breakfast out on a perimeter check of all the pits and traps they'd set up for the Dead. The traps had caught a surprising number of walkers, leading her to believe that a herd had gone through the area. They had put down the ones that were stuck on the pike fences, but left the ones in the pits. She'd send a crew out to deal with them tomorrow.

As the two riders approached the Fort, the sun was low on the horizon.

Sal's grey mare, Dolly, trotted up beside Churchill. "It'll be nice to get home." Sal said, offering her an apple from his pack.

She took it gratefully. "I bet we missed dinner."

"Maybe not. The days are shorter now." Sal ducked a low branch and his horse took the opportunity to put her head down and clip off some grass as they walked. "Well, at least Dolly here is enjoying the buffet."

As they cleared the woods they could hear shouts from inside the fort signaling for the gate to be opened. The heavy cranking sound of the gates being opened made Churchill pull harder on the bit. "Damn." She cursed. "You and Dolly go ahead, Sal. Churchill and I need to have a chat."

Sal chuckled and waved as he continued ahead of her. She pulled Churchill into a halt.

"Now Churchill." She chided the gelding. "Until you settle down we're going to do the standing thing."

Churchill's ears flicked back and forth, he danced forwards a bit. She halted him and made him back up two steps for every step he took forward. She could feel his body tense up, he wanted so badly to go to his stall. Archer knew Churchill had to be made to listen, otherwise he'd quickly become unmanageable. She couldn't have a horse that raced in through the gates whenever they got home from a run. That could very easily cause an accident.

After ten minutes, Churchill sighed and relaxed. She waited a minute longer before asking him to walk forward. When he started rushing again, she asked him to stop again. This time he listened on the first try. When she let him go forward again, he'd stopped rushing. Once inside the gates she dismounted and led him into the stables. Rick and Carl were in Dolly's stall, brushing her down.

"Where's Sal?" She asked.

"I sent him off to dinner." Rick said. "Told him Carl and I'd look after the horses so you two could get warmed up."

"That's nice of you."

"Least we can do." Rick said. "Besides, I like horses."

Carl came around to take Churchill's reins, Archer waved him off. "Churchill's a bit of an ill-mannered beast. It's probably best if I just brush him down. If you wouldn't mind putting away his tack I'd appreciate it."

"We've had horses before, I can handle him" Carl said.

"I know, but Churchill's evil. Mostly it's just Sal and I that deal with him."

"How'd you come across him?" Rick asked.

"He was a sale horse at the barn Michael and I rode at. His owner was having a hard time selling him." She rubbed Churchill's ears lovingly. "He kept biting all the prospective buyers. When Michael and I ran, we set off on horseback. Churchill just happened to be in his stall at the time."

"He doesn't seem so bad." Carl said.

She eyed the liver-chestnut carefully as she pulled his saddle off and handed it to Carl, "He's better with me now but I still won't turn my back on him. Dolly there will happily munch her hay and ignore you while you brush her. Churchill here is always watching, always waiting for the one second you take your eyes off him."

"You say that like you enjoy it." Rick said.

"I like my horses big and dumb like Tank over there," She pointed to Micheal's barrel chested chestnut mare. "but Churchill is fun to ride. He's smart and that means he learns fast. He also got a lot more agreable when he could take out his aggression on the dead."

"Seriously?" Carl said

"Dead serious. He's as good as two men out there in a fight."

"No way." Carl shook his head. "You're making that up."

Rick came over to lean against Churchill's stall as she finished brushing him. "That would come in handy." He reached a hand over to pat Churchill's neck and yanked it away as the gelding snaked his head around to snap at him. "I see what you mean."

"Ill mannered beast." She muttered leaving Churchill's stall and closing the door behind her.

Rick reached over for her brushes. "Go on. You've been out all day. We'll clean up."

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully, handing Carl her brush before leaving the father and son to tidy up the barn. Archer walked out into the square and found night had fallen. The wind had picked up and was blowing across the pavement, swirling dried leaves around in the corners of the fort. She jogged over to the kitchen and let herself in, being careful not to let the wind blow the door wide open. As it was, she had to lean against the door to shut it.

"Took you long enough." Daryl was setting out a bowl of stew on the table. "Sal's been here and gone."

"I had to take care of Churchill." She hung her coat on the hook outside of her bedroom door. She noticed they were alone. "You the chef now?"

"My turn on dishes." He was standing at the counter, elbow deep in a basin they used for dishwashing. It stuck Archer as an odd sight. "Sent Sheila off with her boys, told her I'd take care of the rest."

"That was kind of you." She sat down at the table and started in on her stew. It was warm and filled up the pit in her stomach that had developed over the day.

"Sal says you've got fist watch." Daryl's back was to her as he worked.

"That I do."

"Mind if I join you?"

"On watch?"

Daryl shrugged but didn't turn around.

"Sure, I guess." She wasn't sure why anyone would want to take a watch. Sitting around was dull work, but she supposed Daryl might be feeling a bit cooped up inside the Fort. She would appreciate the company at least. "I'm on the North wall tonight, bring your crossbow and a warm coat."

"Yes m'am."

"Don't you M'am me. Mister Dixon." She chided. "You can't charm me like you charmed Sheila you know."

Daryl chuckled. "Wouldn't dare."

She finished her stew and set her dish in the pile next to Daryl. "Need a hand?" she offered.

He shook his head "Almost done. Costas wants ta see ya 'fore watch."

"Thanks. Do you want me to meet you here before I go on the wall?"

"I'll find ya."

"See you in about an hour then." She grabbed her coat and shuffled out the door into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-The long story-

The big council, a leadership group responsible for the overall safety of the fort, had met in Costa's room to discuss the unusual amount of walkers Sal and Archer had found.

They had all seen migrations of the dead in the fall as they moved away from the cooler climates, but the number of dead in the traps hinted that an unusually large group coming had passed through. In the end, they decided to put off setting up the windmill for electric power until a good cold set in. The noise and motion of it tended to draw walkers, and if they were going to be herds in the area, it was best to lay low.

Archer was replaying the conversation over in her head as she held her post on the wall. The wind was dying down, but it still tugged strands of her hair out of the braid she kept it in. She pushed them out of her eyes as she scanned the perimeter.

"Hey." Daryl said as he came to join her at her perch. She noticed he was wearing a heavy coat from their supplies.

"Do you like the coat?" She asked.

"S'okay." Daryl pulled two mugs out of his pockets and set them on the edge of the wall. He pulled a thermos out as well, and filled the mugs. He handed her one.

"Here."

She sniffed the cup. "Coffee?"

He nodded.

"Thank God." She held the warm mug in her hands. "It's been a long day, this is just what I needed." She thought she saw Daryl smile, but she couldn't be sure.

"How 'bout that long story then."

She blinked "Sorry?"

"You said you'd tell me if I took you out for a coffee."

"Oh. You want to know how Michael and I ended up at Charlie."

He nodded. "We're out. I brought coffee."

"Fair enough. I'm not sure where to start though."

Daryl stayed quiet, waiting for her to begin.

"I guess I should start with Michael, since it seems my life has been wrapped up with him. You know how Michael's always on crutches? It's some neurological thing, I can never remember what it's called. He's been in a therapeutic riding program since he was a kid."

"I started volunteering at that program when I was in high school, that's where we met. I was generally assigned to tack up his horse and help him in the lessons. We were chatting one day about Universities and found out we were both accepted to one not far from here."

"There wasn't a therapeutic program nearby, and he wanted to keep riding. He was good enough to go out without help, but given his issues, it wasn't a good idea for him to be alone. Since I love riding, we worked out a plan to go out on the weekends together. We found a hunt club nearby that had suitable horses and good trail access. Every weekend we'd carpool up to the barn and head out for a few hours. The deal was I'd tack up, and Michael would clean the equipment afterwards."

"It was nice. Sometimes we'd chat about school, movies, tv shows we liked… Sometimes we'd just ride for hours without saying much at all."

"After graduation Michael took a research position at the University. I got a job at a logistics company nearby. We stayed in town and continued getting together to ride. That's where we were when all hell broke loose. We'd gotten up early that day at headed out to the barn. There were reports of rioting in the big city, but it just seemed so far away…. We'd been out nearly all day, when we got back to the barn we heard that there were roadblocks in place around our town."

She shook her head. "Honestly Daryl, we thought it would all pass. I mean, who could have seen this coming? We just drove to this out of the way motel on the highway and booked a room for the night. The place was such a dive, the TV didn't work, the radio was crap… " She chuckled, "We nicknamed it the Bates motel. We joked all night that someone was going to try to kill us in our sleep."

"The next morning I went out for a coffee run. I had just parked at the donut shop when I saw this man in the parking lot covered in blood. He was just staggering around so I thought maybe he'd been hit by a car. I was going to go over and ask him if he needed help when he launched himself at a woman that came out of the shop." She shuddered at the memory "It took me a minute to realize he was eating her."

Daryl nodded. "Walker."

"Yes. I didn't know it at the time though. A couple of guys from the shop came out to stop him, and he just attacked them too. There was blood everywhere. They finally subdued him and we trying to call 911, when the woman got up and started attacking people…. At that point I just got right back into the car and drove back to the motel." She took a deep breath. "I thought I was going crazy. When I told Michael, he could scarcely believe it either. We thought it had to be a drug thing…"

"Drugs don' make people do that." Daryl's eyes were on her now.

"No kidding." She sipped her coffee. "I kept trying to reach the police from the motel. That's when the screaming started. I could hear it coming from the other rooms…I looked out the window and saw more of them. They'd come from the highway. I don't know how many…" Archer paused. "I guess now it wouldn't seem so bad, but then? I had no idea what was going on. I was lucky that we'd parked right by our door. We decided to make for the car. I used the keyless entry to pop the trunk of our SUV, Michael closed it behind him while I climbed over into the driver's seat. There were a few pounding on the doors of the car. I'm sure I ran some over... We headed to the highway, but there were just more and more of them. Cars were all over the place. It was insane."

"Michael suggested we go back to the barn. He thought with the horses we'd be able to take the back trails and get somewhere safe. When we got there most of the horses were out in the fields. The horse Michael rode, Tank, was in the barn. I tacked her up and threw my saddle on the next closest horse, Churchill."

"When we left for the back trails, there were people eating the horses in the front paddocks. We ran hard and fast, avoiding any roads or places where we might be seen. Michael had grabbed the maps from the car before we left, and he was keeping track of where we were. All I could think of was running."

"We ran for days. Walking the horses when we could, sometimes I'd switch Michael onto Churchill and lead Tank to give her a rest. We hid in old barns and cabins we found. We even spent a few days in a cave. Whenever we stopped for too long, those things would catch up to us. It took me a little while to figure out the head shot thing. Once I sorted that out, I started scavenging for food in out of the way places. We made it all the way out to a big provincial park. There we grabbed supplies from a park store and headed into the deep woods. We swam the horses across lakes and forded rivers. Eventually we stopped at an old forest ranger's cabin. We lived off fish and whatever edible plants we found."

"We stayed there most of the summer, but the cabin wasn't winterized and we knew we had to find someplace with more food for us and the horses. We set out for a distribution center I knew off not too far from the park that catered to farmers. We had hoped to find feed for the horses, it was isolated enough that we didn't think there would be many walkers."

"We made it just as the snow started to fall. There was already an older man inside. I think he used to work there. When we showed up, he took one look at us and let us in. He said we'd work out some kind of arrangement."

Archer's mouth settled into a grim line. "After a couple days, he followed me into the ladies' washroom and locked the door behind us. He set about explaining what kind of arrangement he had been talking about."

Daryl's eyes darkened, but he remained silent.

"He went into great detail about how he wanted to hurt me. Even though what he wanted was horrible, I'll admit that I thought about giving in. The horses were weak, we were hungry and Michael couldn't walk at all. I didn't think that we'd make it outside. Then that man told me what he would do to Michael if I didn't comply."

She paused. "He shouldn't have said that."

"I fought him, hard. Michael dragged himself to the door and tried to break it down." She looked down at her cup. "He couldn't help me."

"In the end, I had a couple broken ribs and my face got really messed up. That bastard didn't get what he wanted. I killed him with a shard from the bathroom mirror."

"In fact, I killed him twice." She shrugged. "That's when we figured out that everyone turns. In that particular scenario, I was quite glad for the opportunity to kill him again."

"Damn straight." Daryl raised his cup in salute.

"We lived well that winter, the horses had ample feed and enough hay. Michael figured out which feeds we could eat. There were coats for us and blankets for the horses. We even found a stash of guns and ammo. But we knew we couldn't stay there. We needed a permanent place, something we could defend. That's when the idea to come to Fort Charles came to me. I talked it over with Michael, I thought maybe I could clear it in stages. We didn't need the whole fort, just some of it."

"We packed what we could reasonably carry and left when we thought the grazing would be good enough to support the horses. We looked for more supplies along the way. Generally Michael would stay out of sight while I'd sneak into towns. "

"That's how I found Joel. He'd been beaten up very badly and was in a Dentist's office looking for pain killers and bandages when I walked in on him. We just stood there and stared at each other. He very politely said _'Would you be so kind as to help reset my shoulder?' _" She smiled at the memory. "He was all filthy and bedraggled; the words just didn't match what I was seeing. I helped patch him up. Once I found out he was a doctor, well, I had to bring him to Michael."

"Life was better with Joel. He and Michael hit it off right away. I didn't worry so much about Michael when I did supply runs and Joel knew what meds would help manage Michael's symptoms. We made it to Fort Charles in late summer."

"As soon as I saw Charlie I knew it was occupied, I could see people moving around, and there were new fortifications on the perimeter. We camped in the woods that night and talked it over. It was decided that one of us should go to the fort to see if everything was ok. The boys thought Joel should go… I think they were worried I'd get raped. If it was safe, Joel would come back and get us. If he wasn't back in 48hrs, we were to run. "

"Somethin' tells me you didn't listen." Daryl was looking at her intently.

"I snuck out after they'd fallen asleep and headed to Charlie on foot. I was at the gates before dawn. I caught Trapper by surprise." She laughed. "He was this crusty old man. He'd been heading out to check the snares and there I was. At first he thought I was a biter. He was raising his shotgun to shoot me when I asked him not to." She chuckled. "I'll never forget the look of shock on his face. He just sighed, opened the gate and let me in without question. Took me to the kitchen and sat with me until Mr. Murphy got there."

"That the same Murphy you worked for?" Daryl asked.

"The very same. I was never so glad to see a friendly face. I went to get the others right away. We've been here ever since."

Daryl drank the last drop of coffee from his cup. "What happened to Trapper?"

"He got bit."

"Shame."

"Yeah. He was a disgruntled old man, but I liked him."

" ' nother cup?" Daryl asked, offering her the thermos.

"Please." As he filled her mug she asked "So what's your long story?"

"Not that long."

"Come on, I told you mine."

Daryl shrugged, "What d'ya wanna know?"

"Where were you when it started? How did you meet everyone? How'd you end up here?"

"Well that last part ya already know. Some crazy ass woman was stalkin' us in th' woods and lured us back with promises of paradise."

She laughed. "Before that."

Daryl gave her the cliff notes version of meeting the group, being sure to gloss over the bits he wasn't willing to share. He did tell her about Merle, though. He hadn't expected to.

"What about before everything happened? Who was Daryl Dixon during the days before this mess?"

"Does it matter?" Daryl ducked his eyes behind his long hair.

Archer sat thoughtfully for a moment. " No. I suppose it really doesn't. I don't think we'll see those times again." She bit her lip and looked down. "Shame about your brother though."

"Merle was a dick." Daryl looked up at her again. "You'd a hated him."

"Maybe, but he was your dick."

Daryl guffawed, slapping a hand on his thigh.

Archer blushed furiously. "You know what I mean."

"I sure do. You got family?"

"Mom died from Cancer a few years before all this. My Dad and my brother's family are all I had."

"Older or yonger brother?"

"Five years older, but to hear him talk you'd think it was ten. He's married and has a daughter, Kate, she's three." She stopped herself. "Actually, she'd be much older than that now."

"I take it they didn't make it." Daryl said softly.

"I don't know. Dad's a pilot, he was stranded in Japan when they closed the airports there. Before my cell phone died I got a text from my brother in Scotland. He was taking my niece to get my sister-in-law from the Castle."

"Castle?"

"There's this monstrous Castle in Edinburgh. My sister-in-law is one of the curators of their collection."

"Maybe he made it."

"I try not to think about it too much."

"This Castle, does it have big walls?"

She nodded. "The biggest. It's up on a rise too, higher than Charles."

"If he's anything like you, I bet he made it. Prob'ly holed up in there, worried sick about you."

"Maybe." She was looking out at the moonlit plain as a single walker staggered across the field, too far away to be hit. With no light visible from the fort, it just walked by, oblivious to the living eyes that watched it pass.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-The Lesson-

"Can I come?" Carl had entered the stable as Archer finished readying Tank for Michael.

"Not sure that's a good idea, kid." Michael put his arm over Tank's shoulder and took her reins from Archer.

"C'mon. I've ridden lots of times." He looked at Archer pleadingly.

Archer raised an eyebrow at Michael before disappearing into Churchill's stall. She could hear them talking.

"How many lessons have you had?"

"I didn't need lessons." Carl was annoyed now. "My Dad taught me at the prison."

"Look, there's riding and then there's _riding_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Archer sighed, emerging from Churchill's stall. "If your Dad says it's okay, I'll give you a few lessons. Not today though. We're supposed to do a run on the perimeter before sundown."

"I don't need lessons. I've never fallen off!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Exactly." He turned to Archer. "Ready?"

She nodded "Can you and Tank walk out together or do you need a hand?"

"This is bullshit." Carl cursed earning him a dirty look from Michael.

"We're good." Michael said as he clucked to Tank. The big mare flicked an ear back to him and walked forward slowly so Michael could walk beside her. Archer and Churchill followed, leaving a brooding Carl in the barn.

She dropped her reins and ordered Churchill to stand as Michael led Tank beside a ramp. He hobbled up the ramp with Tank keeping pace beside. At the top he leaned over her and settled himself into the saddle. Archer came around and fastened the straps that held his legs tightly to Tank's side.

Next she applied the make-shift armor they'd cobbled together out of pieces of sports equipment and harness. They didn't always use it, but given the increase in activity in the area it was a must. The gear protected the rider's legs and the horses' flanks from the dead. They'd painted all the armor in shades of brown and green to provide camouflage. The horses also wore protective boots for their lower legs.

Unlike Tank's armor, which had been made specifically to protect Michael, Churchill's set was not integrated into his rider's gear. He was already wearing his, she only needed to add a pair of chaps that provided protection to the outside of her legs.

For weapons, they carried long staffs in their hands. Michael, who was a relatively good shot, carried a gun while she has a long knife.

"Set?" Michael asked, adjusting the strap on his helmet.

She snapped hers on and nodded. They walked the horses through the parade square and passed the group who had been working on preserving food from their fall harvest. She saw many from Rick's group hard at work. Including Daryl, who was stoking a fire under a large cauldron.

A loud whistle sounded across the square causing Churchill to jump. The gelding grabbed at his bit and started prancing as the fort erupted into activity. People were dashing to their emergency posts as word spread that the dead approached. Sheila, like a true drill sergeant, ordered Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie to find Costas on the walls. She sent the others to various gates and rally points in the fort. She held back Carl and her eldest to manage the fires and stop what they were working on from burning.

"Michael! Archer!" Sheila's youngest came barreling from the opening to the lower fort. "Costas wants the cavalry out front!"

She and Michael exchanged a grim look before letting their mounts surge forward towards the lower fort.

"MOVE" She yelled as she came through the portcullis, Daryl and Rick dodged out of her way. As the horses careened around the corners of the fort, she looked up to see Costas on the wall, waving her out. Churchill headed towards the gates, spurred on by the cranking sound of them being raised.

Once outside, the riders slowed their horses looking for the source of the alarm.

"There!" Michael saw it first. Guy and Jean were racing across the field, hockey sticks in hand, with a swarm of walkers behind them. They wouldn't make it to the fort in time.

Churchill and Tank thundered down the grassy slope towards the chaos. The two men had passed the pike lines, but some walkers made it through and were catching up. The riders headed to place themselves between the walkers and their people. Tank was farther ahead, "DOWN!" Michael yelled to the first man. Michael's staff swung over their friend's head as he dove, taking off the head of the walker behind him.

That was the start of a deadly dance the riders had developed in their days on the run.

As the riders swung their staffs, crushing heads and stabbing skulls, the horses unleashed their own brand of violence on the walkers. Tank preferred to mow down the walkers, shoving them to the side with her weight and trampling them into the ground with her large hooves. Churchill reared, bucked and kicked at any unfortunate enough to get close. Sharp teeth grabbed rotting limbs and tore them off with ease.

The skirmish didn't last long, less than a dozen walkers had made it past the traps on the outskirts of the fields and they had been spread out nicely. Churchill snorted and pawed at the ground, letting her know he wanted to go after the walkers stuck on the pike fences. "Easy." She told him, backing him away from the traps. Others would come to clear. Her mount could easily fall lame from a misplaced kick near the pikes.

Behind her she could hear the sickening sounds of Tank's hooves dancing over the dead. She scanned the tree line and saw no movement. "Clear here, you?" She called back to Michael.

"Clear. Let's give the signal."

Both riders lifted their staffs into the air letting the people at the fort know it was safe to send out a crew to finish up.

Churchill snorted and tossed his head. Michael rode up to stand beside her, keeping Tank a respectable distance away. "Just like old times." He said grimly.

"Just like old times." She agreed.

Churchill's ears flicked back at the sound of runners coming up from behind. Looking back over her shoulder she saw the clearing crew come out, Michonne and Tyreese were with them.

"Costas says to skip patrol." Tyreese advised.

She nodded and walked her horse out while the team worked. She kept an eye on the woods but knew that the horses would sense the walkers before they would. When the crew was done, the riders followed them back into the fort. Churchill, satisfied by the day's action, walked calmly cropping grass as they went.

"Good work." Costas congratulated them when they walked through the gate. "The boys are ok, sent 'em off to rest. Sal's back at the barn, he'll give you a hand with the beasts."

Emma dismounted to give Churchill a break while Michael headed off towards the barn.

"Damn." Daryl came over, "That was somethin'."

"Sorry?" She patted the gelding's neck, trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking.

"I watched ya from the wall."

"Oh." She shrugged, loosening her mount's girth. "It's mostly Churchill."

"Saw you swing that stick. That ain't Churchill."

It was high praise, coming from Daryl. She bit her lip and avoided eye contact. She didn't want him to see how pleased she was at the compliment. "I guess I've had practice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-What's in a name?-

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Archer walked alongside Michael towards the make-shift firing range located in one of the Fortress' dry moats.

"Costas' right, it might be a good idea for you to try a different teacher."

"Why don't you teach me? You're a good shot."

"You forget, I've seen you around guns before." Michael stumbled on the uneven ground, dropping a crutch. "Jesus Christ."

Archer steadied him and handed him back his walking aid. He was frowning, she knew he hated being weak. It's why he overcompensated by coming up with new ways to merge the fort's old technologies with new ones. With his work, the fort had become a little more comfortable for all the residents.

"You know what, Michael." She distracted him. "I think you're just afraid that I'm going to be a better shot than you."

"No."He laughed " I'm pretty sure I'm just afraid for my life."

When they got up to Rick, he waved and asked them to show them what they could do. Michael went first, he was working on accuracy with his rifle. He generally covered from the wall, so he shot from a bench rest position, lying on the ground. He fired at the cans Rick had set up on a plank between two old saw horses.

"That's pretty good." Rick said after Michael had taken a few shots. "Try changing your position."

Emma leaned back against the wall and watched as Rick worked with Michael. Her friend was a keener and asked the former sheriff many questions. The two got so caught up with their conversation they all but forgot about her.

She was about to sneak off when Rick called her over. "Sorry Emma, I didn't mean to leave you out."

"It's okay. Maybe some other time?" She hoped he'd let her off the hook.

"No, Costas wanted you to work with a pistol." Rick pulled a gun out of his holster and handed it to her. She took it from him in a pincer grasp between her thumb and forefinger. He chuckled and adjusted her hand to have a proper grip. "Don't worry, it won't bite."

"You sure about that?" She asked, eyeing the pistol suspiciously. She knew the basic concept of weapons fire. Costas had drilled it into her.

"Okay, now go ahead and shoot at the cans." Rick stepped back. "Take your time."

She steadied herself, breathed in and fired.

None of the cans moved but she did kick up a nice puff of dirt to the left of the targets…the far left.

"It's okay, try again." Rick was reassuring.

She fired and saw a puff of straw from the old bales that lined the back wall. She was far off to the right this time. She looked over at Rick. He was frowning.

She knew what he was thinking, her position wasn't off. Costas had drilled her in stance until he was blue in the face.

"Let me try that." Rick took the pistol from her, she backed off and watching him pick off two cans. He lowered the weapon, his frown deepening.

He handed it back to her and then indicated she should fire again. She did, missing again.

"Do you mind if I..?" Rick stood right behind her. He held his arms out along side hers and cradled her hand as she held the pistol.

"Sure." She said, a little uneasy at the closeness, but Rick was being very professional.

"Relax." He told her, sensing her tension. "Just breathe and take the shot."

She took a deep breath. "Okay." She fired.

"Umm Emma?" Michael this time. "I think you just killed a pigeon."

She lowered the pistol as Rick stepped back. "I'm sorry." She said.

Rick rubbed his beard thoughfully. "Maybe we should try a different weapon."

"You know," She said "I was on the archery club for four years in highschool."

"Really?" Rick smiled. "Maybe we should get Daryl to show you how to use a bow. What did you shoot?"

Michael caught her eye and winked.

"Well," She almost hated leading Rick on like this. "I was the manager of the club."

Rick looked puzzled.

"You see, when they saw me try to use a bow, they decided it would be best for everyone if I got promoted to a desk job."

Rick laughed.

With feigned innocence she continued "It's not easy, arranging all those practice scheduled and competitions. You've got to fundraise, find new equipment, send the old stuff for repair. It was a lot of work."

"Plus it got you a nice sport credit to put on your University Application." Michael added.

She nodded. "I'm sure it helped."

Rick shook his head "Okay Ms Archer, enough stalling. Get over there with Michael. Let's see how you are with a rifle."

Archer sighed before settling into what promised to be a long and unproductive afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-He's my pain in the ass-

Churchill pawed at the ground and tried to go down again. Emma hauled on his halter to prevent him from lying down in the square. "Get your butt moving, Churchill." She said as she marched him around the darkness of the square.

Sal had fetched her from her room after dinner when he saw the signs. _Colic._ The one word Emma dreaded. Colic often struck with little warning and it could be fatal.

Churchill stopped again, she hauled on his halter but he refused to move. "Come on, I didn't drag your ass halfway across the province and back to lose you to a tummy ache. MOVE!" she ordered him, slapping his side. He made a face at her and moved. Archer breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's the horse doin'?" Daryl came out of the Gatehouse as she walked by.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." It was late and everyone who wasn't on watch was asleep.

"S'arright. Take it he ain't better?"

"I swear to God I never wanted to see a horse poop so bad."

Daryl fell into step beside her. It was an indication of how sick Churchill was that he didn't try to take a piece out of the man. "That what this 'bout?"

"Something is stopping his digestive system from moving the food he's eaten out the back end." She sighed. "It could be an impaction or maybe a twist in the intestinal track. We just don't know. We have to wait and see if it works itself out."

"How's marchin' 'round the square all night gonna help?"

"I have no idea. It's just something you do. Sal gave him a shot of something that's supposed to help."

"What if he don't get better?"

"We'll have to decide…. If he doesn't get better, if he's in pain." She shrugged. "I guess horse meat will be on the menu for a few days."

Daryl nodded. "Least some good'll come of it."

She cringed and looked away so he wouldn't see the tear spill from her cheek.

"Shit." Daryl looked up at the sky, the stars were hidden by clouds. "Just a horse, Archer. Can't live forever."

"He's not JUST a horse to me." She scratched Churchill's itchy spot on his neck, he leaned into her hand.

Daryl shrugged. "Got watch. See ya at dawn." He ducked up a stairway to the wall.

Emma and Churchill were alone again in the square. She looked the gelding in the eye and willed him to live. "Don't think I didn't notice you making nice to Daryl. Stop being a sissy and start getting better."

Churchill snorted and shook his head.

Sal came up at dawn to take Churchill off Archer's hands. "Go rest, you've been up all night. You're not any good to anyone exhausted."

Begrudgingly she handed over the lead line to the old farmer. "He's not any better, but he's not getting worse either."

"Take what we can get. Come on Churchill." Sal led the gelding away.

Emma returned to the kitchen, Daryl was already there. He handed her a cup of coffee as she sat down. "Thanks." She said.

"Still bad?" Daryl asked, sitting across from her.

Archer put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. "I hate this. I keep him away from the pike lines so he doesn't get hung up on them. I watch for gopher holes so he doesn't break a leg. I make sure I walk him out so he doesn't go back to his stall hot… Then he goes and colics."

"Shit happens." Daryl agreed.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I know he's mean, I know he's a pain to handle and he's finicky with his feed. But.."

"He's yer pain in th'ass." Daryl finished her thought.

"Yeah." She said, wiping a tear off her cheek. "He is." She laughted half-heartedly. "To think no-one wanted him."

"Things changed."

"The more I live in this world, the more I realize how little our lives before mattered." She sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a kick-ass vet right now."

Archer had taken up a position outside Churchill's stall. They had decided to stop walking him at noon when his condition hadn't improved. She saw Sal and Joel taking in hushed tones when they thought she wasn't looking. She had a feeling that they were discussing putting Churchill down and was worried they'd do it without asking her.

_Like Daryl said_, she thought, _he's my pain in the ass_. She didn't like being circumvented.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Sal asked, shifting from one foot to the other. "You haven't slept yet."

She eyed him suspiciously. "No, I'd really rather stay."

"Suit yourself. Send someone for me if something changes." He headed out the door, leaving Emma alone in the barn.

She could hear Churchill pacing his stall and wondered if she shouldn't just put him down. Warm tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't want to lose her four-legged friend. Ultimately she knew it was going to happen sometime, he couldn't live forever. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the stall. _If only there was something I could do…_

"Sal said you'd be in here." Daryl's voice woke her. She must've dozed off.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Six." Daryl handed her a bun wrapped in a handkerchief. "Brought ya somethin' ta eat."

She thanked him for the food and devoured the offering. Emma was hungrier than she thought.

"How's the patient?" Daryl closed in on Churchill's stall. He jumped back quickly as Churchill's head shot over the door with teeth bared. "What th'hell hoss?"

"Churchill?" Emma stood, looking in the stall at the big gelding. He didn't seem to be in any distress. She scanned the ground.

"YES!" She cried out, spying the fresh manure on the ground. "YES! YES! YES!" She turned around and threw her arms around Daryl's neck.

"Huh?" Daryl was puzzled.

"He pooped!" She smiled at Daryl, "He pooped!"

"Ain't that what horses do?" Daryl said slowly.

She laughed and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I've gotta tell Sal!" She jumped in the air and gave a little fistpump. "That's MY BOY!" Cheering as she ran across the quad to share the good news with Sal.

Stunned, Daryl stared after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-Tricks, treats and other business-

"Please," Maggie begged. "I'll owe you. Just switch with me." She held out a red stone with the letter S scribbled on it in black.

"I don't know." Emma tossed the purple stone with a yellow G on it between her hands. "I was really looking forward to shirking dish duty."

Halloween at the fort meant their annual Trick for Treats game. Every member of the fort was assigned a stone token and they were supposed to hide it in one of the common rooms the week before Halloween. If someone found your stone, they could extract a "trick" from you. Since everyone was allowed to claim only 1 stone, there was a lot of trading and bargaining in the week between the hiding of the stones and the 31st.

"I'll do dish duty for you tomorrow IF you let me have Glenn's token."

Emma pursed her lips. "Sal has morning watch, he can't do dish duty for me."

"Fine! I'll do it for you tomorrow and the day after." Maggie was desperate.

"Okay." Emma sighed, hiding the smile that tried to slide across her face. "Give me Sal's."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Maggie hugged her and held up Glenn's egg triumphantly. "You're the best!"

"No problem." Emma hid her glee at having obtained Sal's stone. She was going to pawn off mucking onto Sal.

"Did you do this last year?" Maggie asked.

"Every year I've been here." She smiled at Maggie. "Should be more fun this year, given that you lot are here."

"Who got you last year?"

"One of Sheila's boys." She made a face at the memory. "I ended up cleaning out the chicken coop."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, you didn't see what the coop looked like." Emma shuddered at the memory. She hated dealing with the chickens and was glad that was a task regularly assigned to the fort kids.

Maggie shrugged before heading off in the direction of the room she shared with Glenn. No doubt planning to lord it over him.

Emma pocketed Sal's stone and wondered who would find hers. She noticed it disappeared from its hiding place the day after she'd hidden it. No-one had come forward to say they'd found it. Perhaps like her they were waiting for Halloween night.

She really hoped it wasn't one of Sheila's boys.

}.{

"You're kidding." Sal said as Archer placed his stone on the dinner table in front of him.

She smiled. "The horse's stalls aren't going to clean themselves."

"Tank's covered." Rick was sitting nearby. "Michael got me already."

"Three hours of Churchill?" Sal shook his head. "That's just cruel."

Emma laughed heading to her spot at the table next to Michael. She elbowed him, "Thanks for Rick."

Michael grinned at her as she sat down. "You're always saying how messy her stall is."

"Bless you Michael, you're a good friend."

"Not that good." Daryl sat down next to her and tossed a familiar rock on her plate. It was covered with lacy swirls of yellow and blue. "Traded me yours for Rick's."

Emma raised an eyebrow at Michael. "Really?"

Michael smirked "I did make him promise not to put you on chicken poop pickup."

She looked at Daryl "So, what's the job?"

Daryl ducked his head. "Tell ya later."

}.{

Apparently in Daryl speak 'later' meant days, not hours. They'd just finished shoveling up after the first heavy snowfall of the season when Daryl pulled her into his room at the Gatehouse.

"Claiming my time." Daryl said, shucking off his winter gear.

Emma bit her lip, her eyes trained on the bed. "I'm guessing you don't want me to clean your room."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "Take off your coat and stoke the fire." He ordered before flopping down on the bed.

She rolled her eyes at him and headed to the small fire place in his room. "Yessir." Once the new log looked like it would catch, she turned back to Daryl who was watching her with hooded eyes. "That all?"

He rolled onto his stomach. "Massage my back, woman!" He ordered.

She laughed at him. "Are you serious?"

"Fuckin' serious. Goddamn snow's fuckin' heavy."

"Fine." She put her coat back on and started stepping into her boots.

"The fuck you think you're goin?" Daryl asked.

"Put a sock in it, Daryl. I'll be right back." She said as she ducked out the door and ran across the parade square to her room. She grabbed what she was looking for and headed back to Daryl's quarters.

"Don't think that counts as time served." Daryl said, still lying on the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said, hanging up her coat and placing her boots neatly by the door. She'd given back-rubs before. Daryl must've gotten the idea when he saw her working on Michael's back the other day. Her stomach fluttered, reminding her that this wasn't the same. Mustering her courage, she hopped up onto the bed and straddled his backside.

"That's more like it." Daryl said. His tone changed when she started pulling his shirt up his back "Hey!" He reached around to pull the hem of his shirt down. "Whatcha doin'?"

She swatted his hand away. "Look, you want a massage right?"

"Do it over the shirt." He said gruffly.

"Nuh-uh." She wiggled the bottle of Absorbine she'd snagged from her room in front of his face. "You've got sore muscles and this will help take the ache away."

"Don't need it." Darryl was gruff. "Don't wanna smell girlie."

She chuckled "No girlie smell, I promise. Come on."

He huffed, but allowed her to pull his shirt off.

Archer's eyes fell on the scars covering Daryl's back. She immediately felt bad for making him take off the shirt. He was clearly uncomfortable with her seeing them.

"What?" Daryl looked back at her.

"Just admiring the view." She said, surprising herself with her boldness. His back was well muscled under the scars. She traced a hand along the outline of a tattoo on his back. "Is there a particular meaning behind the tattoo?"

"Shut up 'n get to work." He relaxed a bit, but was still tense.

"Yessir." Rolling up her sleeves, she surveyed his back, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. Deciding to start at his shoulders, she put a few drops of absorbine on her hands and began kneading.

Daryl was tense at first, but as she worked he relaxed. She could feel some knots along his shoulder blades and started to work on them. She enjoyed feel of her hands sliding down his back.

"Mmmmm." Daryl said appreciatively.

"Thought you might like that." She smiled. "Does it smell girlie to you?"

"Naw." Daryl sniffed. "S'okay."

Slowly, she worked her way down his back and along his spine. Laying her forearms flat on his back she pushed outwards from his spine, stretching out the tension in his back.

"Thasgoood" He drawled, his eyes closed now.

Archer felt him completely relax under her ministrations. In so many ways, Daryl was like a cat whose fur had been brushed the wrong way. She liked the idea of petting it flat again. It was nice to see him give in to her completely.

Emma slid her hands down over his arms, working over each muscle. One by one, they gave way under her fingers. Lacing her hand in his, she flexed his fingers back and forth. As she pulled the fingers on his hands to pop the joints, she wondered what those callused fingers would feel like on her own skin.

She had just finished both arms when she heard a soft snore.

Daryl had fallen asleep.

Sighing, she crept off the bed. Emma tossed a blanket that had been warming by the fire over Daryl's back. She threw another log on the flames before making a quiet exit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Who let the southerner drive?

"Well now you've done it." Archer said, examining the car stuck in the ditch.

"Shit." Daryl kicked the back tire. "Gotta walk then."

Archer looked up at snowflakes falling from the darkening sky. "Snow's getting worse, we'd best get under cover until it passes. We don't want to get lost in this."

Daryl popped the trunk and pulled out their packs. He tossed her a pair of snowshoes which she put on. "The canal is just up the road. We can follow it East to a farmhouse. We shouldn't get lost as long as we keep close to the water."

Daryl nodded and fell in behind her as they hiked in search of the canal. When they found it, they turned east and walked along the top of the ridge above it. The water was only partially frozen over, she could see the black waters in the middle moving swiftly, carrying the odd piece of ice.

"Jesus it's cold." Daryl muttered. It was hard going, they'd had quite a bit of snow that week and it settled in drifts.

"It's not much farther." Archer led the way. She knew Cherry House well and had often used it as a stop-over when out on the canal circuit. It was one of the places the fort used to store non-perishables in the event that Fort Charles fell.

"Shit." Daryl cursed, she looked back to see his snowshoe had come off.

She frowned. "You might need a smaller shoe. We should check the stores when we get back."

He bent over to re-attach the straps to his boot. "You sure you know where we are?"

"It's not far now." She said, walking ahead. Archer was about to point out one of the landmarks when she felt the snow under her feet give way. _Shit,_ was all she had time to think before she slid down the ravine into the icy water below.

She felt like she'd been punched in the gut. The cold knocked all the air out of her lungs. Quickly she shrugged off her pack, letting it sink to the icy depths of the river. Her snowsuit was heavy with water, forcing Archer to swim hard towards the light above.

She must have floated downstream from where she fell. She came up and hit ice. Frantically she pounded on the ice shelf, her lungs burning. Remembering the long knife in her pocket, she fumbled for it with frozen fingers and used the hilt to hammer on the barrier.

At last it cracked and broke open. She bobbed to the surface and took a deep breath. Archer heard Daryl screaming for her. "Here!" She yelled. "I'm here!" Using her now soaked mittens, she clambered up onto the ice shelf. It broke under her weight, plunging her in again, but she was able to keep her head above water this time.

Daryl appeared at the shoreline. He extended a long branch which she grabbed. He pulled her onto the thicker ice on the side. It cracked, but didn't break. He helped her climb back up the ravine.

She lay there on top of him as he hugged her to his chest, trying to catch their breaths. Daryl looked at her "We need to get you inside. Where's that house?"

"Not f-f-ar, fifteen m-m-inutes or so."

"You gonna make it?"

"Made it this f-f-ar, might as well keep g-g-going." She shivered as he pulled her to her feet.

}.{

By the time they reached the house, Archer was shaking uncontrollably. Daryl ushered her inside and told her to stay by the door while he did a quick sweep of the house. She leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor. She was so cold. She just needed to get warm.

"Hey!" Daryl was crouched next to her, shaking her shoulder. "Stay awake. C'mon." He hauled her up by the arm and dragged her into the sitting room. He tossed linens he had retrieved from upstairs onto the floor. "Don't sit down." He ordered her before disappearing out the front door again.

She looked around the room, there was a large fireplace with a rustic wooden mantle. The brick looked old. The room had dark green walls with some kind of flower print on it. There was a large leather arm chair and an overstuffed plaid couch.

_Daryl had said no sitting_, she reminded herself. Her bones ached with cold. _He didn't say no kneeling. Kneeling must be okay_, her addled mind thought. She knelt in front of the couch and rested her head on it. _Just for a minute._

"Wake up. C'mon. Wake up!" Daryl's voice drew her back from her reverie. Her eyes flicked open. She wasn't kneeling any more, Daryl was leaning over her, fiddling with the zipper of her coat. There was a worried expression on his face.

"S'wrong?" She asked and frowned at the slurred words. _Am I drunk?_

She must have said that last bit out loud because Daryl answered. "Yer not drunk. Doncha remember?" He had her coat undone now. He yanked it off her as he pulled her up to a sitting position. He took off his own coat and covered her with it. He held her face in both his hands and looked her in the eyes, searching for understanding. "You stay awake. No lying down. Got it?"

She nodded, pulling his coat up to her chin. It was warm and she was so very cold. Her eyes followed him as he grabbed a bunch of firewood that had been tossed on the floor and started setting it up in the fireplace. He kept looking over his shoulder to see if she was looking at him. "That's it girl, stay w' me." His voice was calm and soothing.

"HEY!" Daryl yelled. She blinked and stared at the piece of firewood that had landed in her lap, jolting her awake. She scowled at Daryl.

"Eyes open and on me, got it?" Daryl had positioned the firewood and was trying to light it. "Do you remember what happened?"

"You threw f-f-firewood at me, assh-h-ole." She frowned. "Wassa matter with you?"

"Not that. Do ya know where y'are? Do you 'member comin' here?"

She looked around at the dark green walls. She'd been there before, in the summer they picked cherries from the trees out front. "It's the ch-ch-cherry h-h-house." She stammered. "We w-w-walked here."

"From where? Where did we come from?" He pressed, the fire had taken, and he was blowing it to get the kindling to catch.

"W-w-where?" She didn't understand the question. "Doesn't matta, sss'late. Sssleep."

"No." Daryl was pulling her boots and socks off now. "Do you remember how you got wet?"

"W-w-wet?" She wondered if that was why she was so cold. "ss'w-w-winter. W-w-welcome t-t-to C-c-ca-n-n-ada."

"Yeah, yeah." Daryl pulled his coat off her. "If you're so Canadian, why th'hell 're you the one shiverin'."

"F-f-fell in the r-r-river." She glowered at him. _Why was he being such a jerk?_

"Uh huh." He'd yanked her mittens off, tossed her scarf aside and was pulling her sweater off over her head. "Now do ya remember?"

"'Member what?" She didn't understand why he was being so unreasonable. She just wanted to sleep. _What was his problem?_

"I need you to stand." He pulled her onto her feet, quickly pulling her pants down to her knees before letting her fall back down to the couch.

It took her a moment to realize she was naked from the waist down. Her eyes widened. "N-n-n-no." She stammered.

"Don't worry." Daryl's voice was calming. "Not gonna touch ya, just need ta get ya out of yer wet clothes ta warm up." He stripped off the last layer on her top and quickly undid the strap of her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. He grabbed a towel and brusquely dried her body off with the efficiency that one might use to dry off a child.

He then wrapped her in a duvet and sat her so that her back faced the fire. He used another towel to dry out her hair, raking his fingers through in an attempt to use the heat of the fire to get all the damp out.

"Better?" He turned her head towards him to look her in the eyes. There was concern written on his face.

When she didn't answer, his hands reached under the duvet to find hers. He cursed. "You're too cold. Ya won't warm up on yer own." He shrugged off his own sweater and pulled her into his lap, re-wrapping the duvet around them both. She leaned back into his naked chest and soaked up the warmth of him.

"B-b-better." She sighed as he reached around to rub her arms. Archer remembered the day when he'd first done that. He had been warm then too. "W-w-warm." She muttered, letting her eyelids close. She imagined what his callused hands would feel like on her chest. There were other places she'd like to feel him rub too…

"Stay w' me girl." She heard Daryl mutter as she settled into him. "Don't leave me now."

"Stay." She whispered.

"Atta girl."

}.{

She awoke to the soft crackle of the fire. Bleary eyes found the light of the fire, the room was otherwise dark. She could feel someone lying next to her.

"Welcome back." Daryl's quiet voice was in her ear. "Was worried 'bout you." His hand gently stroked her head. She was lying down in his arms on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"The river." She said, remembering. "I fell in the river."

He sighed and untangled himself from her. "Yeah, ya did."

"You helped me get out."

"Ya did most of it yerself." He leaned down, re-wrapping her in the duvet and carried her to the couch.

"Thank you."

"Stay here. I'm gonna get somethin' warm ta eat."

She closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. Daryl nudged her awake, sitting her up he brought a cup of something warm to her lips. "Drink." She did as she was told, it was salty. Probably some of the soup they carried in their packs.

"I'm tired." She said weakly.

"Sure. Just finish the soup."

She shook her head, but he insisted. As soon as she finished he laid her back down and she was out.

}.{

"Shhh." Daryl shook her gently. "It's just a dream. Everythin's alright."

She awoke drenched in sweat with a racing heart. She sat up and buried her head in her hands, trying to chase the last remnants of the nightmare from her mind. It was daylight now, the cold winter light filtered in through the farmhouse windows.

Belatedly she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She snatched the blanket back up to cover her chest. "Where are my clothes?"

"I hung them to try." Daryl pointed to the fireplace; she saw clothing hanging around it and recognized the bra and panties immediately.

She blushed. "Did we…. Did I?" She couldn't quite remember last night. She did remember Daryl's naked chest and waking up in his arms.

"Nothin' happened. Had to get dry is all."

"The river…" She remembered.

"Most yer stuff is dry now. Can ya get dressed?"

She nodded.

"'Kay, I'll be in the kitchen. Yell when yer done." With that he left.

She got up on unsteady legs, shivering despite the fire and dressed hurriedly. She vaguely remembered Daryl undressing her and blushed again. She always dressed in practical clothing, but her underwear was a throwback to the days before. It was terribly girly. She was embarrassed that he'd handled it.

Her coat and boots were still wet so she left them off and re-wrapped the duvet around herself. She sat staring into the fire, shivering again. There was something she was supposed to do, but she couldn't remember what that was.

"Archer?" Daryl called from the other room. "You dressed?"

"Yeah."

Daryl came around the corner and frowned. "Told ya ta call me."

"I forgot."

"'Kay. C'mon, food's in the kitchen."

"Can I eat here? I'm cold. I want to stay by the fire."

"Still?" Daryl's frown deepened. "Ya felt warm 'nough last night."

"I did?" She was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed and put his hand on her head. "Yeah. Yer warm alright." He started to pull the duvet off her shoulders. "C'mon, get away from the fire."

"I'm freezing!" She snapped, snatching at the covering.

"My ass." Daryl pulled her to her feet and half-carried her to the kitchen. He sat her in a chair at the table and handed her a bottle of water. "Drink."

She took a swig of the water and shivered. "It's cold."

"You're burning up." He said flatly, taking a seat at the table next to her. He ran a hand through his hair. "It's still snowing heavy outside. We gotta stay here 'til it stops."

She shrugged. "We have lots of food. There's a stash of cans in the barn under the hay bales."

"No shit?"

"Yeah, this is Cherry House right?" She looked around at the distinctly 1950s kitchen. "There's also a cold cellar in the basement. We put a bookcase in front of the door to hide it. I think there are some apples in there and maybe potatoes…"

"Are there any medicines here?" Daryl prompted her.

"At Cherry House?" She frowned. "Yeah, Pennicilin I think. Not sure."

"Where?"

She shrugged and dropped her head onto her hands on the table. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Not until you tell me where the meds are." Daryl shook her awake.

"Basement."

"Behind the bookcase?"

She shook her head.

"Then where?"

"In the thingy." She was cold and tired and Daryl was being unreasonable. She told him so. His response was to drag her downstairs to the basement.

"Where are the meds Archer?" Daryl commanded.

She pointed to an old apple press in the corner. "Look in the top."

Daryl let her sink onto the stairs, she leaned against the banister and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when Daryl darted up the stairs passed her. "Hey!" she whined, not wanting to be alone in the dim room, she crawled up the stairs after him.

He nearly stepped on her on the way back down. "C'mon." He leaned down and hauled her back into the kitchen. He placed a couple of pills in front of her and a bottle of water. "Take them."

"What are they?" She asked, taking the two little pills into her hand.

"Tylenol, for your fever."

"Where'd you get it?" She frowned, the pills didn't look right.

"Damnit, just take the pills."

"Show me the bottle." Something was off.

"Fine." He slapped a bottle down in front of her. "You think I'm trying ta drug ya or somethin'?"

"It's Tylenol three." She stated blandly. "I can't take that."

"Whaddya mean, can't?" Daryl was frustrated; she could hear it in his voice.

"I'm allergic."

"Bullshit. Nobody's allergic to Tylenol."

"Not Tylenol. It's the codeine. Tylenol three has codeine." She looked at him. "That'll kill me."

"Shit." Daryl cursed.

"I'm going to bed now." She stood up to leave and found her legs had turned to jelly. Daryl caught her before she hit the ground.

}.{

She woke up shaking. " No no no no no…" She muttered, pulling the blankets off herself. She frantically tore off her shirt and ran her hands over arms, searching for the telltale bite mark. She was sobbing when Daryl came in from outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked

She was frantic. "I got bit. You gotta kill me Daryl, don't let me turn."

"I'm not going to kill you." He picked her shirt up off the floor. "C'mon, get dressed."

"Fine, then I'll do it. Where's your gun?" Shaking she headed toward the pack on the floor. Daryl grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Easy." He soothed. "Why d'ya think yer bit?"

"I have the fever."

"Didya find a mark?"

"No, but I can't see my back."

"'Kay, I been w'ya, Emma. You ain't bit. Ain't seen a walker in a week."

"You sure?" She asked. "Did you check?"

He stroked his hands gently up and down her back. "No marks. Just smooth skin."

She sighed and relaxed in his arms. "Am I going crazy?"

"Not anymore 'n usual." He led her back to the couch and placed her sweater in her lap. "Get dressed. Snow finally quit, we're gonna head home. Get you to Joel."

"Joel." She nodded.

Daryl doused the fire and packed up their things. She noticed that he removed the bullets from the gun and pocketed them. By the time he finished, she was sound asleep again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-Give me fever –

Distant shouts pulled her out of her sleep. She awoke staring up into the bright winter sky. She could see branches passing overhead. She shut her eyes to avoid the light, she just wanted to sleep.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" She heard Jean curse. His English was pretty bad, but he knew all the swear words.

She felt a shadow fall across her face. "What happened?" It was Rick.

"Fell in th'river two days back when th'storm hit. Got her warm, but fever set in anyway. Holed up 'til the weather cleared."

"On les a trouver." Jean again. "Nord, sur la route quarante-un."

Cap's voice came across a radio "Ils sont bien ou non?"

"Daryl oui. Emma non."

"Here," Rick said "Let me pull the sled for awhile."

"Dis way" Jean again. "Shit shit shit…Maudit tabarnac…"

}.{

The next thing she knew a bright light was shining in her eyes. "How long has she been like this?" It was Joel's clinical doctor-voice.

"Since th'morning." Daryl's voice was worried. "She's been a bit confused for days, but this morning she was pretty gone. Got her calmed down and she drifted off again. When she did wake up, she just blabbered nonsense."

"Did you give her anything for the fever?"

"Found T3's but she wouldn't take 'em. Said she's allergic to codeine. Mostly just been givin' her soup."

"You're sure she didn't get bit?" It was Michael now. His voice full of worry,

"I didn't see any bites." Daryl replied.

"Are you sure? There could've been a biter in the bottom of the river."

"I uh…" Daryl's voice was nervous. "had t'help get her wet clothes off. Didn't see no bites."

"Ah." Joel's voice registered understanding. "Tell me the truth Daryl. Is there any chance that she could be pregnant?"

"What?!" Daryl had been caught off guard.

"I need to know." Joel's voice was detached. "It's important."

"Did you take advantage of her?" Michael was angry now.

"Fuck you!" Daryl shot back "I ain't no rapist. She wasn't thinkin' right. I ain't no perv."

"I swear to God if I hear that you touched her…"

"Shut up Michael." She managed to get the words out.

"Emma?" It was Joel now. "How do you feel?"

"Cold, tired and achy." She said. "Can everyone stop talking now so I can sleep?"

"You heard the lady." Joel said. "Everyone out."

"But." Michael this time.

"Especially you, loverboy."

}.{

_Emma dreamed of drowning. She was back in the canal again. Dead hands were holding her under the water, she couldn't escape. She thrashed and fought, but to no avail. They held her down, she couldn't breathe._

"_Easy, I gotcha" She heard Daryl's voice over the sloshing water. "Just breathe girl."_

_Emma let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Oddly, she found she could breathe under the water and the ice._

"_That's it. Just relax. S'okay."_

_She stilled and let herself float, suspended in the water. _

"_Atta girl."_

}.{

Emma's eyes opened, Joel was there. "Joel? Joel you've gotta put me down. Don't let me hurt anyone."

Joel looked puzzled. "Em?"

She looked down at her hands. She could see the flesh darkening, fingers starting to rot. "See?" Emma held them up for his inspection. "See? It's happening, we don't have much time." She rolled out of bed, landing on the floor.

The world spun and her eyes swam with black.

"Calm down Emma, you're fine. It's just the fever." Joel was there by her side.

She pushed him away with a strength she didn't know she had, he fell backwards. "That's how it starts, Joel. Can't you see? I can feel it. I can feel my body dying!"

A cold wind hit her back as a door opened. "Joel? Emma?" She heard Daryl's voice.

"Help me get her back into bed." Joel's orders.

"Nooo! Don't you see? I'm a monster. Don't let me turn!" She crawled towards the cabinet she knew Joel kept the knives. _If I can just get them, I can do it myself… I'm sure I can do it._

Daryl's scooped her up into his arms with dizzying speed. "The bed or the tub?" He asked as she beat weakly at his arms.

"Put me down!" She ordered "Lemme go!"

He ignored her.

"Let me check her temperature." Joel's doctor voice was calm and detached. "Just hold her steady."

Joel stuck something into her mouth, she spat it out.

"Hey." Daryl warned her. "It's okay. Let Joel take your temperature and then we'll help you."

"You will?" She asked. _Help me do what?_ She wondered.

"I will." Daryl's voice was calm, his eyes held hers captive. Unable to look away she stared at him, trying to figure out if his eyes had always been that color.

Joel stuck something in her mouth again while she was distracted. He pulled it out and sighed. "Bed."

"Time fer sleep, Emma." Daryl deposited her gently on a cot.

"You said you were going to help me." She said, grabbing at his shirt.

"I did." He patiently unwound her weak fingers from his clothing.

"Why do I need help?" She sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

}.{

A cool, damp pressure on her forehead pulled her out of her dream. She opened her eyes and saw Joel leaning over her. His brown eyes crinkled in a smile. "Welcome back." He said quietly.

"Was I gone?" She asked and took in her surroundings; she was in the room they used as an infirmary. It night and the warm glow of candles bathed the room.

"Shh." Joel pointed to a figure in the next cot over. "He only just fell asleep."

"Daryl?" She whispered. "Is he hurt?"

Joel shook his head. "He's been worried about you. Sheila pulls him away as much as she can, but he always comes straight back. Besides, you're a lot calmer when he's around."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been having fever dreams." Joel explained, helping her to sit up. "You'd wake up convinced you'd been bit or had turned. He had a way of calming you down quickly." Joel handed her a cup. "Drink."

The liquid was bitter, she made a face. "Ug. One of Michael's experiments?"

Joel smiled "Mine actually. Drink it." He took out a stethoscope and checked her heart rate while she drank. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Not achy anymore, just tired."

"Good."

"How long have I been here anyway? I don't remember getting back."

"Three days. Daryl was dragging you in on a makeshift sled when Rick and Jean found the two of you. We sent a Skidoo down to bring you in fast. Do you remember that?"

She furrowed her brow. "Some of it, I think."

"Think you can try to eat something?"

She nodded.

"Okay, sit tight and I will grab something from the kitchen for you." With that he stood and walked to the door. As he was putting on his coat, he nodded towards Daryl. "He has it bad for you Em."

She averted her eyes and blushed.

Joel headed out the door. "Thought so."

}.{

She'd been asleep when Daryl had left in the morning. When he came back, breakfast in hand, she was sitting up reading a book Michael had given her.

"Hey." Daryl smiled at her, causing her stomach to flip. "Brought ya somethin' to eat."

Archer smiled back. "It's not often I get breakfast in bed." She set the book aside and accepted the bowl of porridge he gave her. "Thank you."

Daryl shrugged off his coat and hung it by the door. "Glad yer up."

"It's good to be up." She looked down at the quilts covering her. "Well, I suppose up is relative."

He sat on the cot next to hers, his eyes searching hers. "Eyes're brighter. That's good."

"Joel said the fever's gone." She paused. "Daryl, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"My memories are a bit muddled. After I fell in the river we went to Cherry house, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so…" She bit her lip and looked down. "I remember waking up next to you. Did I strip down by myself?"

He looked away. "No."

"Did I make a pass at you?"

That caught him off guard. "What?"

"It's just…. I don't know if it was real or a dream." She was blushing now, but she needed to know. "Did I… did I push myself on you?"

He chuckled. "No. You didn't. We didn't."

She sighed in relief. "That's good."

He looked disappointed.

She clarified. "I would've kicked myself if I had forgotten that."

The corner of his lip turned up slightly. "You wouldn't forget that."

She bit her lip, feeling bold. "You're that good eh?"

He looked at her with a hungry gaze "Hafta find out for yerself."

"Might have to." She smiled back

He got up and headed for the door. "Come see me when you're better." He said without a backward glance.

_Oh I'll definetly do that._ She thought. _Soon as I can walk without fainting._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-Come see me when you're better-

She was finally allowed out of the infirmary that afternoon and she headed straight to the showers. There she washed off the smell of sick and sweat. She emerged feeling a thousand times better.

When she reached the kitchen dinner was in full swing. Apparently it had been Glenn and Maggie's turn to cook and they had thrown a party in the barracks.

There were plenty of people to hug and many "Welcome backs" from her fort family. Even some of the newer members came forward. Daryl was absent. She had not seen him since he brought her breakfast in the morning. She was wondered if she'd embarrassed him off by being so forward.

_But he didn't seem embarrassed_, she thought. _No, he seemed interested._

Michael called her over to where he and Joel were sitting. When she sat next to him, Michael hugged her fiercely. "No more winter swims ok?" He said. "And I'm sorry I flipped out on Daryl. I was being an overprotective dick."

"You flipped out on Daryl?"

"I'm guessing she wasn't awake for that." Joel said. "Loverboy has since apologized and made nice with Daryl."

"I've got a way to make it up to you." Michael pulled out a brush. "Turn around, I'll brush out that mop you call hair."

Archer sat with her back to Michael and let him brush out the knots. Michael knew she loved having her hair brushed and he always worked out all the knots without pulling on her scalp. She chatted with Joel while Michael worked, and soon he declared her hair respectable.

"Now don't go braiding it back up and getting it all kinky." Michael warned. "Leave it long."

"Since when do you care about how I wear my hair?"

Michael and Joel exchanged a glance.

"What?"

"Well," Michael started. "Rick's group is staying, so Daryl's staying."

"So?"

Joel chuckled "Loverboy is trying to say that it's about time you got laid."

She blushed.

Michael nodded "I noticed he likes to run his fingers through your hair. It's easier to do when its down."

"You noticed this when?"

"When you were out of your mind with fever." Michael smiled. "It was quite sweet."

"Besides," Joel added "He's pretty hot."

"Oh God." She hid her face in her hands.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Joel teased.

"He likes you." Michael stated. "I've been talking with the others from his group and he seems like a stand-up guy."

"I know." She said. "It's just…"

"Most guys are pretty psyched about that, you know." Joel said.

"If it really worries you, don't tell him." Michael stated.

"He'll know." She blushed.

Michael shrugged. "Yeah but by then it won't matter."

"He's not on watch this evening." Joel offered. "I put a box of condoms under your pillow for your convenience."

"Oh. My. God." She was sure her face was scarlet now.

"Here's hoping." Her friends clinked cups, downed what was left of their drinks and stood to leave.

"Have fun." Joel smiled wickedly.

"Doctor's orders?" Michael asked, innocently.

"Indeed."

}.{

She headed back to her room before the party died down and lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep was not coming to her. True to his word, Joel had left the condoms with a little note describing how to use one.

"Cheeky bastard." She muttered. He had included diagrams.

She weighed the pros and cons in her head, deciding finally to find Daryl and see what would happen.

She could see a light coming through the Gatehouse window as she walked across the quad. She didn't bother knocking on the door, she just walked it. Daryl was sitting at a desk and working on some arrows by lamplight. He glanced at her before turning back to his work.

"You weren't at dinner." She said, closing the door behind herself and peeling off her winter coat.

"Not much for parties."

"I thought you might be avoiding me." She kicked off her winter boots and set them by the door.

"Why?"

"Was I too forward? Did I embarrass you?"

He didn't say anything.

She crossed the room to stand beside him. "You made some pretty serious claims." She set the condom she'd brought with her on the desk in front of him.

"I did." Without looking up, he moved the arrow he was working on into a drawer.

"I'm thinking I'd like to see for myself."

Wordlessly, he stood and blew out the lantern. He carried it to the door and hung it on a hook. He turned around to face her, pulling her into his arms. "Yeah."

With that he stared kissing her.

These were not gentle or chaste kisses. He dove into her with lust and urgency, making her breathless. He had her sweater off before she managed to undo his belt. He pulled the cup of her bra down to expose a nipple, which he licked and nipped at while his other hand pulled her pants down around her ankles as he backed her up to the desk he had been working on.

She could feel his need pressing against her as he reached down with both hands and grabbed her ass. There was something so primal about it. Her body responded to him like a cat in heat. He hooked his fingers in her panties and dragged them down her thighs. His mouth moved on to her other breast, suckling her. She arched her body against his.

He grabbed her buttocks again, this time lifting her onto the desk.

He went back to kissing her, and trailed tongue along her jawbone. She could feel his breath in her ear as his stubble tickled her neck. Reaching down, he slid a finger inside of her and circled her opening, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She was surprised at how slick with desire she was. He leaned against her, forcing her to brace herself on the desk. Wanting more, she spread her legs widely for him. She moaned his name when she bucked into his hand as her orgasm hit, eliciting a satisfied chuckle from Daryl.

While she tried to catch her breath, he ripped the condom open with his teeth, his eyes boring in to hers.

She could feel the rough wood of the desk rub her backside as he pulled her onto him. Archer gasped as he ploughed into her with his length. She put her head back again so he wouldn't see her wince as her body expanded to his size.

"Fuck you're tight." He said. He buried a hand in her hair and titled her head back down. "Look at me."

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

Satisfied that she'd obey, he started to move in and out of her, slowly at first, but he gained speed. The way he tore into her was painful, but it was also pleasurable. Emma wanted more, she wrapped her legs around him.

Daryl grabbed her ass again with his free hand, she was sure to have a bruise there later. With each hard thrust she heard the desk knocking against the wall. When at last he came they were both breathing hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he sagged into her chest.

"You were right." She sighed when her breath normalized. "Not forgettable."

"A man's gotta live up to his word." He stood up, reaching down he picked up her shirt and passed it to her. "Nice bra."

She chuckled and tucked herself back into her bra before pulling her shirt back over her head. "Glad you approve."

"I do." He smiled.

She hopped off the desk and stumbled into Daryl. He caught her. "You okay?" He asked, steadying her.

"I think so. Just tired I guess."

He nodded. "Still weak. Ya need sleep."

Sleep sounded really good to her right now. She nodded and reached down for her pants.

Daryl grabbed her hand and brought it up to his shoulder. He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her as he walked her backwards to his bed. "Stay here." He commanded pushed her onto the bed. "I want ya here when I get off watch."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-What? It's not like it's contagious.-

They grey light of dawn filtered in through the windows of the gatehouse. Archer yawned and stretched out in the unfamiliar bed. She didn't feel any different, she was sore, but she still felt like herself. She rolled over and saw that Daryl was sitting on the chair next to the bed, his head in his hands.

"Hey," She smiled at him. "You off watch now?"

He didn't look up. "How bad're ya hurt?" His voice was strained.

"Sorry?"

"How bad?"

"Daryl, what are you talking about?"

"Saw the desk Emma. Why didn't ya say somethin'?"

Her eyes looked past him to the unfinished surface of the desk, she saw the telltale bloodstain on the desk.

"I'm fine Daryl, that's normal."

He looked up at her. "You on yer period?"

She blushed and looked down. "No."

"Then.." Realisation dawned on him. "No fucking way."

"What?"

"No goddamn fucking way." He got up and started pacing the floor "No fucking way someone your age is a virgin."

"Well, not anymore."

"Shit."

"Look, it's not a big deal." She sat up, confused. "It's not some kind of disease. You can't catch it."

"Fuck me."

"I thought I did."

That at least stopped him in his tracks. "You think this is funny?"

She was pissed now, he'd killed her buzz. "That's it. I'm leaving." She grabbed her pants off the floor and slid them on. She didn't bother trying to find her panties.

"Aw hell." He tried to grab her hand as she walked by. She shook him off.

"Blow it out your ear, Daryl." She stormed out of the room, boots in hand and raced barefoot across the square to her own room.

}.{

Frustrated and angry, she decided to take Churchill out for a ride after breakfast. The snow was still deep in most places and it was slow going. Churchill's long legs slugged through the sparkling powder. The wind off the river had blown the snow around, leaving patches where the snow was more manageable. She used those spots to put Churchill through his paces, moving him laterally, spinning him on the spot, and changing up speeds. His ears flicked back and forth, waiting for her next command.

Either Churchill was just happy to have her back or he sensed her mood and decided not to mess around.

It was thoroughly unsatisfying. He didn't even speed up when they headed back through the gates.

She was in the stable when Michael caught up with her. He rested his crutches on the wall and leaned over Churchill's stall. "He give you any trouble today?"

"None at all. Did you slip Prozac into his feed?"

Michael snorted. "No. But I thought about sticking it in Daryl's. He was decidedly unfriendly at lunch. Something happen between you two last night?"

She sighed. "Yeah, and he's being an ass about it." She filled him in on Daryl's reaction that morning.

He listened attentively. When she finished he sighed . "So he's being a horse's ass."

"Basically."

"Did you enjoy it?" Michael asked.

She paused, thinking back. "At the time, yeah. It felt amazing. It was fun… the afterwards…. Not so much."

"'Cause he's being an ass. Want me to talk to him?"

"Hell no."

"Good, 'cause I don't feel like getting my pretty face messed up." He smiled, grey eyes twinkling. "I suggest you just wait for him to get over himself."

"If he doesn't?"

"Hate to be cliché'd about it, but …"

She patted Churchill on the shoulder. "..yeah, I'm better off without him."

}.{

That night at the end of her watch a familiar shadow approached her. "Unless you're here to apologize for being an ass I don't want to hear it."

Daryl waved two mugs in the air. "Brought a peace offerin'."

She watched him fill them and accepted one from him. She sipped it, it was considerably stronger than coffee. "Alcohol?"

"Bourbon. Had some with me."

It burned her throat. "Why did you freak out? What's the big deal?"

He shrugged, "I ain't been with a virgin before."

"That makes two of us."

He shook his head. "It's just…" He paused, raking a hand through his hair. "Look. I fucked up."

"Yeah, you did." She was still mad.

He bit his thumbnail. "Shit, Emma. You gonna make me say it?"

"Don't you think you should?"

He sighed. "Sorry."

She looked at him pointedly. "Sorry for what?"

He looked away from her. "For bein' an ass. "

"Apology accepted." She said, waving him off. "Now bugger off so I can finish my watch in peace."

With an exasperated sigh, Daryl reached a hand up to cup her chin. He locked eyes with her. "If I'da known it was yer first, Ida made it special."

"Special?" she chuckled, averting her eyes. "Like flowers and chocolates and satin sheets?"

"Shut up." He kissed her, she could taste the bourbon on his tongue. When he was done he pulled her to his chest. "Wouldn't've been on a desk, is all."

"I liked the desk." She sighed.

He chuckled softly "Sure did."

She pushed him away. "Seriously, you've gotta go." She still had a job to do.

"Can't, I'm your relief."

"Ah." She grabbed the bottle and danced away from him. "Guess I'll just have to enjoy this with someone else."

"Better not." He warned.

She stuck her tongue out at him and headed back to her room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Where are the fun drugs when you need 'em?

"You okay?" Joel asked her the next morning when he caught her absentmindedly rubbing her temples at breakfast.

"Yeah, I think I slept funny last night." Her neck was sore and head was pounding. _Where did Daryl get that bourbon? She _wondered. _She had barely a sip…_

Joel frowned. "Are you nauseous? Dizzy?"

"No, I think it'll pass once I get some food in me."

"Okay. Find me if you need me."

}.{

It didn't pass after she ate and got worse on Rick's run. When they were driving back, she could barely see. She covered her eyes with her hands, the sunlight on the snow was blinding.

"Archer you don't look good." Rick was riding shotgun. Jean was driving and she was sitting in the back seat with Michonne.

"You're pretty pale." Michonne echoed Rick's concern. "Maybe you ought to see Joel when we get back."

Archer nodded, knowing the pressure of her own voice on the inside of her skull would be too painful. Even with her hands over her eyes, she could see flashes of light.

}.{

With eyes closed, she stumbled out of the car back at the fort.

"Easy." Rick grabbed her elbow and steadied her. "Let's get you to Joel."

She shook her head. "Just my room." _God it hurts to talk._ "Just need sleep."

"Okay, but I'm gonna get Joel to swing by anyway."

"I'll get him." Michonne offered. "Just get her back to her bed."

Archer let Rick lead her back to her quarters. When she got there, she kicked off her boots and tossed her winter gear in a pile on the floor before hiding under the heavy blankets on her bead. She heard Rick take a seat on the rocking chair she kept in her room. Apparently he was going to stay with her until Joel showed.

She heard the door creak open. "Emma?" Joel had arrived. She stuck a hand out of the covers and waved at him. "Anything happen on the run?"

"It was quiet, a few walkers but no real trouble." Rick advised. "She was squinting a lot. In the car she wouldn't open her eyes at all. Got real quiet too."

"Emma," She felt Joel sit on the bed next to her. "is it a migraine?" He tugged the covers back down over her head.

She nodded, covering her eyes with the palms of her hands.

Joel moved one hand aside and pulled her eyelid open, checking her pupils. She sobbed when the light hit.

"Okay." Joel said. "I'm done with the eyes. Let me take your temperature and your blood pressure. Then I'll let you sleep it off."

"What's wrong?" Daryl's voice came from the doorway.

"Migraine." Joel pronounced, as he finished checking her over. "She gets a bad one once or twice a year."

"She'll be okay?" Rick was worried. She wanted to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. She just couldn't find the words.

"It'll pass."

"Can't ya give 'er somethin'?" Daryl asked

"I'll give her a sedative to help her sleep it off." She felt a prick in her arm as Joel gave her the needle. "If it's not gone tonight, I'll see what I've got pain-wise."

Archer felt heavy as the drug coursed through her veins.

"In the meantime, we'll keep it dark in here." Joel pulled the covers up over her shoulders. "Sleep Em."

So she did.

}.{

She heard the door of her room creak open.

"Emma, brought you soup. Joel says you need to eat." It was Daryl.

"I'm tired." She whined and rolled over.

She heard Daryl set a dish down on the table that served as her nightstand. "C'mon, sit up." He reached an arm under her shoulders and pulled her up. He sat behind her back to prop her up.

"What time is it?" She wondered blearily.

"Late. Everyone's asleep." He handed her a cup. "Here, drink."

She sipped the mug, stopping to roll her head from side to side. She wasn't seeing flashing lights anymore, but her neck was still sore. She reached a hand up to rub it.

"Neck sore?" Daryl spoke softly.

"Yeah. Must've slept on it wrong last night."

Daryl took the empty cup from her hands. "C'mere." He pulled her shoulders back into him. "Lemme fix that neck."

His thumbs massaged little circles into the base of her neck, following down along the underside of her shoulder blades as his fingers slipped under the collar of her shirt.

"Oh." She sighed. "That's nice."

His calloused hands massaged the tops of her shoulders, before slowly making their way back up her neck. Once there, Daryl removed the pins holding her hair up, letting her mane loose. Finger splayed, he used his thumbs to massage the base of her skull, while his fingers worked on her scalp.

She closed her eyes, Daryl's touch was absolutely heavenly. Her head lolled back and if she were a cat she'd be purring.

"Better?" Daryl asked. She blinked realizing she must have fallen asleep on him. Flustered she sat forward allowing him to stand. The muscles in her neck and shoulders had released. She looked up at him "Much better, thank you."

He nodded, heading back to the door. "Got back ta sleep."

She hunkered back down under her blankets, wishing that Daryl had stayed with her. The sedative was still in her system though, so she fell back asleep quickly.

}.{

Emma didn't get out of bed until noon the next day. Sheila was glad to see her awake and sent for Joel while she sat and watched Archer devour breakfast. Joel pronounced her fit to be out of bed, but advised her to take it easy.

She spent the day in the officer's mess reading in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. It was warm, and she was comfortable. Emma was lost in the world of the Scarlett O'Hara when Daryl snuck up on her.

"There y'are."

She jumped, nearly dropping the book. "Damnit Daryl, you scared me half to death. I swear you're some kind of ninja."

He sat down on the other armchair that flanked the fireplace. "You better?"

"Lightyears." She smiled. "Thanks for the help last night."

"Was nothin'" He stared into the fire. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Gone with the Wind."

"Ain't that a movie?" He leaned towards the fire and tossed another log in.

"It was a book first."

They sat quietly as she read and he watched the fire. It was an easy silence, Emma knew Daryl wasn't a big talker, and she let him be.

Rick walked in, breaking the silence. "Dinner time." He nodded to Archer. "Glad to see you're back on your feet."

"Thanks, it's good to be up." She said and started to follow Rick.

Daryl grabbed her arm. "One sec." He pulled her into his arms. "You really feelin' better?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah."

"'Been thinkin' 'bout you." His eyes were dark. "'Been thinkin' I promised you somethin' when I came off shift that night. Somethin' I didn't deliver."

A shiver ran down her spine. She blushed and averted her eyes. "Thought you'd forgotten."

"Man's gotta keep his word." He said, "Can I come by after first watch? Make it worth yer while."

"One condition." She wasn't sure she wanted the answer, but Emma had to ask. "I don't share. I'm not asking for flowers and romance. If we're to have an ongoing…" she searched for the word "..arrangement, I don't want there to be anyone else."

His eyes narrowed."Same go for you?"

"I think we've already established that I don't take up with just anyone. So yeah, same goes for me."

"Sounds fair."

She smiled, standing up on her tip toes, she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before disappearing down the hallway after Rick.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ida made it special

True to his word, she heard the door to her room creak open and close. She'd been only half asleep, anxiously waiting his arrival. She didn't move when he came in, lying still under the sheets of her bed.

He quietly shucked off his clothes. She heard the soft thud of his boots coming off and was glad that he didn't leave them outside her door for everyone to see. Archer wasn't sure she wanted to announce her nighttime escapades to the rest of the fort.

Daryl's fingers touched her shoulder as he slipped in to bed beside her. She heard his breath hitch in his throat when he realized she was naked. He growled her name and leaned over her, his hand sliding down her side.

"Here to keep your promise?" She asked lazily.

"Man's gotta keep his word." He pulled her tightly against his naked chest. Daryl's rough hands massaged her breasts. He sighed as he felt her taught nipples. "Your tits're amazing, woman."

She rolled over to face him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Daryl reciprocated by gently licking and sucking her bottom lip. His one hand lazily ran up and down her spine as the other reached down to massage her ass.

Emma felt his hardness against her hip and pressed into him.

"Easy." Daryl rolled her onto her back and hovered on top of her. "Gotta go slow wit'you." He leaned in to kiss her. "Take my time." Another kiss.

"What if I don't like it slow?" She whispered in his ear, reaching out to flick a finger across his nipple.

"Manx!" Daryl hissed, grabbing her hands, he held them over her head with one arm. He tapped the index finger of his free hand on her lips. "Gotta let the pro drive."

He brought her hands down and settled them around his neck, dipping his head down to her breasts. He nuzzled his face between them, his hot breath fanning out on her sensitive skin. He placed his ear on her chest and listened to her racing heart. "Ya need ta relax. Gotta break ya in proper."

He slipped a hand down in between her thighs and found her wet for him. "Damn." He kissed his way down her stomach, pulling the sheets off her naked form.

"Daryl?" She tried to push herself up onto her elbows, but his hand pushed her back into the mattress.

He stopped at the apex of her thighs, breathing in her scent as he kissed the inside of each thigh. "You smell good."

"I had a shower."

He chuckled "S'not what I meant." He pushed himself up and kneeled between her legs. Rubbing the tops of her thighs, he looked down on her. "Yer sexy as hell, woman."

She looked up at him. In the pale moonlight from the window, she could make out his chiseled form. Everything about Daryl was hard. "You're not so bad yourself."

He reached out and pulled her up into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Mmm. Nice." He said.

She hugged him back, gently scratching her fingernails up and down his back. Daryl practically purred.

This time she chuckled.

He pushed her back down onto the mattress and lay over her, his stiff cock pressing into her belly. He nipped at her ear and whispered "Now I gotta teach ya." He slipped a finger back inside of her, eliciting a moan. "Gotta teach ya to come when I'm inside."

"Daryl" she moaned as she rocked into his hand, she reached down to touch his cock.

"Not yet." He moved her hand away and reached over to the bedside table. His hand came back with a condom.

"Let me do it." She reached for the condom and he pulled it away.

"Naw. I don't wanna come yet." He slid the condom on as she watched. He was taking too long for her taste and she told him so.

"Settle down, woman." He ordered, positioning himself at her entrance. Daryl teased her folds with the tip of his cock. "You'll get what's comin'. Ain't no rush."

She mewled in frustration.

"I said easy." He leaned in to cover her mouth with his as he slid into her, slowly.

"Oh God!" She said as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him..

"You're so tight." Daryl panted, a sheen of sweat covering him. "Should've known." When at last he could not go any deeper he stilled. Propped up on his elbows over her, he whispered in her ear. "Relax. S'more fun when you relax."

Daryl nuzzled into her ear, his chin scratching the sensitive places on her neck. When he felt that she was ready, he started moving in and out of her. His movements were painstakingly slow, giving her a chance to adjust to him.

She moaned in pleasure as he sped up. She was so close.

"Your pussy is so wet." Daryl said, pulling one of her legs up over his hip. "Come for me."

"Daryl." She moaned.

"C'mon woman," He slipped a thumb over her clitoris. "I wanna feel your pussy come for me."

She was undone. Emma's back arched off the mattress as she came on his cock.

"Atta girl." Daryl purred as he stilled his movements, waiting for her orgasm to pass. Only when she stopped moving did he continue his pumping, faster now.

"I think ya got one more in ya." He said, driving into her .

She moaned and mewled as he rode her. He muffled her screams of pleasure with his mouth as he pumped in and out. Stifling the sounds she made as the second orgasm rocked through her. It was Daryl's turn to moan as he found he own release, collapsing onto her breast.

They both lay there panting, sweaty from their efforts. Daryl's head on her chest, his ear between her breasts as he listened to her heart beat.

When her heart finally slowed, he rolled to the side of her. Leaning on an elbow he looked down at her flushed face. He smiled, trailing a finger down the skin between her breasts. "That should've been the first. Not some hard fuck on a desk."

"Mmm." She closed her eyes. "They were both good."

He leaned back on the pillow and pulled her close to him. "Gotta break you in slow." He sighed "Rest up, I've got some ideas for next time."

"Next time?" she said sleepily.

"Gotta see how many times you can come."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A new year

Emma was walking to the upper fort with a snow shovel slung over her shoulder when she heard Daryl and Rick talking by the Gatehouse.

"Fuckin' hate snow." Daryl groaned.

"Never thought I'd need to shovel a driveway," Rick was puffing "much less a whole fort."

"Goddamn Canada."

She smiled as she turned the corner and saw the silhouette of the two men leaning on their snow shovels in the shelter of the arched entrance to the upper fort. She stopped to admire the view, it was rare to catch Daryl looking so relaxed out in the open.

"It's not so bad." Rick sighed. "Winter keeps the walkers at bay."

"Almost doesn't seem fair. Pickin' em off while they're stiff."

"Safer than the alternative."

"Give ya that one." Daryl agreed.

"So you and Emma?" Rick's question made Archer duck back behind the corner, out of sight. She felt guilty eavesdropping, but not that guilty.

There was a pause before Daryl answered. "Yeah." He said simply.

"She's nice, good worker.." Rick chuckled a bit "Terrible shot though."

"Heard you tried to teach her." Daryl changed the subject "How'd that go?"

"Best she stick with a knife" Rick sighed "or that staff of hers."

"Or goddam Churchill. You remember that?"

"Hard to forget."

"Fuckin' amazin'." There was pride in Daryl's voice.

"She's a good woman, Daryl. I'm glad for you."

"Yeah." Daryl shrugged it off. "C'mon, this shit ain't gonna clear itself."

Emma listened for the sound of snow shovels at work, when enough time had passed she rounded the corner and walked up to the gatehouse. Taking the shovel off her shoulder she said "Heard you guys could use a hand?"

}.{

"3-2-1 Happy New Year!"

None of them were exactly sure that it really was midnight. They just decided to go by the clock in their dining hall, most everyone used it to keep time anyway.

After dinner, they celebrated with a couple of bottles of sparkling wine they'd stockpiled and the apple wine made during the fall harvest. Emma looked around the room at their motley group. Everyone did their best to dress up for the evening. Even Daryl had shaved and put on a clean pair of black jeans with a grey knit sweater. It was the most dressed up she'd ever seen him.

When he smiled at her and leaned in for a New Year's kiss, she was quite grateful he didn't dress up more often. She'd never be able to resist tearing off his clothes. When he pulled away, she told him so. He ducked his head.

She noticed Michael and Joel slip out of the room. She knew exactly where they were headed and decided to follow their example.

"Daryl I have a confession to make." She looked over as their 'band' returned to their instruments. The party would be going on for some time.

"What's up?" Daryl asked.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm not wearing any panties."

Daryl gulped. "Fuck me."

"Kinda the plan."

"Let's go."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"C'mon." He walked over to the door where he'd left his coat and boots while she ducked through the kitchen to her room for her own gear.

They were walking across the parade square when Daryl pulled her into the shadows of a pillar. He leaned in for a kiss, pressing her against the wall.

"Mmm. " Daryl purred, his hand slipped up under her coat and the wrap dress she'd worn. He felt up her leg to her hip.

"Checking to see if I was lying about the underwear?" She asked.

Daryl kissed down her neck, sliding his hand around to feel her ass. "No harm in checkin'." He said

"You know that was another first for me, right?"

Daryl was puzzled. "Not wearing underwear?"

She laughed. "First time I had anyone to kiss on New Year's ."

He smiled. "I got another first I wanna try with ya t'night." Daryl led her across the square to his quarters. His eyes were on her as he stripped off his coat.

Feeling bold, partly due to alcohol, partly due to knowing she'd have Daryl all to herself tonight she licked her lips. "So what's this first you want to show me?"

Daryl reached over and pulled her into his arms, his hands travelling down her back to grasp at her buttocks. She reached around and reciprocated, slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "Take them off, Daryl." She ordered.

"You do it."

She smiled and sank down onto the floor in front of him, trailing her hands slowly down the back of his legs. Emma enjoyed feeling the contours of his body as she slid her hands back up the inside of his legs and started unbuttoning his jeans. She looked up at him to see him staring down at her with hooded eyes.

When his jeans were undone, she slid them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. His cock sprang free, and she smiled knowing it was her that had made it so stiff. She looked up to see Daryl watching her expectantly.

She trailed her hands back up to the apex of his thighs, cradling his balls in her hand, she licked her lips and gently blew on his penis.

"Shit woman." He groaned.

Slowly she circled her tongue around the tip of his penis while she stoked a finger along his length. When she finally sucked the head of his penis into his mouth, Daryl's hands tangled in her mane. Gently she licked and suckled at his throbbing manhood, eliciting groans from Daryl.

"Fuck me." Daryl pulled her up off her knees and kissed her.

She frowned. "Did I do it wrong?"

"Naw, Em. Just don't wanna come yet." He was breathing heavy. "Not time." He pulled at the ties to the wrap dress and let it unravel. He let out a sigh and kissed the tops of her breasts, reaching a hand around to free the clasp of her bra. "Got things to do."

He walked her backwards to his bed and pushed her down to sit on it. Kneeling before her, he pulled her thighs up over his shoulders. Licking his lips he looked up at her. "So how many licks will it take?" He asked mischievously.

Emma's eyes opened wide. "Daryl.." She warned, feeling his hot breath on her center. He erased all thought when he flicked a tongue across her slit. "Oh my god." She said.

"One." Daryl smiled, and leaned into her again. His tongue went in deeper this time.

"Two." He placed a finger inside her and circled it as he sucked .

"Three." She fell back onto the mattress, writhing at his touch.

"Four." His movements were long and slow.

"Five." She moaned again, hands grasping the covers of the bed.

"Six."

Emma could feel her climax coming. "Please, Daryl. Please put it in me."

"Seven."

Emma came undone, her body shuddered and she tried to close her knees but Daryl held her legs apart. His hands rubbed the insides of her thighs as he watched her breathing slow.

"Now. " Daryl stood and crawled up her body to lick her nipple. "I counted three firsts."

Eyes closed, Emma merely nodded. She heard him open the condom. "Daryl." She said breathlessly.

"Got some more breakin' in ta do." He slid into her. She cried out his name as he grasped at her breast. "Remember, s'more fun if you relax." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Breathe."

She nodded, trying to focus on her breathing, when it slowed he rewarded her with a slow thrust. Her breath sped up again.

"Naw, that ain't right." He chuckled. "Nice 'n slow. In and out."

When she slowed again, he matched her breathing with his thrusts. In and out, in and out.

"Yeah baybe, that's riiight." He purred. "Mmmmm… You're so wet and warm." He kissed her again.

His slow progression started a fire deep in her belly. She felt it build slowly.

"Daryl, I can't…." She stammered between breaths. " It's too much."

"Hold on…" Daryl grunted. "Almost there."

She clenched her hands on Daryl's shoulders as he slowly brought her up a staggering peak.

In and out.

In and out.

"Come for me." He said as his own body began to shudder. It was all she needed to hear. A spasm rocked through her body causing her toes to curl.

Daryl's head rested on her breast as his hand idly traced the curve of her thigh. "Best New Year ever."

She couldn't agree more.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Mall-ing"

"Glenn's an absolute genius." Archer repeated to Daryl. "No way we'd ever have gotten in this easy if he hadn't come up with that plan to lure them out."

Daryl nodded, his wary eyes searching for stragglers as they moved through the store.

When the temperatures dropped well below freezing for a long stretch, Glenn had suggested they try clearing the mall. There had been too many walkers inside for their group in the past, but Glenn suggested opening the doors and luring them out into the cold with a car alarm.

It worked like a charm. Once the walkers were outside overnight, they were near frozen and easy to pick off. They repeated the trick three times at each mall entrance until they were reasonably sure the bulk of them had been removed.

Then it was just a matter of clearing the inside. Rick led the strike team, and they cleared in waves. It hadn't been particularly hard, the mall wasn't heated and the remaining walkers inside were sluggish.

Now they were raiding the stores in teams of two. The biggest find had been the outdoor store. It had an ample supply of bows and arrows. Daryl had been particularly pleased.

Today, Emma had been assigned to go through the smaller shops one by one with Daryl as her guard. They went into a store, cleared it and put the desirables in garbage bags outside the doors for the others to pack up. They were to clear every store in their particular section.

Right now, they were in a swimwear store. Emma had a list of sizes for the women in the camp and grabbed what she thought could work. They were grabbing a few extras in the event that new people came. Daryl _pfft_ at her as she moved through the store. He wasn't impressed.

She spotted a navy blue bikini and popped it into her own backpack when Daryl wasn't looking. _You never know…_

"I'm done here." She told Daryl, who nodded. They left the store, closing the door behind them. The next store was lingerie. Daryl whistled and gave her a wink before disappearing into the store.

There were no walkers inside but she did find some painkillers in the back room. When she emerged Daryl threw something lacy at her, she caught it with ease.

"For later." He said with a wicked grin.

She laughed "Put it in your own pack then."

"I ain't no perv." He said, moving out of the store and onto the next. It was a jewelry store. "Skip it." Daryl said.

"Rules are we've got to clear it." She said, barring the door of the lingerie shop behind her with a stick and tossing the bag she'd stuffed in the aisle in front of the store.

"Fine." Daryl opened the door and headed in. Emma followed, pausing by a cabinet of rings, they sparkled in her flashlight. "I did so love sparkly things." She sighed and headed into the back room. There was one walker in there, which she easily dispatched.

She came out from the back with a few bottles of allergy medication and painkillers. She waved them at Daryl. "See? You never know."

Daryl ignored her. She shrugged and searched the till, coming up with a set of keys and a lighter. The keys unlocked the cabinets and after a quick search she bagged up a few wind-up watches. The timepieces would come in handy.

She saw Daryl staring at a case of rings. She went over to join him and spotted a handsome men's wedding band. "Oh, that's perfect." She unlocked the case and removed a men's wedding band with a large square diamond in it. "I wonder if they have more sizes." She searched the drawer under the cabinet.

"I ain't wearing no diamond." Daryl stated.

She chuckled. "It's not for you." She found the same ring in a few different sizes and stuffed them in her pockets. "It's for Michael. I think he might want to give it to Joel one day."

"They're gay, Em."

"So they can still get married if they want to."

Daryl rolled his eyes. She thought about nabbing a few plain gold bands when she thought Daryl wasn't watching, but decided against it. Daryl had never really been public about his affections, but she was pretty sure it was common knowledge at the fort.

Neither of them had put a label on what they were. Emma frowned. She wasn't sure she wanted to be someone's fuck buddy. Emma bit her lip, no matter how fun it was, it rankled her.

"Ya done yet?" Daryl was unusually gruff.

"Yes." She scowled at him. "What's next?"

"End o' the line." Daryl shut the door to the store behind her. "Time to take th' haul back." He grabbed a bag in the aisle and headed for the exit.

She followed after him and wondered how he could have gone from playful to foul in such a short time. Emma grabbed a bag from the aisle, it was heavy and she had trouble getting it on her shoulder. When she looked up, Daryl was far ahead. She sighed and ran to catch up.

"Look out!" Glenn's warning stopped her from being blindsided by a walker. She skidded to a halt but the weight on her back unbalanced her and she fell over. A gunshot rang out and the walker's head exploded. Emma scooted backwards away from the corpse.

"You okay?" Glenn trotted up beside her.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." She stood up, shaking a bit at the close call. "Where'd it come from?"

"Washroom." Maggie said. "Saw it stagger out."

"Everyone ok?" Rick came running around the corner with Michonne in tow.

"The fuck was that?" Daryl came back.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." _Nothing to see here_, she thought, _just an idiot who can't keep her eyes open for walkers._ "Glenn got it."

"Glenn should've fuckin' cleared it instead of screwin' his wife." Daryl spat, his voice venomous.

Glenn's face turned scarlet, Daryl had hit the nail on the head.

"Where the fuck were you?" Maggie hissed. "You're supposed to be watching her back."

"Hey, settle down." Rick's voice was calm but commanding. "Ain't nothing to be gained from arguing." He cast a pointed look at Daryl. "We stick with the plan."

Daryl headed back down the hallway, still in a huff. Emma brushed herself off and bent to pick up her bag as the others moved on. Rick's hand was on hers as she grabbed it.

"You sure you're okay?" Rick's voice was quiet.

"I'm fine. I just feel pretty stupid, that's all."

Rick nodded.

"You comin'?" Daryl turned back impatiently.

She scowled at him. "I'm fine Daryl, thank you for asking. No, this bag isn't too heavy, I can carry it."

Casting a dirty look at her, Daryl waited for her to catch up before continuing down the hall.

}.{

Daryl's foul mood radiated off him on the drive home. Emma sat with him in the front seat, regretting her choice not to accept a ride from Maggie and Glenn. She busied herself by polishing up the rings she'd nabbed for Michael.

"Why get married at all?" Daryl asked, although it sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Sorry?"

He nodded to the ring in her hand. "S'not like they're gonna have kids."

She shrugged. "I guess when you really love someone, you just want the whole world to know."

Daryl shrugged. "Don't see 'em making a big fuss 'bout each other in public."

"Really?" She looked at him. "Haven't you ever noticed the way their eyes light up when the other one enters the room?"

Daryl didn't answer, his eyes trained on the truck ahead of their caravan.

She shook her head and tucked the rings back into her pocket. "I know Michael's pretty shy about that stuff, but when he thinks no-one's looking he does hold hands with Joel. That's big for him." She closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. "Moving in together was big deal for Michael."

"But ya got here t'gether. You were all livin' t'gether."

"It's not the same. We all shared a room when we arrived, but when the boys moved out on their own it was a declaration of sorts."

"Don't see how."

She chuckled. "Their room only has one bed, Daryl. Moving in together meant sleeping together every night. That's pretty damn intimate."

"Don't see th'big deal."

"Maybe you don't Daryl, but I do. I'm glad that my friends are happy. I'm glad that they found each other."

"You blind, Archer?" He spat. "Look around. The world's shit. Getting' hitched just gives 'em one more thing to lose."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" She frowned. "How come you're all pissy." _Damn,_ she thought. _I'm starting to sound like him._

"Why the fuck d'you care?"

"Look, if you don't want to tell me why you're pissed off, that's your choice." She turned back to the window. "Until you get over yourself, you can leave me the hell alone. I am not going to be your punching bag. We both know I don't deserve it."

They rode the rest of the way back in silence.

}.{

"What the hell happened, Daryl?" She overheard Rick in Daryl's room as she was walking by the gatehouse.

"What?" Daryl was pissed.

"You were supposed to be with Archer. We work in teams."

"We were fuckin' done."

"Why wasn't she with you?" Rick's voice wasn't accusatory. There was concern in there.

"She's dead weight." Daryl was seething. "Don't see why I hafta carry her ass."

Emma's stomach sank and her face reddened.

"You asked for her." Rick said. Silence followed. "Fine. I'll take her tomorrow."

"Whatever. S'that all?"

Archer didn't wait around to hear the rest of the conversation. She scurried past, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. She didn't know what she found more hurtful, the comment that she was useless or the fact that Daryl sounded so callus about her.

Probably both, she thought.

}.{

The next day she was working with Rick in the mall. They were going through the lower level, it was darker down there as the skylights from the upper floor provided less light. The stores were larger and deeper forcing them to rely on flashlights.

To add to her stress levels, she wasn't used to working with Rick and it felt awkward. He was being decidedly patient with her though. By the fourth store they were finding their own rhythm.

"That was better." He said as they exited the video store and headed onto the next. He pulled open the door and she followed him inside.

There was something oddly familiar about this particular store. She looked around at the displays and recalled the black and white façade.

"Sephora." She whispered. _Aisle upon aisle of beauty product, perfumes and soap. Heavenly, heavenly soap. _

"Clear." Rick announced. "You?"

"All clear, she advised." Trying to contain her joy. "I've got the back room." It didn't take her long to clear it. When she returned she found Rick pacing up and down the aisles, rechecking every corner.

"We're going to be here awhile." She told Rick, trying to remain detached and professional, but failing miserably.

She was used to Daryl scoffing at the 'useless stores'. Rick on the other hand smiled at her. "I thought so."

"Sorry. I don't mean to be such a girl. It's just…" She breathed in the scent in the air. "..they have nice soap, and shampoo. Really nice shampoo."

Rick laughed. "I'm sure everyone will appreciate that back home." He pulled a bag out of his back pocket. "Tell me what to grab."

"Seriously?" She was surprised at his willingness to help.

"There's a lot here. It will go faster if we work together."

"Okay. Do you think you can clear out those shelves?" She pointed to the shelves of shampoo and showed Rick how to discern Shampoo and Conditioner bottles from styling products. She thought that Shampoo was essential, conditioner was nice but they'd have less use for the other items.

Once Rick was at work, she set herself at the body wash section.

It took them about an hour, but in the end they had six garbage bags pulled out. Rick hadn't even batted an eye when she set him to strip some of the make-up racks bare. Make-up wasn't useful, but it would certainly be a pick me up for the ladies back home.

"What's next?" She said as Rick closed the door of Sephora behind her.

"It's nice to see you smile." Rick said.

"Sorry?"

"It's just you've been quiet all day." Rick shrugged. "It's good to see you happy."

She blushed. "Thanks."

He opened the next door and she followed him in. It was a children's clothing store. Emma wondered if they ought to clean this place out as well. She proceeded down her side of the store while Rick headed down the other. A rattling breath caught her attention. When a quick pass of her flashlight didn't reveal anything, she paused and listened again.

_Definetly something nearby_. She thought. As she neared the cash register she could smell it. _Walker, for sure. Behind the cash._

Raising the axe she'd brought with her, she shone her flashlight down behind the counter. Seeing a pair of milky white eyes in front of her, she brought the axe down quickly. The rattling breath stopped.

On the second pass of her flashlight, she saw why this walker was still here. It was too small to open the gate that led behind the counter. It had been a child, no more than three years old.

She didn't know how long she'd stood there, staring, when Rick came up behind her. He must've seen what she'd done, because he started making soothing sounds. Emma's mind couldn't wrap around what he was saying, all she kept thinking of was the sound her axe made when she buried it in the child's head.

"… at me. Emma, look at me." Rick turned her to face him. "Focus on me."

Her eyes flicked up to Rick's, there was concern on his face.

"That's right." He said. "You with me?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, but it had to be done. You gonna be okay?"

She blinked. "Yes, I'm sorry." Her hand was shaking. "It's just…" she sighed. "Nevermind. Is the store clear?"

He nodded.

"Okay, time to start bagging." She returned to the task at hand. Her giddiness had vanished. In its place was a morbid resolve to keep moving.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fine, be that way.

Rick hadn't pressed her on the ride home and no-one came to fetch her for dinner that night. The next morning Cap pulled her aside for a long conversation over breakfast. Although she felt better for it, her nightmares returned.

For days afterwards, she'd be awoken by Sheila's hands on her shoulders. The older woman would hear her cries from the kitchen.

That would result in another conversation with Cap.

It took them three more days to clear the mall and she continued working with Rick. It took the better part of the next week for everything they brought back to sorted, distributed or stashed away.

She'd been fairly successful at avoiding Daryl too. Emma skipped a few meals or ate at odd times. She'd switched watches to ensure she was on the same watch as him, albeit on the other side of the fort. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything to her. She did, however, hear grumblings about Daryl's impolitic behavior.

She had been surprised at how many heart strings she had attached to Daryl. It had been foolish to think she could keep everything casual.

After two weeks of this, it was Michael that finally called her on it. "You need to stop." He'd found her reading in the common room.

She knew what he was talking about. "I just don't want to deal with his shit."

That got a raised eyebrow out of Michael. "When did you learn how to swear?" He sat in the second armchair, laying his crutches on the floor.

"I'm serious Michael. I told you what he said. I won't be treated like that." She set her book down and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not saying you should." Michael agreed with her. "I'm just saying that you've got to stop hiding."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Nobody ever told you how to get over a break-up?" Michael smirked.

"I wasn't aware that Daryl and I had anything TO break up." She sighed.

"Well, firstly, you have to stop avoiding him." Michael drummed his fingers on the armchair. "Secondly, you have to start acting like you don't care about him. Ignore him, as much as possible without being obviously rude."

"Ignore him? That's ridiculous. I'm not some teenager."

"Trust me. Just go about your business and don't look at him. Don't acknowledge that he's there."

This sounded like the most retarded plan she'd ever heard of. "The point being?"

"It'll drive him crazy. He'll realize what a dick he's been and he'll come around."

"And if it doesn't?" Emma asked.

Michael sighed. "If you keep acting like he doesn't matter to you, then one day he won't."

"I really don't see how this will work."

"Got any better ideas? 'Cause what you're doing isn't really constructive."

She had to agree with that.

}.{

The plan of ignoring Daryl was actually easier than she thought it would be.

They had been hit with a bout of freezing rain that covered everything in two inches of ice. Getting anywhere in the fort was challenging. There had already been a few accidents. The big council had decided to keep everyone in the confines of the fort. This meant there was a lot of free time. The frozen parade square also made for great skating. Given that they were in Canada, this meant hockey.

Lots and lots of hockey.

Emma dodged a stray puck from the current game as she skated across the square. The weather was bitterly cold today and she wasn't looking forward to taking her watch on the north wall. Although they'd pulled off the walls at night, they still had a day watch. It was essential that they keep their eyes on the skies to see if they could spot signs of smoke that might indicate other survivors.

A cheer behind her told her that someone had scored. There was a good game going and a crowd was watching, she heard Daryl's shouts in there. While he refused to strap on skates he did enjoy watching the games. She resisted the urge to look back.

She removed her skates at the base of the steps leading up to the wall and slipped on her winter boots. The climb up to the second floor wasn't bad, but once you got close to the top of the wall things got slippery. The freezing rain had run down the steps, covering them with ice.

Ice that hadn't seemed inclined to melt.

Maggie was on watch when she got there. "Hey Em." She waved a gloved hand. "It sounds like a good game."

"I think they're short one, you should go join them." She passed Maggie her skates "You can take mine if you like."

"I've got mine here." Maggie swung a bag up onto her shoulder. "I didn't see anything out there today, should be quiet."

Emma nodded as Maggie headed off down the stairs. She leaned up on the wall and surveyed her side of the fort. The trees in the woods were iced over, making them sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. Archer pulled a pair of dark sunglasses out of her pocket. It would do her no good to get a headache now. She doubted that Daryl would grant her another massage.

Her body tingled at the memory. Despite her careful untying of her heart strings her body betrayed her. It craved his touch. She sighed, thinking it might have been better for her to have never gone down that road with him. _It's hard to miss something you've never had._

_Think of something else. _She ordered herself. Watch was the toughest place to be, there were few distractions and her thoughts often drifted to Daryl. _Anything but him…_

_}.{_

"Hey" _Shit_, it was Daryl.

"You come to take watch?" She asked, not looking back at him.

"No."

_That's right_, _Sal's my relief today._ He wasn't due for another ten minutes. She didn't know what to say, so she took a page out of Daryl's book and said nothing.

}.{

It took Daryl awhile to work up the courage to seek Emma out after he saw her head up to her watch. He damn near didn't go up. _Stop being such a pussy. She don't bite…much._

When he finally did manage to climb the icy steps, he found her leaning on the wall. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. He thought about hightailing it out of there. _Never thought Daryl Dixon'd be 'fraid of a girl. _

_Fuck it. _"Hey." He said, kicking himself. _Why the fuck did I say that?_

She didn't even look at him. He couldn't see her eyes behind the big dark sunglasses she was wearing. "You come to take watch?" She asked all casual-like.

He briefly wondered if he should lie. _Time to grow a pair, Dixon._ "No."

He was disappointed when she didn't answer. _Fuck me_, he thought. He had no idea how to make her talk. She'd been skittish since he'd been rough on her at the mall. She made herself scarce 'real quick, which had been fine by him since he'd been pissed at her.

_Pissed at myself._ He corrected. It had been his fault she'd nearly gotten bit by that walker. He was supposed to have her back and instead he'd walked off in a huff like some woman. He'd been fuckin' terrified when he realized how close he came to losing her. Then he'd been pissed that it had mattered.

_She was just a nice piece of ass, just a good lay._

He told himself over and over again that she wasn't special. Sure, once he'd gotten over the idea that nobody'd tapped that ass before he'd been pretty pleased. He liked the idea of having something clean and new just for himself. He enjoyed breakin' in that tight little pussy of hers.

_Good times_, he thought.

To make matters worse, he'd seen her face the day she'd put down that kid. He'd hated himself for pawning her off on Rick. He knew Rick'd look after her, but he'd kicked himself for not being there. He'd wanted to hug her and tell her to forget 'bout it. But he didn't. He'd been a goddam pussy about it all.

When Emma stopped hidin' that threw him for a fuckin' loop. At least if she was avoidin' him he knew she still cared. Now, it was like he didn't matter. She floated around the fort just as she had before. _Gettin' shit done._

He didn't like that. If he was tied up in knots about the whole thing she oughta be too. Goddamnit, he missed her. He'd even taken to walking by her room when he woke up in the morning. A coupl'a times he heard her talkin' in her dreams.

Nightmares. All o'them. He could tell by the sounds she made. He'd resisted the urge to go in her room and wrap her warm body up in his arms. Instead, he'd send Sheila in and beat a retreat. _Chickenshit._

"Hey Daryl, Archer." Sal had arrived. _Fuuuuck. Don't be here to relieve Emma._

"Hey Sal," Emma turned and smiled at the other man. "All quiet out there today."

"Not fit for man or beast." Sal slapped a hand on Emma's back. "Best get inside and warm up."

"Thanks Sal." She walked right past him and headed for the stairs.

"You walking the wall?" Sal asked as Daryl stared after Emma.

"Naw, I was just leavin'." He should go after her. _Nut up, Dixon._

Daryl took hurried steps to catch up to Emma, she'd already disappeared down the stairwell when he hit the first step and slipped on the second.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

You're supposed to take her UP the stairs…

"Mr. Dixon, there are easier ways to sweep a girl off her feet." Emma had taken enough spills off a horse to realize that it wasn't a bad idea to just sit still for a moment once you've fallen.

"Shit." Daryl hand ended upon top of her. "You ok?"

"I think so." Archer had definitely hit her head during their tumble. The stinging on her face suggested she'd scraped it on the stone wall. "You okay?"

"Shoulder's out." His voice was strained.

"Can you get up?" She wasn't sure she should move. She didn't want to torque his shoulder the wrong way.

"One sec." He shifted his weight off her and she was able to sit up on the stairs.

Emma looked over at Daryl, he was stretched out on the step above her, cradling his left arm.

"Dislocated?" She asked, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

He nodded and looked up. "Shit Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma's looked at her hand, what she thought was a stray hair ended up being blood. "It's okay. Head wounds always look worse than they are." She stood up slowly, holding onto the handrail. "Can you get up? We have to find Joel."

"Yeah." He didn't move.

"Need a hand?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

She removed her scarf and used it to sling Daryl's arm around his chest. When she was sure it was immobilized, she put his good arm around her shoulders and helped him stand. Slowly they made their way towards the infirmary. Emma signaled to the first person they saw to fetch Joel.

}.{

Joel confirmed a dislocated shoulder for Daryl and probably some cracked ribs. This time, Joel sedated Daryl without asking. Rick, who was generally regarded as Daryl's next of kin, had come to check on his friend. Together they popped Daryl's shoulder back in.

"How long will he be out?" Rick asked.

"Two, maybe three hours." Joel advised as he came over to check on Emma. She'd been holding a compress to her head to stop the bleeding. He lifted it away and whistled. "Three stitches for the lady." He replaced the compress. "Did you lose consciousness?" He asked as he checked her pupils.

"No. I haven't been dizzy or nauseous either."

"Just the stitches then." He headed off into the pantry of supplies he had at hand and came back with a tray. "Now we're going to have to shave a two inch square of your hair around the stitches."

"What?!" She yelped.

"It's essential that the stitches be clear of hair." Joel advised.

"Goddamn Daryl Dixon." She cursed.

}.{

Joel had been kidding about shaving her head. It had given him and Rick a good laugh. Without freezing the stitches hurt going in, she'd managed not to scream but she sure as hell cried. Rick had been kind enough to hold her hand and distract her with a story from his days as a Sheriff.

Joel had even helped wash the blood out of her hair and cleaned up her face which, she was advised, was a lovely shade of purple.

News of the accident spread quickly and many people stopped by to gawk at her face. Sheila's boys had nicknamed her "Scarface" much to their mother's embarrassment.

"It's not that bad." Carl told her at dinner. "You're still sorta pretty."

She laughed and thanked him for the compliment.

}.{

Daryl was stuck on goddamn bed rest for two days. Joel wasn't letting him out, said it was a bad idea. "Another fall could puncture a lung" he'd said.

Daryl was bored to tears. His friends came up to check on him. Rick, Michonne 'n Carl even took a meal or two in the infirmary. Joel was in an' out. He wasn't rude, but it was clear he didn't want at spend any time 'round him. Daryl figured it was on account of him being a jackass to Emma.

Every time the door opened he hope it would be Archer. He heard her walk past the infirmary once, chatting with Joel. He thought she might come in then, but she didn't. He fuckin' hated that.

"Joel says you can come down tomorrow, but you've got to stay away from the ice." Rick advised over the dinner he'd brought upstairs.

"Can't wait to slip the Doc's leash."

"It ain't all that bad, Daryl."

"Says you." It took him a moment to screw up the courage to ask what he really wanted to know. "Emma ok?"

"She's fine, a bit stiff but she's back on duty."

"Her face was messed up." Daryl remembered her face as she'd turned towards him on the stairwell. It was scraped and bloodied. He felt like shit 'cause it had been his fault.

"It's healing." Rick gave him a funny look. "Whatever happened anyway?"

"I slipped on the step. Tried to grab the rail but it was icy too."

"Didn't mean that." Rick sighed. "I thought things between you were going well. Then suddenly she's dead weight?"

Daryl reddened. "I was bein' pissy."

"You know she heard you say that."

"What?"

"At the gatehouse, I think she was passing by when we were talking. When I left you, I saw her walking across the square. She was upset."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck me."

"You gonna fix it?"

Daryl didn't know if he could.

}.{

Emma was in her favourite reading spot in the common area. She was running out of things to read, in desperation she was trying to work her way through Othello. She was halfway through and had no clue what the hell was going on. Closing the book she sighed in frustration and tossed it onto the floor.

"Book piss ya off?" Daryl had snuck up on her again.

"You're sure you're not part-ninja?" She said without turning around. Joel had warned her that he'd be out and about today.

"When ya read, yer so damn fixated, a herd o' walkers could sneak up on ya."

"Right. I get it." She wasn't in the mood for his crap. "I'm walker bait."

It was Daryl's turn to sigh. "S'not what I meant." When he flopped into the other armchair she saw him wince. He was still hurt from the fall.

"What did Joel say about the ribs?" She asked.

"'Bout six weeks."

"That's one way to get out of shoveling snow." She got up, retrieving the book she'd tossed on the floor and replacing it in its spot on the shelf.

"Your face hurt?"

"It's fine." _As long as I don't sleep on that side,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal." She shrugged keeping her eyes on the fire. "You got the worst of it anyway."

"Not that, I mean, yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that. I meant for the mall. I shouldn't've left ya like that." His voice was low, there was regret in there. "'Could've got you killed."

She looked at him, but his eyes were hidden under his bangs. "Why did that happen, Daryl? One minute we're fine, the next minute you go cold on me. What gives?"

"The fuck if I know."

"Not good enough." He was really ticking her off. "You were supposed to have my back. Then you get all…" _What was the word?_ "…bitchy on me."

That got a reaction, Daryl's eyes shot up at her. "I ain't no woman."

"Yeah, well you sure as hell acted like some idiot teenage girl. All pissed about something and making everyone else guess what they did wrong."

Daryl raked a hand through his hair. "S'pose I deserve that." He said quietly.

"Yeah, you do. What's your damage Dixon?" She wasn't about to let him off easy.

"The rings. The rings pissed me off."

She frowned. "The rings? In the jewelry store?"

"Yeah."

"Is this some kind of anti-gay bullshit?"

"Naw. S'not that. Don't care about that shit."

"Okay, then explain it to me. 'Cause right now, it seems pretty damn ridiculous to get in a huff over a couple of rings."

Daryl didn't answer right away. That was fine by Archer, she crossed her arms and waited.

**}.{**

_Fuck._ Daryl thought. He'd hoped she'd give in after he said sorry. _Now she's sitting there, waiting for your lily-livered ass to come up with an answer._

Trouble was, he wasn't quite sure what pissed him off.

_Definitely the rings._ They were all shiny and new, just like his Emma. Full of sparkle, and just a little bit dainty. When she'd reached into the cabinet for the men's rings, he immediately thought that she was grabbing one for him.

'Cept he didn't want that. He never wanted to be tied down. He didn't want something he could lose.

Then when she laughed and said it was for Michael, he'd been pissed. Did she laugh 'cause he wasn't good enough for her? He was certainly good enough in the sack. He could tell she lusted for him, she was always wet and willing.

Trouble was, he liked being around her. She was easy to be with.

_Fuckit, I'm acting like one of Merle's dumbass bitches. _

He met her eyes with his own. _She looks pissed._ "It was stupid. Thought you were laughin' at me, but it was all in my fucked up head. Nearly got you killed and I's pissed at m'self." He pursed his lips. "Was wrong to take it out on you."

She raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Why'd you ditch me then?"

F_uck, Rick was right. _She'd overheard them at the gatehouse. " 'cause I was actin' like a silly woman and bein' all pissy." He ran a hand down his face. "Look Em, I was a dick. The whole time I was at the mall without you I was fuckin' worried 'bout you. Ask Michonne, she nearly kicked my ass, I was bein' so bitchy."

Emma chuckled. "Okay. I accept your apology."

"We good then?" Daryl asked.

"Depends on what you mean."

_Shit, that ain't good. _"You gonna stopped being pissed at me?"

"Yeah. I can stop being pissed at you."

Daryl's heart leapt. F_uckin'-A!_

"What is this, Daryl. Are we friends?"

_Oh shit._ Daryl knew the talk when he heard it. "Yes, no. I dunno."

"Not really an answer, Dixon. Is there even a 'we'?"

He thought about it. "Yeah."

"Are we friends with benefits or something else?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, seems like maybe he wasn't the only one wondering 'bout that. "We ain't fuckbuddies." He said.

"So what the hell are we doing then?" She ran her fingers through her loose hair, pulling it around her neck and twisting it. She always did that when she was thinking.

"Don't know." He answered honestly. "I care 'bout you. I think 'bout you a lot more 'n anyone else… I guess we're datin'."

"If you can call clearing walkers and going on runs dating." She was smiling at him now, he was intensely relieved.

"Yeah. 'spose it'll do." _Damn straight._

**}.{**

Daryl accompanied her to dinner that night, resuming his usual spot on her right. Joel raised an eyebrow when he sat across from them, but held his tongue.

Archer caught Rick smiling in her direction during the meal.

Daryl leaned over and whispered in her ear. "This mean I can come by tonight?" His warm breath on her neck sent a tingle down her spine.

"You can barely sit without cringing." Emma shook her head. "I don't think you're going to be visiting anyone for a little while.

Daryl huffed. "Not plannin' on sittin' down."

"Nu-uh. Mr. Dixon. You're going to have to wait."

He cringed as he tried to move his hand onto her thigh.

"See?" She said. "Your shoulder's still giving you grief."

"Shit." He ducked his head and looked away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sap's not the only thing running

The first spring melt came soon after Daryl's fall, taking with it the ice that had been so treacherous. With spring in the air, the fort re-deployed their resources to begin collecting the maple sap that would be one of their main sources of sugar.

Daryl had been approved for 'light duty' by Joel, which meant that he accompanied the crew sent out to the nearby sugar bush to act as a guard for the workers. While the warmer weather made the sap run, it also freed the walkers from their icy prisons.

"Hey slacker." Emma said as she walked by Daryl, carrying two buckets of sap towards the shack. "Seen any movement out there?"

"Just one today. Slow too."

"Don't get used to it." She said stopping to set her pails down. "It only gets worse from here on out. They tend to start coming up from the South. We'll see herds come up when the summer storms arrive."

"Forgotten what summer feels like." Daryl muttered.

"Well, no rest for the wicked." Emma lifted her buckets again and started to head off.

Daryl stepped in front of her. "Not plannin' on lettin' you rest." He placed his hands on her hips and leaned his forehead against hers. "Not t'night."

Archer raised an eyebrow at him. "You're only cleared for light duty, Daryl." She reminded him. "I'm pretty sure that what you have in mind doesn't qualify."

"Try me." Daryl's eyes were dark.

"Hate to break it to you Romeo, but I'm not coming back for a few days."

"Bullshit."

"Until the sap stops running I'm here."

"Damn." Daryl hissed.

Archer flicked her eyes over Daryl's shoulder. "Sorry, I've got work to do." She pulled back and nodded to the walker in the distance. "So do you."

Daryl's eyes spotted the corpse moving slowly through the woods. "Fuckin' walker." He grumbled as he took aim and fired.

**}.{**

"Emma?" She heard rapping on her bedroom door. "Emma? You in there?" It was Daryl.

Archer blinked the sleep away from her eyes, she'd fallen asleep on her bed fully dressed. Emma and the team had worked on the sugar bush for ten days straight. During the day she lugged buckets. It was hard work, leaving her stiff and sore. At night she found little rest in the shack. "Yeah, I'm in here."

Daryl didn't even ask if he could come in, he just opened the door and entered.

"Why of course you can come in, Daryl." She said sarcastically.

Daryl _pfft_ at her. "Seen it all before."

"Way to make a girl feel special."

She had only seen Daryl sporadically during that time. He patrolled the perimeter of the woodlot during the day. That's where he had been when she finally returned to the safety of Fort Charles. So she made a bee-line her bed.

"Brought ya something'" Daryl waved a bottle of Absorbine in front of her.

"Maybe later." She was exhausted. "I don't have the energy to undress right now."

Daryl sighed. "Here. Let me help." He reached down and pulled off one of her socks.

"Ug. Daryl, I'm covered in Shack dirt." She groaned.

"S'okay." He finished with her socks and pulled on the leg of the tights she'd been wearing. "C'mon, lift up yet butt."

She sighed and obliged as he tugged her pants off.

"Damn." Daryl sighed. "If ida known it would be this easy ta git in yer pants…"

"Har har har." She said sitting up and pulling her sweater off.

"Shut up, lie on your stomach." Daryl commanded, she rolled over and hugged her pillow.

"I'm just so freaking tired." She whispered, closing her eyes as Daryl started to work on her back. His rough hands finding all her sore spots, he started off gentle at first, then increased intensity.

"Mmmm." She purred.

"Thought ya'd like that." Emma could hear Daryl smirk.

"I do, I do." He moved his hands down off her back and onto her legs. He massaged her thighs and then her calves. She sighed with pleasure.

"You like this ev'ry year after the syrup's done?"

"Mmm." She thought back on the previous year's haul. "Usually worse, there's more of us now. More people on the perimeter makes it safer."

He pulled her toes, making some of them pop. "Don't get why you do it."

"The sugar? Calories. That and the honey are the only sources of sugar we can actually produce. Makes all the food taste better."

"Don't mean that." Daryl continued, working his way back up her legs. "Saw ya in the woods, ya went hard all day."

"Lots to do."

She heard him chuckle. "Yeah."

"Good haul this year." She mumbled. "More 'n last year."

"Bagged a deer while I was out today." Daryl offered.

"Mmmhmm." She was quieter now.

"Sheila said she'll cook it up in the sap." Daryl was back to working on her shoulders. "Says it'll be good."

She didn't answer.

Daryl sighed and kissed the back of her neck. He wrapped a blanked around her and pulled her into his arms while she slept.

**}.{**

It took Archer a minute to realize where she was. She'd mistaken the warmth of Daryl for the heat that came off the boiling pans at the shack.

_Daryl_, She smiled, _I'm home_.

"You awake?" Daryl asked.

She stretched, she could still feel a little of the tingle from the absorbine on her skin. "Yeah. Thanks for the massage. I feel better."

Daryl's arms tightened around her. "Been gone a long time." He kissed her neck. "Been awhile since I had ya."

She squeaked as his scruffy chin tickled her neck. "Not my fault you're clumsy." She frowned. "How are your ribs?"

"Much better." Daryl whispered, kissing the underside of her chin. "Other parts are achin' now." He slid a hand down her arm, taking her hand in his he placed it on the part of him that was aching.

He was hard. Emma tried to recall how long ago it was that he'd fallen, but he snaked a hand into her panties and erased all coherent thought.

"MMmmm." Daryl growled as he teased her with his fingers, drawing wetness from her folds. "Been missin' that."

She rolled over to face him; he took the opportunity to lavish her breasts with his tongue. He growled again.

"Daryl?" She asked, trying to catch her breath. "You sure you're okay?" She didn't think he was moving right when she'd seen him in the bush.

"Will be soon." He kissed her, his tongue teasing her mouth.

She rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, and began undoing his pants. She fumbled a lot; Daryl's hands on her breasts were distracting her. When finally she got them off, she tugged them down to his thighs.

Daryl put a condom in her hand and watched as she slid it on him. "Fuck that's hot."

She smiled at him and pushed his shirt up over his head. It was her turn to pay attention to his nipples as she stroked her hands up and down his chest, making Daryl curse.

Reaching down, she guided his stiff member into her and sighed with pleasure as she sank onto him.

"Seems like I'm not th'only one been missin' this." Daryl's eyes twinkled as he looked up at her, his hands on her hips. "Now that ya got me, whatcha gonna do?"

She looked at him with hooded eyes as she circled her hips.

"Fuck yeah." He groaned. Daryl stretched a finger down to her swollen nub. She gasped at the contact, and increased her pace.

Daryl reached up and pulled her down onto her elbows above him. This placed her breasts in his face; he nibbled a nipple, eliciting another moan from her as she moved up and down on his cock.

Grabbing her ass, he used his arms to set the pace of her thrusts. Moving faster and faster until she came on him. "Oh God." She cried, feeling her orgasm clench around him. Daryl came a few thrusts later.

He held her to his chest until his breathing slowed. She rolled off to lie along his side. He ran his fingers through her long locks as they lay there.

"Feel better now?" She purred.

"Fuck yeah."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Playing bait

Black danced nervously on the dirt road between two fields as she waited for the walkers to catch up.

"Easy." She told the gelding. He snorted in response.

Emma covered her eyes to block out the glare of the sun as she counted the group of dead rustling up the road. It seemed that the biters were getting slower every year. When she first played 'bait' she'd really had to push the horses to stay ahead. Now, she found it was a lot of hurry-up and wait.

Black tried to spin away from the walkers, but she held him firm. They weren't close enough yet.

"Hurry Up ya buncha hosers!" She yelled. "Nice tasty horse here. Let's go!" That got them. They picked up speed a little. She turned Black and trotted him down the roadway.

"Pied Piper, come in, over." Glenn's voice came over the two-way radio.

Glancing back to make sure her followers were at a safe distance she reached for the radio attached to her belt. "I'm still on route 9. Getting close to the funnel, should be in visual in ten. Over."

"How many? Over."

"Around a dozen." She stopped spotting movement in the tree line on the other side of the field. Another walker appeared, followed by second, and then a third. "Hold that thought. Some late-comers have just arrived. Over."

"What's the new count? Over."

She peered across the field. There was definitely another pack of them there. It looked like she just doubled her numbers. She relayed that information back to Glenn.

What had started out as a dull day of clearing was just starting to get interesting. Now she had to ensure that she and Black stayed close enough to the two herds to get them to pack together at the funnel without getting caught between them.

Black skittered underneath her. She could feel his heart beating on the inside of her calf. He really hated playing bait.

**}.{**

"Did she say Twenty fuckin' walkers?" Daryl was pissed. He was starting to see why he'd never been sent out on a clearing crew with Emma before. If he'd had any fuckin' idea of how they used the funnels he wouldn't have let her go.

"Yeah." Glenn was scanning the road ahead, waiting for Emma to appear. "Should be here soon." The Korean was unconcerned. After his mall-clearing idea this winter, he'd been put in charge of the clearing teams. Daryl was pissed that Glenn had failed to mention Emma's role in the funnels.

"Fuck it, I'm going out there." Daryl started to move forward but the frenchie, Guy, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eez okay. She done it before. Saw 'er bring in forty last year." There was pride in Guy's voice. "No deader gonna catch dat girl."

"There she is!" Glenn called. "Get ready people!"

Daryl climbed up to his post on top of the bus that flanked one side of their bottle neck. He surveyed the scene before him.

Archer's people had built a large V shaped funnel out of old fencing and pike lines to funnel walkers into a kill zone. At the end of the V was a fence a foot high marking the start of a deep trench they'd dug. The general idea was that the horse and rider would jump the pit, but the walkers would stumble into it. Once they were in the pit, it'd be easy work to pick them off.

For added safety, there was a bus on one side of the "V" so that shooters could thin out the herd and provide cover for the horse and rider if needed.

Daryl had to admit, it was a good idea. He just wished that the bait wasn't his Emma.

That really just set his teeth on edge.

"C'mon you lazy buggers." He heard Emma's voice in the distance. "You'll never catch me if you don't hustle up!" If he wasn't so damn worried 'bout her, he'd a laughed. He peered at the black horse skittering across the road. The walkers were close, too close. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"In the back!" Someone yelled, Daryl turned away to see four walkers straggle up behind their lines. They needed to be cleared or Emma'd have nowhere to run.

"Hold on." He could hear Glen signaling to Archer on the radio. "Gotta clear the back lines. Over."

"GOT IT!" Guy and his brother left their posts alongside the fences and started bustin' heads with their hockey sticks. Daryl'd never much cared for sports but he definitely saw the appeal of that one.

"CLEAR." He heard the Frenchman yell. Glenn relayed the message back to Emma. Daryl saw her horse turn around and speed up. She was comin' in.

"Hep, Hep, Hep" He heard her yell as they came towards the kill zone. The horse's ears flicked back and forth as they approached the fenceline.

**}.{**

Black pulled at the bridle as she held his pace, it would do no good to speed up and loose the take-off spot. She needed him to clear the ditch cleanly.

As she felt her gelding gather onto his haunches she balanced herself for the leap. Black shot over the ditch and landed on the other side. Emma stretched herself up in the saddle and brought Black down to a walk. It was important that the walkers still see her on the other side of the trench.

Black sighed and shook his head. He'd done this many times before and knew his job was done. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" She hollered back as the dead pressed forward, falling into the pit. The clearing crew started jabbing at them, ensuring that at least half of what went into the pit wasn't moving anymore.

She let Black have his head and walked him down the road to cool him out. It was a good thing that Sal had brought the young gelding with him when he first arrived at the fort. Black was quick and agile, perfect for dodging walkers.

When they circled back, Emma saw the crew had started clearing the pit, pulling out the downed walkers and crushing the heads of the ones that were still active.

"Damnit Emma." Daryl spat.

_Shit._ Emma thought. _Daryl wasn't supposed to be there._ "Hey Daryl! Fancy meeting you here."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this is what ya were doin'?" She saw Daryl come down off the top of the bus. _They must've needed another shooter_.

She pursed her lips. "I told you I was on clearing crew this morning." _I didn't tell you I was bait because I knew you wouldn't like it. _

"Didn't tell me ya were tha goddamn bait!" He marched over to where she and Black stood.

"I didn't want you to worry." She said, dismounting and turning her back to Daryl as she loosened the girth. "It's not my first rodeo."

Daryl came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her stomach, pulling her to his chest. His stubbled chin scratched behind her ear. "I know. I just…" he sighed. "I don't hafta like it, but I wanna know."

She leaned back into him a little, enjoying the feel of him behind her. "Okay."

He placed a kiss behind her ear before turning back to help the others clear out the pit.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The creep and the brute

"Is this seat taken?" Emma asked Gordie, the newcomer standing guard outside the guest quarters.

"Whatever." He said dismissively, propping up the shotgun on his shoulder.

Emma sat down and plunked her leather cleaning beside her. As she started working, she thought about the events that had happened earlier that day. Gordie and Roger had wandered up to the fortress at dawn. Given that they were only two, Costas had decided to let them in for the one week trial.

Roger was about Daryl's size with dark hair and a stocky build. His blond hair and tanned skin made him look like the star of a surfing movie. He spoke with the confidence of someone who knew he was a looker and played on it.

Gordie, on the other hand, was a clear foot taller than Daryl. He looked like a linebacker.

Emma didn't trust either of them.

Even though he was the stronger looking one, she was relieved to find Gordie on first watch. Roger made her nervous. Archer couldn't quite pin down why, but she was uneasy with him around. He'd held her hand too long when they shook and she'd felt his eyes on her more than once.

Before she could share her concerns with Daryl, he caught her looking at Roger across the square. "You don't like him." It was a statement, not a question.

"He makes my skin crawl." She shuddered. "He's been nothing but polite, but.."

Daryl nodded. "Too nice. Yeah. Seen that type 'fore."

"I've got first watch on them tonight."

"I'll take it." Daryl said. "Safer that way."

She sighed "No, Cap wants me to sit it. We need to know how they're going to be around the women."

"So yer bait?" His voice was gruff.

"Who else? Svetlana and Maggie are off o a run. Sara's scared out of her skull, Sheila's got the boys to worry about…"

"Michonne."

"She's too intimidating." Archer shook her head. "There's a reason Cap asks me to sit watch. I just don't look like any kind of threat."

"Fine. I'll sit watch on ya both from the second floor. He won't see me. You just make sure I c'n see you."

As Emma sat next to Gord, she hazarded a quick glance up to the second floor where she knew Daryl was watching. She couldn't see him in the shadows, but felt better knowing he was there.

"So how long have you known Roger?" She kept her eyes on her riding boots as she polished them.

"Dunno, six months maybe." Gordie shifted from one foot to the other.

"Do you want a chair or something?" Emma asked him.

"I'm fine." He leaned back against the building.

"Where do you come from?"

"Look, I'm not interested in playing fifty questions." He snapped. "Can you just shut up already?"

"Suit yourself." She said, keeping her face expressionless. _It's going to be a long watch._

**}.{**

"Would you be so kind as to pass the jam?" Roger had taken Michael's usual spot at lunch. He was sitting awfully close too.

She reached over and passed the jar to him. Sliding his fingers over Archer's when he took it from her.

"Hey." Daryl plunked himself down on her other side. Under the table he put a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"Can we get more food down here?" Gordie growled from across the table. He looked back at Roger. "We should've sat closer to the kitchen."

"But the company is better over here." Roger said smoothly, flashing Emma a smile. "So where do you come from, Emma?"

"I lived south of here, near the University. What about you?"

"I came from Montreal, had a pretty successful online business. What did you do?"

"I worked for a logistics company."

"Were you a secretary?" He asked.

Emma rankled at bit at that. "Yes, I worked for the VP of finance." She lied. _I was a lot higher than a secretary, you jackass._

"What about you Daryl? What did you do?" His eyes twinkled.

Daryl shrugged. "Plumber."

"A good trade to have." Roger said dismissively.

Emma held Daryl's hand under the table. She wanted to ensure he didn't deck Roger. If anyone was going to deck him, she really wanted the first shot. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm on dish duty. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast."

As she stood to leave Roger grabbed her hand. "Come on, stay just a little bit longer."

"Duty calls." She slipped out of his hold and headed back into the kitchen with her plate. She cast a pleading glance at Rick as she walked by. He nodded and moved his plate down to sit between Roger and Daryl.

_Two days down, five more to go._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Breaking the cardinal rule

On day four Roger caught her in the kitchen early in the morning. "Good morning beautiful." He flashed a million-dollar smile. She was glad that she was already in her work clothes instead of padding out in her pajamas as was her custom.

"Hi Roger." She smiled politely. "Sheila usually leaves something for the early risers, are you hungry?"

"Sounds fantastic." He said as he walked up to her as she was getting the bowls down. He grabbed two mugs. "How 'bout some coffee? My treat!" He laughed at his own joke.

"Sure." She gave a half-hearted smile and put the kettle on while he dispensed the instant coffee grounds into the cups.

When Emma placed the bowls on the table, she made sure to place them across from each other. She waited for him to sit before taking the seat opposite.

"Did you like being a secretary?" Roger sounded patronizing.

"Yes. My boss was very important and it was challenging keeping track of his schedule." _Bullshit but he'll probably buy it._

He did. "It can be tough tracking all those appointments." He watched her fill their mugs with the water she'd boiled. "In my experience having a personal assistant to take care of those things frees you up for higher thinking."

_Jackass,_ she thought, taking a sip of the coffee. It was too hot, she blew on it. "What kind of higher thinking did you do?"

There was something odd about the way his eyes lingered on her lips. "I ran a website. I needed to come up with fresh content for my viewers to keep them interested."

_Uh huh, you're such a big shot, Roger._ "That sounds difficult."

"Maybe for some," He shrugged "but not for me."

Emma took another sip of her coffee, wondering why Roger was watching her so intently. The drink was still too hot. It would be odd if she left before finishing it though. She tried to think of a way to discretely dump it. "Where did you meet Gordie?"

"Found him half-starved on the road a year ago. If not for me, he'd be dead." Roger bragged.

_A year ago?_ Emma tried to remember what Gordie had told her. "It's unusual to see people help strangers these days, what made you do it?"

"It's just the kind of man I am." Roger chuffed. "I've always felt that those of us with means should help the less fortunate."

_Means? What means?_ Her coffee had finally cooled enough that she could drink it. She took a swig. It tasted terrible, worse than usual even. She asked him more questions about his life before, and he prattled on happily as she drank her coffee.

Something was off. Roger kept looking at her coffee mug. She stopped drinking it, it tasted terrible anyways and it wasn't helping her feel more awake. Her eyes started to droop, she wondered if she'd gotten out of bed too early.

"…. told the limo company if they ever sent anything less than a Rolls I'd never use them again."

She blinked. Roger was looking at her expectantly. His words had been going in one ear and out the other.

"Wow." She said. "I wouldn't have ever thought of that." _When it doubt, play to the ego._

"Like I said, higher thinking." His head tilted to the side. "Is something wrong with your drink?"

"It's terrible." She admitted. "I'm thinking maybe this batch is bad." This was her opening. "I'm going to go down to the stores to get another batch for breakfast." She rose to get up and the world tilted just a bit. _Probably stood up too fast_, she thought.

"I'll come with you." He said with a smile as he watched her put away her bowl.

As she washed her bowl Emma felt an odd sense of detachment. She wondered if she was coming down with something. She wasn't usually tired first thing in the morning.

"Let me help." Roger reached around her to wash the coffee mugs. His body pressed uncomfortably into her back.

She watched the coffee drain into the sink. _Shit._ She thought. _The cardinal rule of clubbing, don't ever turn your back on your drink. Did that asshole just roofie me?_

"You look tired. Are you sure you don't want to lie down?" He asked.

"I just need fresh air." She pushed past him. _Daryl, I need to get to Daryl._ She thought as she headed out onto the parade square. Dawn was casting long shadows across the grounds making everything seem surreal. _Which way was the gatehouse?_

"You okay?" Roger asked. "You seem woozy. You really should lie down."

Emma shook her head. _Why am I in the square anyway?_

"Where's your room? It's off the kitchen right?" Roger grabbed her arm and started leading her back to the kitchen.

She heard a familiar whinny. _The horses. _"I forgot to feed the horses." She shook him off. "It's my job to let them out in the morning."

Roger waved at Sheila who was coming across the square, he tightened his grip on her arm. "Do you do it by yourself?"

"Yes. Sal doesn't check on the barn until noon." She was blathering.

"Then let's go! The horses need their breakfast after all." As he led her away, Roger called out to Sheila "Thanks for the breakfast! It was delicious!"

Roger had to open the door to the stable as Emma kept fumbling with the latch. He had his arm around her waist now. "You should take your coat off." He said. "Horses can be sweaty work after all!" He said as he pulled off her jacket, his hands brushing against her breasts.

Emma stood in the aisle, trying to remember which horse got what feed. Her head was just too foggy.

"You don't look so good." Roger said, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "Come on, let's lie you down." He grabbed one of the horse coolers and headed into one of the empty stalls.

"Good idea." Emma said. She crossed over to Churchill's door and opened it. The gelding got fed first anyway.

"Not that one." Roger sighed. "Over here." When he reached over to grab her arm Churchill's head snaked out of his stall.

"OW!" Churchill's mouth came away with a piece of Roger's shirt. "Fucking horse!"

Emma slid down the wall inside her mount's stall and sat at Churchill's hooves. She was vaguely aware that she shouldn't be doing that, but couldn't quite figure out why.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Goddamn Churchill

"Hey Sheila." Daryl waved at the cook as he poked his head into Emma's room. It was empty. "Didja see Emma this mornin'?"

"Yes," Sheila frowned. "She and that Roger fellow were headed off to the stable."

Daryl frowned "The fuck was he doin' up here so early?" He muttered.

Daryl and Sheila both darted outside when they heard the screaming. They spotted a horse running loose and bucking up a storm. _Goddamn Churchill._ Daryl thought. "Shit." He wasn't about to tangle with that cranky beast, he liked his fingers where they were. "Get Sal. Imma check the barn."

Sheila took off right away.

One of the other horses in the barn was screaming its head off. His heart sank. _Somethin' ain't right and I'll bet Emma's in the thick of it._

Daryl skirted around the square staying clear of Churchill. When he got to the stable he saw Michael's tank rearing and kicking up a fuss in her stall.

"Settle down!" He ordered. The mare ignored him.

Roger's head popped out of an empty stall. "Goddamn fucking horse tried to kill me!" Daryl noticed Roger was cradling his arm, it didn't look broken and Daryl didn't see blood._ Nut up, Roger. Not like ya got shot_.

"Naw" Daryl drawled "Not ol' Churchill. He's a peach."

"I'm gonna fucking kill that horse for what he did."

"Where's Emma?"

Roger's eyes flicked to Churchill's empty stall. _Shit._ Daryl thought, he turned the corner and saw Emma sitting against the wall with her head lolled over. _No no no no no…._

"Emma?" Daryl knelt in front of her and cradled her head in his hands. "Emma?"

"Everyone ok?" It was Rick.

"In here," Daryl called his friend over. "She ain't right."

"What happened?" Rick asked, leaning over to check Emma's pulse.

"Th-The horse, it pushed her down." Roger stammered. "She must've hit her head."

"Stay with her and keep her still." Rick ordered. "I'll get Joel."

"That fucking horse is a menace." Roger continued. "We gotta kill him before he hurts someone else."

"You mean this fucking horse?" Daryl heard Sal lead Churchill back into the barn and Roger made himself scarce. "Good ol' Churchill here's nothing but a pussy cat."

"Put Churchill in one o' the empty stalls." Daryl advised the old farmer. "Emma's down. Rick's gone to get Joel."

He heard a stall door swing open and close. Daryl looked up and saw Churchill looking at him through the bars in the next stall.

"Let me by." Sal gently nudged him out of the way. "I don't see scuff marks on her boots, no hoof prints either. Churchill would rip clothing if he bit her, in the least he'd leave a drool mark. I don't think he did this."

That was all Daryl needed to hear. He got up and headed over to where Roger sat at the back of the barn. He hauled pretty boy up by his collar. "The fuck you do t'her?"

"Daryl." Rick was back.

Daryl didn't take his eyes off Roger. "He did it. He did somethin' t'her."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Daryl. But not like this." Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Let him go."

Daryl's eyes stayed on Roger. "Not 'til this pussy answers my goddamn fuckin' question." He growled.

Roger's eyes flicked back towards the stall he'd been in. Daryl saw the blanket on the floor and knew what Roger'd planned to do with Emma.

"Daryl…" There was a warning in Rick's voice.

"Yeah, let 'im go." Daryl said. "Right after I deck him." Which he did.

_Damn straight_.

**}.{**

She blinked lazily, her body leaden with sleep. The ceiling was off. _This isn't my room._ "Where?" Her mouth was full of cotton.

"Emma?" Daryl was there, she could hear him pacing.

"Welcome back." Joel appeared over her.

She was in the infirmary. _Crap, what did I do?_ "Why?"

"How do you feel?" Joel prompted, checking her pulse.

"Heavy." She closed her eyes, her lids were drooping. "Tired."

"Do you have any aches or pains?" Joel's doctor voice was so clinical, so soothing.

"Em." He shook her shoulder lightly. "Stay awake. Daryl, help me sit her up."

She felt strong arms pull her up and prop her against the head of the cot. She was having a hard time holding her head up, it was being wobbly.

"I'm fine, just a little numb." She said, feeling a bit tingly.

"Can you move your toes for me?" Emma frowned and obeyed. Joel asked her a series of other questions, which she responded to then promptly forgot.

"Can I talk to her?" Rick asked.

"She's not quite all there yet, but you can try." Joel advised.

"Daryl, you've got to step outside." Rick ordered.

"I ain't leavin'." He was pacing again, she couldn't turn her head to look at him but she could hear the familiar clacking of his stride on the stone floor.

"Daryl, just give us a minute." Rick's voice was stern. "You can wait outside the door."

"Fuck. This is bullshit."

"Go." Rick's voice was followed by the sound of a door closing.

"Gotta tell me how you do that." She mumbled.

"Do what?" Rick asked.

"Get him to listen."

"She's clearing up." Joel said. "That's a good sign."

"Emma, what's the last thing you remember?" Rick's voice was calm.

"I was on watch with Gordie." She remembered, she'd run out of mending. Gordie was being his usual unfriendly self.

"Do you remember leaving?"

She frowned. "I guess."

Rick and Joel exchanged glances. Rick prodded her. "Who relieved you from watch?"

"Cap. He took over at the end." Cap usually took second watch. He felt he could get more out of people when they were tired.

"Are you sure?"

She wasn't, not really. Emma told him so.

"That's okay." Rick was reassuring.

"Emma, do you feel sore?" Joel asked delicately.

She frowned. "No, should I?"

Joel's voice dropped low. "Emma, think very hard. Do you have any aches in your vagina?"

"Why are you asking that?" She was starting to worry.

"I want to know if you feel like maybe someone has been rough with you."

"Daryl's not like that Joel." She didn't understand what he was going for. "He wouldn't hurt me."

"It's okay, Emma. Daryl's not in trouble." Rick nodded to Joel "I think we got what we needed."

"Do you want to lie back down?" Joel asked, she nodded meekly and he helped her scoot down.

Rick raised his voice. "Daryl, you can come back in."

She heard the door open and Daryl's footsteps. "Well? That fucker hurt her?" He was so angry. Emma'd never heard him sound so cold.

"I didn't see any signs of it." Joel said.

"It's doubtful he had the chance," Rick added. "I relieved her from watch and Roger didn't leave until dawn. Sheila saw them leaving the kitchen and Emma was walking then. It's likely whatever he had planned got interrupted."

"Daryl?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He came over, all the anger dissipated from his voice.

"Can you sit with me?" She was tired and she really just wanted his arms around her.

"Yeah." He sighed, sitting on the bed he pulled her head over to his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Em."

"Not your fault." She said. She didn't know what he was apologizing for, but she was sure he wasn't to blame.

Her stomach lurched. "Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"JOEL!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ringing the dinner bell

The next four days were a haze. Emma was only aware of the passing of time because Joel or Daryl would wake her up for meals. In the beginning, everything came straight back up. They kept pushing fluids at her until that stayed down. She was still pretty much just eating soup and bread on the fourth day.

At least she wasn't puking anymore.

Emma leaned against the stall of the bathroom, and closed her eyes.

She was jolted awake by banging on the stall wall. "No sleepin' Emma." Daryl warned her. If ya fall asleep I'm gonna open tha door."

"I'm up, she groaned." She knew from experience he wasn't making idle threats.

When she emerged he was leaning on the wall across from her. "Wash up. Joel says you c'n eat with th'others."

She nodded stifling another yawn as she washed her hands and splashed water in her face. Her hair was a mess and she still felt like she ought to be a smear on the floor. When she was done, she walked over to Daryl and leaned into his hug.

He kissed the top of her head. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She kept her arm around his waist and he maintained a protective arm around her shoulders as they slowly made their way to the dining hall.

**}.{**

Everyone was pretty happy to see her, except Gordie who was generally miserable anyway. After he heard what Roger tried he'd tossed his companion's packs until he found the drug used on Emma. Gordie presented it to Cap and made it absolutely clear he didn't want to have anything more to do with Roger.

"Turns out," Rick had advised her. "He'd found Roger badly beaten at the side of the road."

"Guessin' the last group didn't like fuckin' rapists either." Daryl added.

"Gordie says he's been nothing but trouble." Rick confirmed.

The big council agreed to let Gordie stay, since technically he hadn't done anything but be an ass.

Daryl sat Emma next to Michael and went off to get them food.

"Hey sleepyhead! Are you feeling okay?" Michael had visited her daily, mostly he just read while she slept.

She smiled at him. "Better. Still tired, but it's not so hard to stay awake today."

Daryl sat down and grunted. "Nearly fell asleep in th'stall again." He put a plate in front of her. "Eat." He ordered, watching until she took a bite.

"What did they do to Roger?" Emma asked.

"Rick's crew drove him south to the next city. They dumped his ass in the middle of that subdivision with all the townhomes."

Emma cringed. She knew the area. They'd never bothered trying to clear it. It was too packed.

"Fucker kept yellin' at us." Daryl chuckled. "Like ringin' a goddamn dinner bell."

"So…" She wondered "He's still out there?"

"Naw. Got swarmed." Daryl smiled. "Won't be 'nough left ta make a walker."

She sighed. "Damn, I really wish I could've seen that."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Home again

They'd run low on gas when they had to detour around a herd and ended up going farther into the suburbs of town than they'd expected. The sky started to darken and the wind picked up.

"We've gotta get inside." Emma said. "Storm's coming and it looks like it will be a bad one."

"You know a place?" Daryl's eye was on the gas gauge. It had been running on "E" for too long.

"Yeah, turn here." She pointed towards a subdivision of wartime houses. They pulled in as their car shuddered to a stop. Grabbing their packs they headed out into the swirling winds, darting between the houses to avoid walkers.

"This way." Emma ran down an alley behind the homes, Daryl following on her heels. Finding the one she was looking for she pushed open a gate and waved him into the backyard of a small white house. She shut the gate behind him and used a rake to jam it closed behind them.

The tiny yard had been pretty once. It had been landscaped with low-maintenance in mind. There was a wooden deck and a pebbled walkway that curved around patches of drought resistant grasses. Dead leaves choked what had once been a pond and a Japanese maple displayed evidence of damage from the ice storm.

Archer walked up to a lantern next to the pond. Lifting it she retrieved a key. "Come on, we need to get inside before the storm hits."

"Wait." Daryl pushed past her to knock on the house door. "Need ta check for walkers in there."

"No one lives there."

Her confidence caused Daryl to raise an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

She nudged him aside and entered the house. The door led into a small white and yellow kitchen, with a retro-looking table and chairs. An iPad perched on the edge of the table on top of a brown leather day planner. Archer tossed the key into a glass bowl containing spare change, hair elastics and miscellaneous mail.

Crossbow drawn, Daryl moved past her to sweep the main floor. Archer followed him into the living room. The dark hardwood floor creaked under her boots. She passed the carefully selected grey sofa with is yellow throw cushions, the antique wooden rocking chair and the stuffed brown leather ottoman with barely a glance. Her eyes were on a photograph sitting on the wooden mantle.

"'Was your place, wasn't it?" Daryl stood behind her.

She nodded, picking up the family photograph taken at her brother's wedding. Her father's arms were wrapped around her brother's shoulder and his wife's waist. Emma sat in the foreground. The Archer family as they were before cancer took her Mother. A tear slid down Emma's cheek.

"That your family?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." She wiped away the tear on her face and tucked the frame into her knapsack.

"You look like your Dad." Daryl said.

"So I've been told." She shook herself out of her reverie. "The windows at the front are high and small. If we draw the curtains and put a sheet up over the door the biters shouldn't notice us. The basement windows are barred, so they can't get in that way. I think the backyard fence ought to keep our exit safe."

"Good a place as any to hole up." Daryl shifted his crossbow onto his back and began pulling the drapes closed.

"I'll get the drapes upstairs." She made her way to the second floor.

Here the color scheme of soft grays continued, punctuated by touches of apricot and peach. She found her bedroom exactly as she'd left it, her make-up sprawling across her dressing table. A suit destined for the dry-cleaners still hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Her bed unmade, her pajamas in a crumpled heap by her bathroom door. She spotted a pink and black lace bra on the chaise lounge.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she tidied up before pulling the curtains. She'd only just finished when Daryl came up the stairs.

"Helped myself to the panty." Daryl stammered, passing her a box of cookies. "I mean _pantry_."

She smiled. "It's okay. I think I have some more stuff in the basement too. We should clean the place out before we head back."

Daryl looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the expansive bed with the suede tufted headboard. "Damn."

"It's so unreal." Emma sighed. "It's like I never left."

"You didn't." Daryl disappeared into the master bathroom "Wooo hoo, woman. You bathe in that big ol' tub by yerself?"

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. Never in a million years had she thought that she'd have Daryl Dixon in her boudoir. Her old and new life had collided. She frowned at the incongruity of it all.

"I'm going down to the basement for supplies." Heading down to the basement she resisted the urge to remove her riding boots. It didn't really matter if she trekked dirt all over the house. She wasn't staying.

After rummaging through the cantina, Emma decided dinner would be canned tuna, potato chips, and Perrier. She snagged a pair of wine glasses and some ice wine for good measure. She heard Daryl emit a low whistle on her way up the stairs.

"What?" She said, rounding the corner, expecting Daryl to be in her bedroom. He wasn't, he was in the room across the hall. "Oh."

Daryl ran his fingers along the shoe shelf in her walk in closet. "You weren't kiddin'." He was eyeing the stiletto heels lined up neatly along the shelf.

"You must think I'm ridiculous." She'd converted the second bedroom in the small house into a closet. It had been designed to display her clothing and put everything she owned at her fingertips. It wasn't a huge collection. Emma chose only good quality pieces that fit her well and worked with her lifestyle. She had been proud of her it, but with Daryl standing there it all seemed so frivolous.

"Thought you mighta been a girlie girl." Daryl smirked at her, pulling a navy cocktail dress out and running his hand down the satin hemline. "Never pegged ya for a fancy one."

"I get it. I'm a poser." She tossed the bag of chips at his head, he caught it easily. "C'mon I've got dinner."

She turned and headed back to the bedroom stopping briefly to tug off her boots, leaving them in the landing. Daryl followed.

"We should stay upstairs." She advised. "Less likely we'll get spotted." Daryl nodded in agreement. They ate on the floor of her bedroom, leaning back on the chaise at the foot of the bed. She could hear the rain beating down on the roof as the storm rolled in.

"You lived here alone?" Daryl asked opening the bag of chips.

"I rented out the second bedroom to University students when I first bought." Catching a dark look in his eye, she elbowed him "Don't worry, just girls."

"Good." He bit down on a chip and a surprised look went over his face. "Ketchup?"

"I cannot believe you've never had Ketchup chips." She rolled her eyes while she popped open a bottle of Perrier and poured out two glasses. "When I'd saved up enough I renovated the whole house. Then I got a promotion and I was able to get it decorated properly."

"Why get rid of th'other bedroom?"

She shrugged. "I never really had boyfriends so I just figured I'd live on my own." She looked around. "This house was perfect for one. I didn't need more."

He nodded.

Thunder crashed, causing her to jump.

"Yer jumpy t'night. Don't like thunder?"

"It's just…The storms, they get the Dead all riled up."

" S'more than that." Daryl spoke quietly. "Yer like a mouse in a cat-house…"

She looked down into her glass and swirled the fizzy water around. "Michael and I got caught in a cabin in the early days. The storm brought the dead down on us. The horses were inside with us, they wouldn't settle down. The dead were clawing at the walls…."

"Horses panic?"

Emma nodded. "I had to go out, into the storm. It was the first time I'd faced them and not ran. The first time I stood my ground."

"How many?"

"At the start, four I think." She tried to keep her voice from shaking as another thunderclap punctuated the air. "More came. It didn't let up until the storm stopped." She shrugged. "In hindsight they were spread out, it wasn't that bad… not really… but.."

"Seemed worse at the time." Daryl opened up the bottle of ice wine and filled her glass. He took a swig out of the bottle and made a face. "The fuck is this?"

She laughed. "Ice wine. You're not really supposed to swig it. You're certainly not supposed to drink a whole glass of it."

"Not gonna." Daryl put the bottle down. "Yer house. You drink. I'll watch."

"You'll watch?" She cast him a sideways glance.

"Yep."

"I'll drink to that." She raised her glass and drank the sweet alcohol, letting it warm in her mouth before swallowing it.

Daryl laughed. "Girlie girl with 'er fancy wine."

"Well, it won't strip the paint off the walls like your bourbon, but it will still get you nice and toasted."

This time Daryl raised an eyebrow. Hopping up, he moved over to the bed. "Toasted? That a fancy word for drunk-ass?"

"Secret's out, Daryl." She stood up and curtsied. "Whatever will you do with me?"

He rolled onto her bed and buried his face in the pillow. "Mmmm.. Dunno… I get the bed, you get the bench."

"Hey." She grabbed a pillow from the chaise and tossed it at his back. Her arms felt funny, the alcohol was hitting her fast. "The gentleman is supposed to give up the bed for the lady."

"Ain't no gentlemen." He grumbled, rolling onto his back and tucking his hands behind his head.

A flash of lightning made her jump, nearly spilling the wine glass. She swigged it, not wanting to waste a drop of the rare treat.

"'S'arright." Daryl's dark eyes watched her.

She crossed the hall into the other room. Peeking out the window she surveyed the street below. There were a few walkers scurrying around, but none paid attention to her little two-story house.

"Chasin' the storm." Daryl had come in behind her. He rested a hand on her hip. "Nothin' ta worry 'bout."

"I think I need more wine." She let him lead her away from the window, back into the bedroom.

"Sure thing." He refilled her glass and returned his attention to the ketchup chips. "These ain't half bad."

"Told ya." She yawned. It had been a long day, and the wine was making her fuzzy and warm.

"Ya also said there'd be rye."

She shrugged. "Rye and I had a long conversation in University."

"Oh?" Daryl sat down on the chaise. "How'd that go?"

"We decided to part ways."

He chuckled "Got sick didn't'cha?"

She sat down next to him. "Oh yeah." She finished her second glass and stared at the empty crystal. _Hey,_ she thought, _I think this is the water glass…_

"Tell ya what." Daryl interrupted her thoughts. "I'll let ya share the bed with me if ya wear something from that top drawer." He pointed to the tall elegant dresser in the corner of her bedroom.

Her face reddened. "You snooped." He'd found her lingerie.

"Those 'r my terms." Daryl's eyes flashed at her. "Take it or leave it."

"That doesn't sound right." She was drunk now, for sure. Lack of alcohol had turned her into a lightweight. "I don't see how there's a downside to you either way."

"You think I want yer fancy ass rubbin' off on me?" Daryl's eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "I don't wanna turn sissy."

"Well then," She crossed the room to the dresser and pulled it open. "We'll have to make damn sure my ass doesn't rub off on you."

Daryl chuckled. "Damn straight."

She surveyed her lingerie drawer with a discerning eye. _The pink one? The black one? Oh god, the red one, _she'd forgotten she owned that one. "Did you have a particular item in mind?"

"'Sup to you."

In the end she settled on a lacy gunmetal grey number and headed to the bathroom to change.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the water still ran in the pipes, although the first spurt came out a little dirty, it did run clean. As she washed up with the cold water, she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror.

Her face was thinner than it used to be, her cheekbones were more pronounced. Her hair, once precisely kept at a length just past her shoulders and religiously flat ironed was now a wavy mess that fell to her hips. Her skin was tinged gold from summers spent working in the sun at the fort. Her arms and legs had muscles that they'd never had. The image in the mirror was harder than the one in the photograph she'd snatched off the mantle.

"Takin' yer time?" Daryl's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Just a minute!" Grabbing a brush she tried to tame her mane. Emma decided to add a little eyeliner and lip gloss too.

Emboldened by the alcohol, she posed suggestively in the bathroom doorway. "Do you like?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Niiice." The look in Daryl's eyes made her forget that the lingerie was a little too big on her. "Real perty."

"So I can sleep in the bed then?"

Daryl smiled and slowly licked the red chip seasoning off his fingers. He sucked each finger all the way to the knuckle and withdrew it slowly. "You sure you c'n control yerself?"

She wasn't so sure.

He chuckled at the lust he saw in her eyes. She at least had the decency to blush when she crawled into bed. Daryl headed off with his crossbow to re-check doors and windows downstairs, leaving her to stare at the familiar ceiling above her bed.

Thunder again, followed closely by a lightning strike. She pulled the blankets over her eyes and tried not to think about the storm raging outside. The rain was pounding on the roof.

She felt the bed move as Daryl climbed under the covers. "Can't hide under th'sheets all night." He pulled her into his arms. "Hey." He noticed her shaking slightly. " S'okay. All's quiet outside. Not gonna be trouble t'night."

"It's just…" She sighed. "I miss the walls. I just feel so much safer behind them."

Daryl put his head on top of hers. "Got walls here."

"It's not.."

"I know." Daryl interrupted her. "Back then it was just you 'n you still went out 'n kicked ass. Tonight I got yer back."

"I know."

"Tell me, how come a girl's got so much fancy underwear when she don't have no boyfriend ta see it?" Daryl changed the subject.

"It was for me." She smiled. "Like my own little secret."

"How'd you mean?"

"It's like this. I'd get dressed for something, like work or going out dancing or even to the barn. Everyone can see what I'm wearing, but what's underneath? Well, they can't see that. They don't know that I'm wearing black lace under my riding clothes. They can't see the red satin under my suit. That's just my little secret." She felt his hardening manhood press against her hip. "Hey, I thought you didn't want my fancy ass rubbing off on you."

Daryl leaned over her. "Maybe I like your fancy ass." He leaned in to kiss her. "Maybe I like knowing your slutty secrets."

"You think this is slutty?" She said in mock surprise. "I doubt streetwalkers wear Agent Provocateur."

"Don't know whatcher talkin' 'bout." He flipped her onto her back and poised himself between her legs. "But you're so fuckable right now."

She looked up at him perched above her as he undid his belt letting his dick spring free. She licked her lips. "You're pretty fuckable yourself, Daryl."

A lusty smile spread across his face as he toyed with the edge of her panties.

"What?"

"You just said 'fuckable'."

"So?"

"You never cuss." He leaned over to lick her nipple through the fabric of her bra. "You're so hot when you cuss."

Her eyes rolled back into her head as he slipped a finger under her panties and lightly touched her folds. "Oh God, Daryl." She shook her head from side to side as he nibbled her breast.

"I'm gonna fuck you again." Daryl purred. "I'm gonna fuck you hard." His fingers slipped inside her making her juices flow. "I'm gonna fuck your fancy ass more 'n once tonight."

"Please Daryl…" She moaned as he slipped a hand around to grab her ass. "I want you so bad."

"Cuss." Daryl ordered as he slid on a condom. "I wanna hear you cuss."

"Shit, fuck.." The head of his cock teased her through her panties.

"Aw fuck." Daryl pulled her panties aside and plunged into her in one swift stroke. "You're so fucking wet."

She gasped as he moved in and out of her quickly. "Oh fuck!" She cried as she neared her climax. "Oh fuck me!" She yelled as she came fast and hard on his cock. Daryl's orgasm came quickly after hers.

Emma vaguely noted the sound of thunder clapping, more quietly than before. The storm was moving on as she dozed off on Daryl's chest.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Silly Shoes

She awoke before Daryl and threw on her robe before heading into her closet, looking for something suitable and clean. She selected a long sleeve cotton shirt with a pair of summer weight breeches and set them on the chaise in the bedroom before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

She was brushing her teeth when Daryl stumbled in, bleary eyed.

"Found a spare toothbrush for you." She pointed to the package on the counter next to her as she leaned forward to spit into the sink.

Daryl came up to stand behind her at the counter as she rinsed out the toothbrush. He stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Damn fuckable."

She turned back to the mirror to see what he was looking at. Her robe had fallen open, revealing the tops of her breast. The mirror was angled slightly downwards, so it caught the top of her panties. She was shocked at the intimacy of it all.

She saw Daryl's hand reach around her hip and slip into her underwear. "Gonna fuck you right here." He leaned forward, bending her over the sink. "You're gonna watch me fuck you in the mirror."

Emma couldn't disobey, she couldn't look away from him. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. She wanted him. She could feel herself start dripping at the thought of him. She nodded, unable to speak.

He smiled and pulled her robe off. Kissing down her back he slid her panties down to her ankles. His breath was hot on her ass as he reached a finger into her hole and found her wet and wanting. "Oh woman. Yer gonna fuckin' kill me." He circled her opening with his fingers and breathing in her scent. "Mmmm."

He suddenly broke contact, stepping away. "Hold on." She mewled at him. "Stay still." He ordered before ducking out of the bathroom.

She shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, rubbing her thighs together trying to find some kind of release. Daryl came back with a condom in one hand and a pair of black stilettos in the other.

He set them on the counter next to her. "Put 'em on." He ordered as he dropped his trousers.

As soon as she had them on he walked up behind her and spread her legs widely. His fingers plunged into her core, causing her to shudder with pleasure. "Yeah, ya like that, dontcha?" He looked at her in the mirror, clearly enjoying her reaction to his touch.

"Fuck me." She asked, knowing now that he liked it when she talked dirty.

"Yes ma'am." He slid inside of her.

She braced herself on the counter as he thrusted, pushing back into him. The heels had the added benefit of tilting her ass up nicely for him. Daryl had deep access to her and he took full advantage of it. She could hear the meaty slap of his thighs against hers as he drilled into her.

She tightened her pussy around him, trying to draw him in deeper. His eyes widened in surprise. "Manx, y'learn fast!" He groaned and increased his speed. His eyes watching her in the mirror.

"nuff o' this." He used a hand to unclasp her bra and slid it down her arms. Freed from their restraints, they bounced freely with his thrusts. "Better." He reached around to tease one of her nipples, while the other hand sought out her clitoris.

It was too much. She moaned and closed her eyes, unable to bear the pleasure as she neared her peak.

"Look at me." He pulled her hair back and tilted her head up to face the mirror. " I wanna see your face when you come for me."

She looked straight into his eyes as her body shuddered in release. Only the pressure of Dary's thrusts kept her standing.

"Atta girl." He said before his orgasm stole his own breath.

They crumpled together on the bathroom floor, bodies intertwined on the cold tile.

"Whoa." Emma panted.

"Yeah." Daryl chuckled. "I'll be takin' them silly shoes back home."

**}.{**

"Still don't get why ya bothered." Daryl watched as she finished cleaning out her fridge.

"It's still my house." Emma pointed out. She had also insisted on shutting off the water to her house.

"You comin' back?"

Emma looked around at the home she had so carefully constructed for her old life. "Not really, but it was nice to see it one last time."

Daryl refueled their car with gas he siphoned from her neighbour's truck. They had packed up what foodstuffs they could find in the nearby houses along with some of Archer's personal effects.

"Finish up quick. Meet ya at the car." He disappeared out the back door.

The last thing she had to do was to set the note she had written on her mantle, where her family picture had been. She addressed it to her father and brother.

_If you find this, know that I have survived. Michael and I found a safe place with friends. You can find me back at my University summer job. If I am not there, I'll try to leave you another note at the house up the canal with the cherry trees out front. Be careful and stay safe. All my love, Em._

She put the date on the bottom of the letter. Wiping a tear away so Daryl wouldn't see it, she left the house and locked it behind her replacing her spare key back in its garden hiding spot.

She took out a walker behind her gate as she walked to the car where Daryl was waiting for her. They drove out of town, ignoring the dead that trailed after them.

Emma didn't look back.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Don't be a tease

The heat of the summer had set in. Her daily routine involved waking up before the sun to tend to the animals, it was easier to get the work done before the heat of day. She'd then go on clearing crew or on weeding duty. Today, she'd had the misfortune of being on clearing crew when the traps were particularly busy. Her team didn't get back until well into the afternoon.

Emma was hot, sticky and stunk of walker.

She had the foresight to wear a swimsuit under her work clothes that day. Once she returned from to the fort, she made a bee-line to the beach.

The beach was a pebbled spot near the mouth of the canal where the water was crystal clear. A handful of swimmers were there when she arrived. Most of the camp kids were splashing away. Daryl was sitting on a boulder with his crossbow. She sat down on the rock next to him and stuck out the heel of her riding boot. "Gimme a hand?"

He nodded, setting aside the bow he grabbed the heel of her boot and helped tug it off. Her breeches were dark with sweat under her boots."Ain't it a bit hot for boots?"

She shrugged "I figure it protects my legs from biters." She stuck out her other boot out for Daryl, who obliged by pulling it off. "Damn it's hot."

"Not so bad." Daryl was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a pair of grey cargo pants.

"Says you." She peeled her sweat soaked t-shirt off over her head, revealing the navy blue bikini top. She checked out of the corner of her eye to see if Daryl was watching. He was. "So, you came down for a swim?"

"Figgered someone ougtta be armed out here w'tha kids 'n all"

"True, but they have a good view on the wall. Watch can see any walkers coming and give us plenty of time for us to scamper up to the gate."

"Better safe 'n sorry."

"Well, I feel better knowing big bad Daryl is out here watching my back." Feeling bold, she stood up and slowly peeled off her breeches as provocatively as she could without looking too obvious. She reached up and pulled her hair out of its customary braided crown, letting it fall loosely down her shoulders.

She shook her mane out, running her fingers through the waves and looked back over her shoulder at Daryl. "Sure you don't want to swim?"

His eyes were dark with lust, but he remained silent.

"Suit yourself." She waded into the water. When she was deep enough, she dove in, allowing the cool water to wash off the day's work. The water was cold, but she soon adjusted to it. She swam a few laps along the bay, never straying too far.

Emma loved swimming. She loved the sound of her breath as it left her body and bubbled up past her ears. She enjoyed the way the water lifted and held her body, the way her hair floated like seaweed around her. In the water it was possible to forget about the misery and horrors that the world held, if only for a moment.

When she returned to the shore, someone handed her a bottle of shampoo. She stood hip deep in the water and massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Feeling Daryl's eyes on her back, she took her time, letting the bubbles slowly drip down her body. Archer relished washing her hair in the lake. There was something extravagant about diving under the water to rinse the rich lather from her hair.

When she was done, she floated on her back and stared up at the sky as the clouds drifted by. The only sound she heard was her own breath as it filled and left her lungs. It was relaxing.

Until it wasn't.

Strong arms grabbed her waist and yanked into the depths of water. She screamed and beat at the hands, which quickly released her. When she came up spluttering she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Jesus Christ Daryl! You gave me a goddamn heart attack!" She splashed water at his face. He only laughed louder. "What's the matter with you?"

"C'mere." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where he was standing in the neck deep water. One arm wrapped possessively around her back, the other reached down to grab her ass.

"What about guarding the kids?"

He leaned down, tickling her neck with his whiskered chin. "Gone back up." He whispered in her ear. He pulled her leg around his hip. "Just you 'n me." It came out like a growl.

"And pretty much anyone on the wall. They can see us here you know." She put a hand on his bare chest. He was wearing his pants but had left his shirt back at the water's edge.

"Can't see under the water." His hand at her back deftly released the clasp on her bikini top.

"Daryl!" She warned, but he was quick. He dunked them both under water, where he could easily place his mouth on her breasts without being seen. When they came up for air, she was breathless for more than one reason.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "I don't want us to be a spectator sport."

He pulled her one leg up higher on his him and slipped his free hand into her. He stroked her velvety folds. "Should've thought 'bout that 'fore you did that lil' strip tease."

She wanted to pull away, but Daryl knew how to make her forget herself. He teased and stroked, circling her clit as they spun slowly in the water. Daryl's one hand was holding her tightly against his chest while the other brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Daryl." She whispered wantonly. "Please."

"Please what?" He leaned into her ear, placing small kisses at the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Please…" She had only one thought.

"No." He suddenly released her and disappeared under the water. It took her a moment to register he'd left.

"Daryl?" She called, searching for him on the water. He came up halfway to shore, slowly swimming in.

Hastily she replaced her bikini top. "Daryl!" She cursed.

He climbed out of the water, his chest glistening in the late afternoon sun. He didn't look back. Calmly, he picked up his clothes and crossbow and headed up to the fort.

She muttered a string of cuss words she'd never admitted to knowing and stared after him, her belly still warm with desire. He'd brought her so close to bliss and chose to leave her there, unsatisfied.

Goddamn he was an infuriating man.

She refused to chase after him. Archer needed to calm her nerves before she went back up and cold water was probably the best thing for her right now. She had a feeling this wasn't over.

**}.{**

Her skin was still cool from her swim and she couldn't bear the thought of donning pants. Since she didn't have watch this evening, she donned a light sleeveless cotton sundress for dinner at the fort. Emma took up her usual position at the end of table in the parade square under the shade sail they'd hung to provide some relief from the heat.

As usual, Michael sat on one side of her, with Joel immediately across from her. They were deep in conversation about Michael's latest project. She was far too distracted by the day's earlier events to pay much attention.

Daryl sat down beside her, carefully running a hand down her leg as he sat. "Enjoy your swim?" He asked casually.

"It was less than satisfying." She remarked, aware that his hand was slowly pulling her sundress up over leg. She reached down to push his hand away. He wouldn't budge. "How was yours?"

"Water's warm. Nice and warm." He had his hand on her bare leg now, and he was gently stroking the inside of her knee.

She squeezed her knees together tightly, but succeeded only in trapping his hand between her knees. She elbowed him.

He chuckled, but didn't budge.

"Seriously." She whispered under her breath. "Everyone's here."

He leaned into her and whispered "So?"

She rolled her eyes and finished eating quickly. Trying to ignore what he was doing with his hand in her lap. She rose from the table a little too fast, bumping it with her knee and drawing attention to herself.

"In a hurry?" Joel asked.

"Dish duty." She headed into the kitchen with her plate. She was halfway through the dishes when Daryl showed. He stood behind her and reached around to grab a dishcloth, briefly pressing her into the counter with his hips.

"Daryl!" She hissed. "Maggie will be here any minute."

"Naw. Traded off with her."

Realization dawned on her. "You're on dish duty?"

"Yep." Daryl casually reached up to place cup on the shelf above the sink, letting his arm gently brushing past her.

She shivered at his touch as her body remembered his earlier ministrations. As they worked, he monopolized every opportunity to place his hand on her hip, lean against her, brush past her or reach a strong arm around her. Every touch was brief and feather light, each one more maddening than the last.

She wanted so badly to push him down on the floor and ride him hard right there. The only thing stopping her was the constant interruptions as people walked in and out grabbing plates or returning dirty ones.

Only when the last of the fort's residents had gone off to their evening tasks did Daryl speak "Your room, now."

She obeyed wordlessly. Hopeful that release would come soon.

Daryl followed her in and closed the door behind them. "Don't move." He ordered, as he circled her where she stood. He trailed a finger along her collarbone, gently teasing the straps of her bra down off her shoulders, but leaving the sundress in place.

He stood behind her, kissing the sensitive part of her neck as he pulled her hair free of her braid. He ran his fingers through it as it fell gently down her back. He reached his hands around to her thighs and slowly raised her dress up until he had access to her panties. He dragged his fingers along the waistband before lowering them down to the floor as he sank to his knees behind her.

His hands slowly traveled back up her legs, fingers reaching into her folds wet with the desire he had inspired. Her breath hitched and she heard his soft chuckle again.

His hands on her hips now, he turned her around to face him. "Take off the dress." He ordered. She obeyed, letting the soft cotton fall off her shoulders. "Bra." He said, and she slid it down too, releasing her breasts. The corner of his mouth twitched and he licked his lips.

She shuddered.

He leaned in to her stomach, rubbing his rough face into her skin. "mmmm" he said softly. His hands grabbed her ass hard, causing her to squeak in surprise. He lowered his head and sniffed at her core. "Mmmm."

"Daryl…." She said warningly.

He looked up at her with wicked eyes. "What?"

"Daryl…" She pleaded.

His tongue darted into her folds, she nearly crumpled at the touch. He looked up at her sharply "I said, don't move."

She didn't dare disobey. Emma placed her hands on his shoulders and fought to stay upright as he licked and suckled at her, his rough chin tickling her inner thighs. He released her ass only to slide two fingers inside her stroking in time with his tongue.

"Daryl…" She panted.. "Please…please.."

"No." He said simply, releasing her. She moaned in frustration.

Chuckling again he scooped her up and tossed her on the bed. He sat beside her, one hand casually rolling a pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Daryl looked down into her eyes. "'Fore ya tease me again. I wantcha ta remember this."

She bit her lip. "Please…"

"Say it."

"Please Daryl."

"Say ya want me ta fuck you."

"Fuck me Daryl." She panted. "Please fuck me."

He stood up and undressed slowly, watching her intently. She was writhing with desire, her body longed for him. She was pleased to see he was not unaffected by his own teasing. His cock was hard for her. She reached to touch it but he batted her away as he slowly unrolled a condom onto it.

When at last he climbed on top of her, he leaned in to tease her breasts with his tongue. Alternating between rough nips and gentle suckles. She spread her legs widely for him and lifted her hips up to meet his.

Daryl poised himself at her entrance. "Say it."

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

As he plunged into her, she came hard on his cock. He lay still on top of her, riding out her orgasm. Only when her shuddering slowed, did he start to move, slowly in and out. He hitched one of her legs up over his shoulder as he pressed into her. She shook her head from side to side, trying to escape the new bubble that was building inside of her. He leaned in to capture her mouth with his.

His quickened this thrusts, his body slick with the sweat of his effort. She came again and his roaring orgasm followed shortly after.

He collapsed on top of her, the two of them breathless. Daryl rolled off to the side and hugged her back against his abdomen, absentmindedly fondling a breast. "Mine."

"Yours" she sighed before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Naked in a bad way

"This is a good place to stop for lunch." She advised Gordie.

"Fine."

Archer and Gordie were out on the canal circuit looking for more survivors. Costas had decided that Daryl knew the area well enough to run patrols on his own so Emma had been paired up with the newcomer.

Gordie had stepped out into the woods to relieve himself, leaving Archer alone by the water. As she waited for his return, she thought about yesterday's departure from the fort. Daryl had been particularly grouchy the morning when she told him she was off with Gordie.

"Be careful." He warned her.

"Of walkers or the jackass?" She'd asked.

Daryl rewarded her with scowl.

After the Roger debacle, Gordie had managed to find a place for himself at Fort Charles. What he lacked in personal skills he made up for in spades with brawn. He worked hard and never complained. He'd gotten to know the French brothers, Guy and Jean, as the three shared a deep love of hockey. Gordie could often be found playing ball hockey with them in his spare time.

Guy had assured Emma that Gordie was okay and Emma trusted his judgment. This didn't stop Daryl from biting his thumb whenever he saw her leave on patrol with the brute.

A yelp in the woods drew her attention, leaping to her feet she raced out in the direction Gordie had gone. When she found him he wasn't alone. A man and a woman were standing over him with a gun.

Archer skidded to a halt when she saw them. "Freeze." The woman warned. "Or your friend gets it."

**}.{**

"I just want to point out that you're the one they got a drop on." She muttered to Gordie as they both walked alongside the canal in their underwear.

"Sorry." Gordie was grim.

"SHUT UP." The man jabbed Archer in the back with the gun. "Keep walkin'."

Archer winced as she stepped on a twig with a bare foot. It was bad enough that their captors had insisted on stealing their packs, she was incensed that they'd taken their clothes too. The woman had gone so far as to steal her riding boots.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as rain began to fall. Emma walked close beside Gordie. "Remember what I said about thunder?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Where are we headed?" Gordie asked their captors.

"Back to our camp." The man advised. "We'll have a real good time there."

"The boys'll be happy to have another cunt to fuck." The woman added

Gordie and Archer shared a glance. There was no way they were going to that camp. Gordie's footsteps were heavier now, he was deliberately moving through the forest as noisily as possible.

Another rumble of thunder sounded, followed by a flash of lightning. It wouldn't be long now.

They continued their march alongside the canal, listening carefully to the sounds of the woods. Emma flicked an eye to Gordie and ahead to the bridge crossing the deep waters. He followed her gaze and gave her a slight nod.

A low growl alerted them. Another flash of lightning and a yelp as the first walker descended on their party. Followed by another, and another and another…

"_The storms," She'd told Daryl. "they get the Dead all riled up."_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

These boots

Emma was two days overdue when Daryl insisted on setting out after her. After she'd left a bad summer storm swept through the area. The traps were loaded with walkers, a herd even came through the fort. They'd had to use guns to keep them off the gate.

Daryl started pacing the walls after that storm. Rick reminded him that Emma knew the area well and was most likely holed up somewhere until the area settled down. He pointed out that his worrying wouldn't make a lick of difference. That didn't stop Daryl from pacing. He was downright disagreeable with everyone.

Something was wrong. _Shouldn't have let her go out there with that cocksucker Gordie._

Yesterday, he'd simply said "Fuck it." Grabbed his crossbow and headed out on the canal circuit to look for her. Rick had come running after him, but not to stop him. He knew better than that.

They walked in silence most of the way. They were a day out when they found them.

"Daryl, it might not be her." Rick had said. There wasn't a whole heck of a lot of anything left to identify. It was very clearly someone at some point, but there was barely a torso left and not much flesh on the crushed skull to identify. He did recognize the boots though. He'd pulled them off her that day at the lake.

Rick left him to cast around the area for more clues. He found their packs and remains near what looked like Gordie's weapon.

"It's her, ain't it." Daryl stated.

_The fucking walkers didn't leave much o' anything to bury._ Kneeling, he wiped the blood and gore off the boots. _They'd hafta do_. She wore them always. He remembered the soft sound the soles made on the parade square as she'd walk past the gatehouse on her way in from a circuit. He remembered her polishing them the first night at the fort in much the same way he polished his crossbow. They were a part of her. I a_in't leaving them with the goddamn walkers._

Rick's voice was low. "I'm sorry Daryl."

Without a word, he stood and headed back to the fort with her boots in hand. Rick followed, and Daryl was grateful for his silence.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Lovely day for walker camo

"I'm going to go straight to the shower." Gordie muttered. "I'm tired of smelling like a dead man."

Archer had to agree. They were absolutely filthy. She had never felt so disgusting in her life. When Fort Charles came into view, they picked up their pace. "Showers and then food."

"Oh god, food. " Gordie started to rub a hand through his hair but stopped himself. His hands were still covered in gore.

In fact, they were both pretty much covered in the dead. When the walkers attacked, she and Gordie ran for the bridge and dove into the canal. The current in the canal carried them away swiftly but they had to cross to the North side of the canal to escape the walkers following the storm. Of course, there were others coming up from the South, but they hid in the treetops until the worst of the storm passed.

Knowing that the walkers in the area would have been whipped up by the active weather, they set about creating "walker camo". They stripped the first walker they killed, Archer taking its shirt and boots, Gordie donning its pants. Then they slathered themselves in its guts. It was foul business but the fact that she didn't vomit seemed to have impressed Gordie.

"We have to approach the fort carefully." She warned. "We don't want them thinking we're walkers."

"Agreed."

They followed the road up to the gate, pausing to wave a few times. She knew that everyone would be worried. They'd taken a circuitous route home to ensure they evaded the other people in their attempted kidnapper's group. They'd also had to spend the better part of a day hiding on top of a truck when a herd passed by.

Instead of heading to the gate, they went straight to the beach. There was no way they were going to go inside with that much walker on them.

Through the ordeal, Gordie seemed to come around. He wasn't exactly chatty with her, but he was a heck of a lot less gruff. He was helping her scrub some of the walker out of her hair when she heard she heard Michonne's voice.

"Hold it right there. State your business." She'd come down from the gates with a few others, they were well armed.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Archer yelled back.

"Emma? Gordie?" Michonne's voice was filled with disbelief.

"What, don't recognize us under all this walker?" Gordie pulled another piece out of her long hair.

Michonne was smiling now. "Come on, let's get you to the showers."

Daryl was absent when she arrived at the fort. Emma had been looking forward to seeing him, but was advised he was on a run.

Both Gordie and Emma were tired and wanted to get clean as quickly as possible. They decided to throw away propriety and shower at the same time. There were curtains separating them and that was really enough. When they emerged, Sheila had deposited clean towels and clothes for them.

Smelling of soap, they were herded into the kitchen to eat and Joel gave them both a once over. Michael's eyes shone with joy when he saw her. He sat next to her while she ate, one arm wrapped around her shoulder.

He told her how Daryl and Rick had found the bodies and their equipment. Michael told her of the funeral they had held a few days before her return.

"When's Daryl due back?" She asked, anxious to see her lover again. It was the thought of his embrace that had kept her going. Emma never felt safer than she did in his arms.

"Daryl went out on a circuit this morning." Michael explained. "He should be back soon. Rick's been going with him. Cap didn't think Daryl should be left alone out there."

"He took your loss bad, Em." Joel advised her solemnly.

When she finished eating, she wanted to check on Churchill and then wait at the gate for Daryl. Michael tried to talk her out of it, telling her she should sleep. Archer shook him off. He followed her to the stable on the pretense of keeping an eye on her.

Churchill whinnied and bounced in his stall when she arrived. "Hey boy." She patted his nose over the stall door and slipped him the apple she'd nabbed from the kitchen. "Miss me much?" He snorted, greedily eating the fruit as the stroked his ears.

"Sal will be glad you're back. Churchill's been more ill-mannered than usual." Michael laughed, leaning on Tank's stall.

A shadow crossed the doorway to the stable. Archer looked up from Churchill to see a familiar outline.

"Hey Daryl."

"Emma." There was so much emotion in that one word it startled her.

She stepped closer to Daryl. "I missed you."

He crossed into the barn and fell to his knees in front of her. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he buried face in her stomach.

Daryl was shaking.

She stroked his hair. "Hey, easy. It's okay." She said softly, hearing Michael beat a quiet retreat from the stables, closing the door behind him. "Everything's okay."

Emma knelt down and wrapped her arms around Daryl's shoulders. He hugged her tightly, his beard scratching against her neck. "God I wish you knew how much I missed this." She sighed. "How much I missed being in your arms. It's all I could think about at night."

Daryl's face pulled away from her shoulder, his eyes searched her face in wonderment. "Thought you were dead."

"I know. Michael told me."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, placing a second kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Don't ever die again."


	37. Epilogue

-Epilogue-

As she stood on the wall watching the perimeter in the light of the hunter's moon, Emma reflected on how much life had changed in the past year.

She'd abandoned her small room next to the kitchen and moved in permanently with Daryl. They had taken quarters above the kitchen that were large enough for a double bed, a couple of chairs and a desk.

Daryl had insisted on bringing the gatehouse desk with him. It had been a bitch to move up the awkward and narrow fort stairs, in the end they had to haul it up over the balcony using ropes. When the others asked why Daryl needed it moved, he'd smiled and said simply "Good memories."

It was now general consensus that Emma wasn't do to a long circuit without Daryl. No-one enjoyed the grouchiness that would be brought on by her prolonged absence. He could tolerate it for a morning, or an afternoon, but at night he wanted her next to him.

Not that she minded. Daryl's presence kept the nightmares that had plagued her at bay. She loved the end of the day, when they curled up under the covers together. Emma would often speak softly about her day, Daryl just listened. Sometimes, he'd stop her mind from spinning with a well-timed kiss. Other times he'd distract her with his lovemaking.

He could be rough, and he could be tender. She was never sure which Daryl she was going to get. Either way, she was always happy with the result.

"You're relieved." Sal came up to her on the wall. "Get a good night's sleep. Lots to do tomorrow."

"G'night." She waved him off and made her way down to her room.

She was halfway down the narrow staircase when a pair of arms pulled her off the stairs and pressed her against the wall.

It was Daryl's favourite game. "Hey." He leaned in to kiss her soundly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey yourself." She said when he released her mouth.

"Been thinkin' 'bout you all day." His voice was low as his hand travelled down to grab her ass.

"How do you know it's me coming down the stairs?" She asked. "Aren't you worried that you'll grab the wrong person someday?"

"Naw. I'd recognize 'em boots anywhere." He pulled her by her arm towards their room, stopping briefly to give her another grope before they disappeared into their quarters. He closed the door and pushed her up against it.

She reached for his belt buckle and undid his pants with quick fingers. "I take it.." She was panting heavily as he leaned in to suckle on her breasts. "..we aren't going to make it to the bed tonight."

He quickly undid her pants. "'fraid not." Daryl pulled her pants down in one swift movement. He hiked her leg up on his hip, but she was tangled in her breeches. He cursed, belatedly realizing he couldn't whip off her pants when they were tucked into her riding boots.

He spun her around to face the door. Grabbing the chair from the desk he sat down in it and pulled her into his lap, impaling her on his stiff cock. She spread her legs wide as he reached a hand around to rub her clit and nuzzled into the back of her neck.

She released her hair from her braid, letting it fall down around her shoulders. Grabbing Daryl's free hand she placed it on her breast. He obliged by rolling her nipples in his fingers.

She rewarded him with a moan and turned her attention back to his cock. She rocked and ground into his member.

Apparently not fast enough for Daryl.

When her orgasm came her picked her up and leaned her against their desk. He entered her again from behind and began pumping furiously. She braced herself with her arms as his free hands massaged her breasts. He came with a roar inside of her.

With the last of his strength, he pulled her back onto the bed with him. As she lay on top of him, he slowly tangled his fingers in her hair. "Damn boots." He cursed.

"You wanted to christen the door, didn't you?" She chuckled. Daryl had been trying to fuck her on every piece of furniture they owned.

"Would've too. Damn boots got in the way."

"Hey, these are my lucky boots!" She said rolling over to look at him.

"Lucky?"

"I was wearing them when I found you, wasn't I?"

He traced a finger down her cheek he stared into her eyes. "Lucky for me then." He planted a tender kiss on her cheek. "Sleep love. In 'bout an hour we're goin' back ta tha door."

Emma Archer realized it was probably a good thing that their rooms were quite far away from everyone else's.


End file.
